


Brumes et brouillards (Mist and rain)

by InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sexual Violence, Short Chapters, Tragedy, adult, physical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 48,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction/pseuds/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction
Summary: This is a story about an unhealthy ‘love’ which rapidly turned into a disaster…





	1. Brumes (Mist)

**As The night sky was lit bit by bit by a faint golden light emerging from the east. In this early of a morning, in Bukhansan National park-some kilometers aways from Seoul- one of the entrance of the park was illuminated by the powerful headlight of multiple police cars and an ambulance. Police officers were standing in front of the vehicule door while the ambulancemen inside were busy taking care of an unconscious young man laying on a stretcher.**

**One of the police officer took a step forwards.**

  
**\- How Is he ?**  
**The ambulanceman hearing the question lifted his head from his clipboard to look at the policeman face.**

  
**\- Well, he is not in any dangers. He has some superficial cuts here and there but nothing serious. His states are also good. He only is a little deshydrated and in shock. Still, we will take him to a nearby hospital to conduct another check-up.**

  
**\- I see. Which hospital are you heading to  ?**

  
**\- Hum… we will probably go to Pak Hospital in Nowon-Gu.**

  
**The officer wrote down all the information while nodding.**  
**\- Could you tell the hospital to call us, please ? Here are the contact information of our headquarter. Once they reach the secretariat, ask for Detective Kang Jae-Rim. It probably would be him in charge of this case.**

  
**The ambulanceman looked at the officer with a bewilred look.**  
**\- Detective ? Is there a need for a detective for this ? He asked pointing at the sleeping youth. Isn’t this simply a person who lost his way in the park ?**

  
**The policeman smiled faintly, shaking his head.**  
**\- That young man is the missing teenager, Shim Changmin, from seven years ago.**

  
**The ambulanceman face went pale as his eyebrow almost went higher than it could possibly go on his forehead.**  
**He turned around to goggles at the youth.**

**\- He was alive !?**


	2. Brumes.II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about an unhealthy ‘love’ which rapidly turned into a disaster… and the boy woke up.

**The boy was woken up by his own screams coming from the top of his lungs. He hastily untangled his legs out of his sheet before jumping out of his bed; panting like an old dog out of breath with his back glued to the window.**

  
**He looked around like a mad man. Nobody was in the room. Nobody was going to hurt him. He was alone and in security. There was no one here doing all those hurtful things to him. Everything was alright. Nothing happened. It was just a nightmare. He breathed a sigh of relief and glanced around him again. His eyes fell on the clock on the bedside table. It indicated 03 :45 am. The boy glanced around once more. The room was plunged into the dark. The only source of light was the large window behind him which let the street lamp light flood into the room. He turned his head on his left and almost cried out of fear upon seeing a shadow in the left corner of the room, right by the door.**

  
**\- It’s alright boy, don’t be scared. Whispered a female voice in a calm and soothing manner.**  
**The boy stared confusedly at the shadow getting nearer. His heart beating faster and faster each time the shadow spoke.**

  
**\- It’s alright… don’t worry. The voice added. It’s me, Naeul noona.**

  
**\- Na…eul noona ?**

  
**\- That is right. I’m the nurse who delivered your medicine right before you fell asleep. Do you remember ?**

  
**The boy didn’t reply. He was trying to put his hazy memory in order while cltuching his medicinal gown in terror.**  
**\- It’s okay if you don’t remember. Say, can I turn the light on ?**

  
**The boy looked at the shadow and reluctantly nodded. But the light didn’t turn on. He tilted his head. _Why hasn’t she turned the light on ?_ he wondered until he realised he had nooded his head. She didn’t saw it.**  
**\- You… you can. He finally said, his voice a little hoarse from his earlier screams.**  
**\- Thank you.**

  
**Right after saying her thanks the light went on. The boy closed his eyes for a second before he opened them once again. His gaze a little blurry from the light, he still saw a female in a white get-up standing near his bedroom door. She was smiling reassuringly at him, shaking her hand in front of her in a friendly way. Once he saw her, he immediatly recognized her. He had effectively seen her right before he had gone to sleep.**

  
**\- Naeul.... noona ?**  
**\- Yes, it’s me.**

**She wanted to go near him to wrap her arms around his shaking body like a mother would do for her children but she knew she couldn’t do it. That boy wasn’t familiar enough with her, was afraid of female and to top it all he was also scared by this new environment the hospital represented. Seeing him in such a panicked state, clustered against the window like a hunted faw was tugging a lot of her heartstring. But she was a professional after all so she resisted her impulse and asked instead :**

  
**\- Do you remember me now ? She asked with a little laugh in her voice.**

  
**The boy cutely nooded his head but he was still on his guard. He wasn’t quite used to the fairer sex. The last time he had seen a female  was when he was thirteen. That was seven years ago.**

  
**The nurse smiled sweetly but her eyes were full of contained sorrow. A child this cute having suffered from such monstrosity. She swallowed all of her curses and negative emotions to smile a beaming grin at the poor trembling boy.**

  
**\- Do you want to drink some water ?**

  
**The boy shook his head.**

  
**\- Then you should go back to sleep. It’s still early.**

  
**The boy glanced briefly at the window and nooded.**

  
**\- Do you want me to tuck you in ?**

  
**The boy shook his head.**

  
**\- Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep ?**

  
**The boy shook his head once again.**

  
**\- ... Alright, then go to bed.**

  
**The boy obediently climbed back on his bed and went under his sheet.**

 **The nurse smiled as she watched over him trying to find a comfortable side to sleep on.** **She then switched the light off.**

  
**\- Good night, Changmin-ah.**  
**She waited a bit for a reply but it didn’t come. She was about to close the door when a feeble voice answered back.**

  
**\- Good night to you too, Naeul noona.**

 **The nurse face lit up with some joy.**  
**\- Thank you. See you tomorrow.**


	3. Brumes.III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about an unhealthy ‘love’ which rapidly turned into a disaster…and the detective smile.

**It was currently 6 AM in the morning.**

**In the police headquarter of Seoul, in one of the office located on the far left of the fifth floor, was the office of a detective. His name was Kang. Kang Jae-Rim.**

**His office was wide. In there was a large glass desk full of half-full cups of coffee, huge stock of case file piled up like the tower of Pisa, a classical lamp desk, three leather chairs, a sofa under the window, a library behind the desk and a board full of piece of newspaper articles, photographs and police reports on the wall facing the glass desk. And right now in this office, a phone was playing a lively song very loudly; trying its best to wake up its owner. And it actually succeeded. A heavy hand landed on the samsung phone laying on the grey carpet near the sofa.**

**\- Stup beeng so nosy ’una (stop being so noisy Hyuna) ! The hand slurred while it tried to switch off the cellphone. And then, the hand went back to sleep. It was about to hop back on the sleep wagon when the cellphone revived once again saying with a bouncy voice «Bubble bubble pop, bubble bubble pop pop !!». The sleeper mubbled some insult and finally opened his eyes to glare at the noisy device laying bruyantly on the floor. The detective pushed his sheet off and sat down, staring fiercly at his phone. He was seriously considering whether or not he should put the damned gadget in the sink of the male bathroom or to throw it through the window.**

**He sighed and instead of acting on his thought, Kang Jae-Rim picked the phone up and pressed on the ‘call’ button then put it on speaker.**

**\- WHAT ?**

**\- What do you mean « what », you bastard ! Is this how you talk to your long time friend ?**

**\- Oh, it’s only you. What do you want ?**

**\- Hey, I have a name ! A name, you bastard ! It’s JunHo ! Moon JunHo !**

**\- Stop speaking nonsense and tell me why you interrupted my nap ! You better have a golden reason to do so, if not I will make sure to put you at an intersection !**

**\- Hyung-nim , my dear hyung-nim, of course I have a good reason, ahahahahah ! I would never dare to cut off hyung-nim well deserved sleep over nothing ! Even with thousand of guts and a hundred bellies full of courage I would never dare !**

**\- Oh, cut the crap or I will hook you up with Sungso noona !**

**\- Anything but that ! Replied Moon JunHo in a desesperate voice.**

**\- Speak. Jae-rim spat out wihtout any pity.**

**\- Seriously, can't even take a damn joke anymore, this bastard ! murmured Junho. Here is the news : The kid woke up.**

**A sharp glint flashed past Kang Jae-Rim’s eyes. He quickly stood up.**

**\- What ?**

**\- The hospital called a minute ago saying the kid woke up and is well enough to answer question now.**

**Kang Jae-Rim sucked in a mouthful of air. His blood pressure was raising and his blood boiling. An excited smile tugged the corner of his lips.**

**\- Does that mean we can go see him now ?**

**Moon JunHo laughed.**

**\- I knew you would say this so I asked the hospital for an appointment at seven.But you do know there is an ongoing storm right now ?**

**\- Seven ? Repeated the detective while glancing at the clock hung above the entrance of his office without bothering about that so called storm.**

**\- Where are you, poopy brain ?**

**\- I’m not a poopy brain, you bastard ! I’m in Sajik-Dong, not far from the office.**

**\- Then come pick me up, bird brain.**

**\- I’m not a bird brain either ! I’m here in twenty minutes, you moron ! And don't you dare set up that date or else I will tell everyone what happened in your trainee day.**

**And before Kang Jae-Rim could reply, JunHo hastily hanged up on him.**

**Jae-Rim shook his head and smiled before throwing his phone on the couch. He then stroked his beardless chin.**

**\- The kid finally woke up. I can’t wait ! He whispered, a wide toothy grin on his face.**


	4. Brumes.IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about an unhealthy ‘love’ which rapidly turned into a disaster… The doctor sigh.

**By one of the window located on the fourth floor of a large white building- in a room with grey and white walls, a reading desk and a chair made of plastic- stood a young man in a bluish medical gown staring dazedly at the sky. It was dark with huge black cloud with lightning streaming accross the sky from time to time while a heavy rainstorm accompagned by a cold wind were howling haughtily. He kept looking at the pitch black sky emotionlessly, as if what he was looking at couldn’t be registered in his brain. A knocking sound suddenly broke the peaceful atmospher young man thoughts. The room’s door slowly opened to reveal a woman.**

**She was tall- thanks to her three inch heels- smooth skin like jade, black ink hair cut into a square plunging style. She was wearing a doctor coat over a pale gree shirt and black skirt. A smile was tugging the corner of her cherry lips as she walking into the room. As soon as he saw the woman, the boy’s eyes went ice-cold and emotionless as his gaze pierced at her face. The woman, even after seeing this, still smiled at the boy. She was looking at him with a gaze as loving as a mother’s gazing at her children with her almond shapped eyes, split into half cressent moon.**

**\- Good morning Changmin-ah ! How are you doing today ?**

**She was greated back by silence.**

**Dr Han creased her brow but still smiled brightly.**

**\- By the way Chanmin-ah, can’t you call me Seo-Hee noona ? Since you call nurse Kim ‘noona’ shouldn’t you say it to me too ? Don’t you think it’s unfair ? Aren’t I your physician ?**

**\- I don’t want to.**

**\- Huh ? Why ?**

**The boy threw her a frosty glance and didn’t bother to give her a reply as he carried on to look at the storm raging behind the window.**

**Dr Han sighed ruefully.**

**\- You are so not cute ! Dr Han complained while rooling her eyes. But there is something I don’t understand. Why is your gaze so cold when you look at me ?**

**The boy didn’t say a word.**

**Dr Han tilted her head, staring at him with sharp eyes**

**\- You must really not like me or is it that I am a woman ? Anyway, I’m not here for that ! Today, changmin-ah, you are going to receive a visit. Guess who ! she blabled excitedly.**

**The boy just stood beside the window, watching the reflexion of Dr Han sitting down on the only existing armchair in his room with cold eyes.**

**\- Don’t want to guess ? That is fine too. It’s the police. They want you to answer some question for them. After that, you will be able to see your parents. Don’t you want to see them ? As for them, they have been eagerly waiting to meet you. Especialy your mother.**

**\- I don’t want to see them. The boy retorted back without any emotion in his already dull voice.**

**Dr Han eyebrow shot up on her forehead.**

**\- Why ?**

**Once again the boy didn’t reply.**

**Dr Han sighed once again.**

**\- Okay. I will tell your parent that you aren't ready to see them... for now -She slowly rose from her seat. The police is going to be here soon. Go take a bath.**

**She went to the door, opened it and on the doorstep she turned around to glance at the young boy stubbornly giver her his back as well as the cold shoulder.**

**\- Really not cute at all. She blankly grumbled under her breath before closing the door behind her.**


	5. Brouillards.I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On that vast plain where the cold southwind plays, a fair choice is given.

**A man slowly opened his eyes. But everything he saw was a blurry mess. He blinked and blinked until his eyesight went back to normal. But it seemed like doing this motion only gave him a growing headache. It was as if a million needles were poking at every nook and crany of his brain. He closed his eyes a little. He then took a breath and re-opened them. The first thing he saw was a ceiling. It was painted in a faded white with rotten blackish exposed timber. Moss was growing on it and he could even see a large hole in the ceiling. The man was very confused as he turned his trobbing head to the left. Broken chairs, table, an old Tv and trash greeted him. He turned his head to the right only to see the exact same thing. Trash littering the ground. As for himself, he noticed he was laying down on a dirty futon. The man furrowed his brow, completly at a loss. " _What am I doing in this run-down house ? How come ? Wasn’t I on my way home ?"_**

  
**\- Awake ?**  
**Earing a cold voice coming from nowhere, the man jumped on his feet in fright as he looked around him. Unfortunatly, only darkness was there.**

  
**\- Is… is someone here ? The man asked as he fearfully looked around.**  
**\- There is only me. Replied a man’s voice.**  
**Scared, the man faced the black corner where he heard the voice.**  
**\- Who… who are you ? Wh… why am I he…here ?**  
**\- What ? Haven't you realised it yet ? I’m the man who kidnapped you.**  
**\- Ki… kid…napped ? What for ?**  
**\- I brought you here to give you a choice.**  
**\- What ?**  
**\- Don’t worry, it is a rather simple choice.**  
**\- I don’t… I don’t understand what you mean ?**  
**\- You don’t have to understand, you just have to make a choice, Kwon SongHo-yah.**  
**The man flinched.**  
**\- A choice ? And How… how… did… you know… my name ?**

  
**The voice laughed cold-bloodedly.**  
**\- I know many things about you SongHo-Yah. You went to the army before going to Myongji university and majored in Political Science and Diplomacy with good result. You then got a job in the government as a secretary for the ministry of foreign affairs. You are currently engaged to Kang Haneul who went to Ewha Womans University whom work as an english teacher in a girls high school. As for your parents; your father is deceased and your mother live with you and your fiancée right now in that really fancy house you brought three years ago with some ‘help’.**  
**Kwon SongHo mouth fell open. Staring wide eyed at the black corner.**  
**\- How… how do you know all of this ? Just who are you ?**  
**\- Catch !**  
**\- Huh ?**  
**A black object was throw in Kwon SongHo’s direction. He catched it on reflex. When his eyes fell on the black object he immediatly recognized it. It was an I-phone with a ‘Rilakkuma’ phone case on. Kwon SongHo lifted his head back up, this time anger was mixed with fear in his gaze.**  
**\- WHAT DID YOU DO TO HANEUL, YOU SON OF A BITCH !**

  
**The voice once again laughed emotionlessly.**  
**\- Tut tut tut…. Careful, SongHo-yah. You wouldn’t want Haneul’s pretty head to blew up, right ?**  
**\- NO ! Mercy ! Have mercy ! Please ! I beg of you !**  
**\- Unlock the phone and take a look.**  
**SongHo did as he was told. Soon a video was playing showing Haneul and his mother tighly bound and blindfolded in a small room. At this point, SongHo was crying, snot running down his nose.**

  
**\- Do you understand your situation better now ?**  
**SongHo quietly nodded his head.**  
**\- Do you think you can make a choice now ?**  
**Another nod of the head. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice with hostage at his disposal. He just couldn’t refuse him.**  
**\- Good.**  
**\- What do you want me to do ? Does it has anything to do with the ministry of foreign affairs ? Do you want me to spy on a special case ? I will do it ! I will do it all ! So please...**  
**\- I don’t care about your foreign ministry or whatnot ! Roared the kidnapper’s voice. All that I want to know is if you are ready to throw away your life for those you hold dear, SongHo-yah.**  
**\- I… I will do anything !**  
**\- I want to buy your life and use it howhever I want in exchange of the life of your dear mother and fiancée. What do you think ? A fair choice, right ?**  
**SongHo was left speechless for a while before he could recover his speaking ability.**  
**\- Huh ?**  
**\- What ? Can’t trade your little life for your mother and fiancée’s sake ? Oh, well it’s okay. I will just have to kill you three and we won’t have to talk about it anymore.**  
**-No ! Anything but that ! I will do it ! I will even kill myself if I have to ! I will ! I promise ! So please let them go, I beg you !**  
**\- Such a good boy. The voice answered back, still without any emotion.**  
**The kidnapper trew a black purse at SongHo’s feet.**

  
**\- Here, take it.**  
**\- Wha… what is it ? SongHo asked in a trembling voice.**  
**\- Your suicidal tool. Open it.**  
**SongHo gulped down a mouthful of salive before bracing himself to open this poisoned gift. Inside the pouch, a gun was quietly laying there.**  
**SongHo, completly frightened, dropped the pouch on the the dirty ground.**  
**\- Isn it beautiful ? I brought it especially for you. It’s an Hi-Point C-9 semi-automatic Pistol. Since I knew you have never held a gun in your life, I put a little manual for begginer in the purse. Aren’t I nice ?**

  
**SongHo’s legs turned soft on him and were no longer able to support him; His knee loudly bumped onto the dirty floor, completly stunned stupid.**  
**\- In two days, I will send you an adress on this phone. Inside the truck of your car, there is a package that you will deliver in a certain place for me. After it’s done you will sent  me a message and I will give you another adress. You will stay at the place until it’s time to use the gift I gave you. Understood ?**  
**A heavy and intense silence fell betwen Kwon SongHo and the kidnapper. The former eyes flickering with uncertainty and dread.**  
**\- By the way, I think you have thought about it but if you call the police I will kill you and the two women, if you don’t go there in two days, I will kill you as well as the women. If you tell anyone of your entourage of our little agreement or have a suspicious attitude I will, without a doubt, kill you and the women. But if you do as you are told, I will let your fiancée and mother go.**

  
**SongHo laughed hopelessly in between two sobs.**  
**\- If I do as you ordered, will you let Haneul and my mother go ? Can I really believe these words ?**  
**\- As long as you respect the end of your deal, you can rest asured I will respect my promise. I will free your precious Haneul and your mother. I will even send you a video on how they are doing each time you do the task I asked you to do until your end.**  
**SongHo stared at the phone. The video was set on repeat. He clenched the cellphone in his fist. " _If I do I die, if I don’t I also die. At least mom and Haneul would be able to leave unscathed"_.**

  
**As if it could hear SongHo inner thoughts tip in his favor, the voice asked :**  
**\- Do we have a deal, SongHo-yah ?**  
**SongHo took a deep breath, his eyes pressed tight before he re-opened them**  
**\- We have… a deal. SongHo spat out bitterly in between his clenched teeth, feeling as if he had just sold his soul to the devil.**

  
**\- You made the right choice. Said the voice as he walked out of the dark.**  
**SongHo’s face went pale as he looked at the person standing in front of him.**

  
**\- It’s you !**


	6. Brumes.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about an unhealthy ‘love’ which rapidly turned into a disaster… an elegant smile hidding the rage of a beauty.

**Dr Han Hyemi greeted patients along her way back to her office with a face full of smile and kindness but once she reached her office and opened its door, her smile froze on her face. Two men where already inside. One was seated behind her desk reading some report she had left on it and the other one was standing not too far away from her desk, throwing her an apologetic glance before turning his head to talk to his acolyte :**

**\- Hyung-nim, it’s her.**

**Dr Han kind smile vanished like smoke, replaced by cold eyes and a icy tone.**

**\- Who are you ? What are you doing in my office ?**

**\- Hello Dr Han ! I am police inspector Moon JunHo and this is Kang Jae-Rim, we talked on the phone not to long ago.**

**Dr Han slowly entered her office, closing the door behind her as she walked straight to her desk.**

**\- Police or not, if you don’t get your butt off of my chair, I will rip you a new one. She said with a sweet smile.**

**Moon JunHo eyes almost popped out of their socket, hearing the graceful Dr Han talking so crudly.**

**Kang Jae-Rim didn’t said a thing, quietly lifted his behing from the leather chair to sit on the guest one in front of the desk. Han Hyemi then charmingly sat on her chair, cleaned her desk of all the paper on it and then looked at the men in front of her with a charming but unfriendly smile.**

**\- You are late. The appointment was at 7. It is now way past 9.**

**Kang Jae-Rim once again didn’t utter a word and only glanced at his partner. His eyes seemed to say _«you deal with it by yourself since it’s your fault anyway»_**

**Moon JunHo laughed awkardly, scratching his head.**

**\- I am sorry ! It’s my fault ! I had totally forgot your hospital wan’t in Seoul so…**

**\- I see…The doctor frigidly replied, staring coldly at Kang Jae-Rim whom didn’t seem to notice the unfriendly glare locked on his person.**

**\- What do you want to know ? She asked, folding her arms under her busty chest.**

**Kang Jae-Rim didn’t beat around the bush and directy asked her about the mental state of the boy. Dr Han sighed.**

**\- I’m not a psychologist so I can’t really give you any real information, but as far as I am concerned I think Changmin-ah currently has PTSD. I’m fairly sure he also has Social Anxiety Disorder and suffer from depression. I think he may also suffer from some other mental illiness but it is out of my competence to tell you which.**

**\- What ?**

**Moon JunHo looked at her, a grimace on his face as if she had just talked in French to him. Dr Han glanced at Moon JunHo with some disdain in her eyes. Her thought- _he is an inspector and he doesn’t even know this ?_ \- were completly visible on her gorgeous face. Seeing her staring him down like this, JunHo couldn’t help but smile bitterly.**

**\- PTSD also know as Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder : It is a symptom that occur after experiencing a traumatic event such as war, rape, child abuse or being taken hostage. Nightmares, flashbacks, numbing of emotions, depression, and feeling angry, irritable, distracted and being easily startled are common. Social Anxiety Disorder is a fear of social situations in which the person is exposed to unfamiliar people or to possible scrutiny by others. As for depression, it is a common and serious medical illness that negatively affects how you feel, the way you think and how you act. Jae-Rim explained as if he was a medicinal dictionnary.**

**\- Oh ! I see ! Thank !**

**\- It seems like inspector Kang know his stuffs unlike someone… she nonchalantly commented looking at Moon JunHo who embarrassedly looked away. Anyway, I also noticed that he has a strange dislike toward women. The only one who could go near him was Naeul nurse but she quit several days ago because of family matter.**

**\- Can I have her contact info ?**

**\- I can send them to you via the mail you gave me.**

**\- Yes, Thank you.**

**\- By the way, he is not yet in the know so if you could refrain from mentioning this to him, I would be grateful. These are the only things I can tell you about his pretty head.**

**Kang Jae-Rim nodded then followed by another question.**

**\- Does he have any habits, like or dislike… beside women ?**

**\- Humm… He likes standing in front of the window in a daze, watching TV, well, only the news through. He has nightmares almost every night, doesn’t talk much but when he do, he talk back really well and smiling is like a thing he forgot even existed. Trully a pitiable child.**

**JunHo and Kang Jae-Rim wrote down all of her words. Then Jae-Rim raised his head to look at Dr Han.**

**\- Did you run some test on his body like instructed ?**

**\- We did.**

**\- What were the result ?**

**Dr Han gimaced. Not happy at all.**

**\- Good but bad at the same time.**

**\- What do you mean ?**

**\- His general condition is more or less good. He was well fed. His growth is in the green just like any other young man his age. He is even on the tall side. The only problem was on his lower body.**

**JunHo frowned while Jae-Rim was expressionless.**

**\- Lower body ? JunHo repeated.**

**Dr Han punched her glass desk, her eyes were filled with hate.**

**\- That child ! He was raped ! And on a daily basis, judging by the trace we found ! That bastard ! She howled in anger. If he was standing in front of me, I would have mangled him to death !**

**Kang Jae-Rim squinted his eyes.**

**\- If in addition to the kidnapping he was violated again and again for the past seven years that explain his mental state. Murmured Moon JunHo.**

**\- No kidding ! Sarcastically replied Han Hyemi.***

**JunHo laughed awkwardly yet again. Kang Jae-Rim didn’t pay anymind to her retort and instead asked her a question.**

**\- Is that boy under your charge ?**

**\- Yes.**

**\- I want to transfer him to a hospital in Seoul. Is it possible ?**

**Dr Han crossed her legs.**

**\- It is, yes. I recommend you to place him in a psychatric oriented one. She then frowned. But not one of those with old fashioned old men still thinking people suffering from mental illiness is a tare of the society that need to be eradicated from the surface of the earth. Saying so, she started scribbling on a paper note. Here, this one should be good. She said while handing over the note to Moon JunHo. I will also personally talk to one of my acquitance there to see if she can help. Now, if you don’t have any other questions, I will guide you to Changmin’s room.**

**The three of them soon stood up from their respective chair.**

**\- Just one last question before we go, Dr Han.**

**\- Yes ?**

**Kang Jae-Rim looked straight into her eyes.**

**\- Did you, perhaps, notice if the boy showed any sign indicating he liked men ?**

**Han Hyemi stared at Kang Jae-Rim a little stunned but quickly recovered her sense.**

**\- Just like with the female staff. She replied simply before opening the door of her office. Anything else inspector Kang Jae-Rim ?**

**The tone of her voice was chilly.**

**Kang Jae-Rim shook his head.**

**\- Nothing for now. I will call if I need something else.**

**Han Hyemi didn’t reply but an elegant smile lifted the corner of her lips; hidding the rage of a beauty.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lol.... Poor JunHo, seems like Dr Han is out for his blood.


	7. Brumes.VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about an unhealthy ‘love’ which rapidly turned into a disaster… The boy Vs the policemen partI

**Dr Han and the two police officers were standing in front of a white door. She gently knocked on it before turning the door handle and enter the boy’s room.**

**\- Changmin-ah ! The police is here quickly come….**

**But she stopped in the middle of her sentence. Nobody was in the room.**

**\- Huh ? Where is he ? Did he escape ? Moon JunHo asked rather worried.**

**Dr Han, instead of replying, entered the room to head straight toward the wardrobe behing the rom’s door. She opened them and quickly found what she was looking for. The boy was sleeping curled up like a kitten, huddled in a corner on the wardrobe floor.**

**JunHo and Kang Jae-Rim poked their head to look as well.**

**\- Why is he sleeping here ?**

**Dr Han looked behind her and declared :**

**\- For some reason, this is where he sleep. It’s rare for us to even see the kid sleep on the bed. It may possibly come from a trauma caused during his abduction.**

**JunHo and Kang Jae-Rim nooded in understanding.**

**Dr Han turned her head again to look at the boy. His face was flushed a little, his eyebrows tighly knit together. His sleep looked like it wasn’t a peaceful one.**

**\- I will wake him up now. Be careful, hem ay scream.**

**The policemen nooded again.**

**Dr Han kneeled beside changmin’s curled up form, gently shaking him up.**

**\- Changmin-ah… changmin-ah, wake up. It’s Hyemi-noona.**

**After a shaking him for a full five minutes, the boy finally opened his eyes. At first his sight was blurry but after a few second, he immediatly recognized the face of Dr Han. Seeing the light return in the boy eyes, she rapidly stood up and took several step back. The policemen followed her exemple and also retreated to the side.**

**\- Changmin-ah, it’s Dr Han. She informed him in a sweet voice.**

**The boy posed his sight on her then his eyes shifted on the two men behind him. Almost instantly, his eyes grew wide open, went on his knee and hurried away from the wardrobe to climb on his bed. There, he started shaking like a leaf, sweating profusely and wheezing with tears in his eyes while they darted toward the door to the three people beside the wardrobe. The poor boy was completly panicked.**

**Before doing anything to help the boy, Han Hyemi turned to the policemen.**

**\- I Knew it-she sighed. I am going to ask you to leave the room for a while, gentlemen. She flatly said to the two men, pointing to the door.**

**The two nodded.**

**\- We understand.**

**\- I will call you once he has calmed down enough to see you.**

**Standing in front of the closed door numeroted _206_ , Moon JunHo and Kang Jae-rim were waiting diligently for Han Hyemi’s call when Moon Junho glanced at his partner, his eyebrows a little furwored.**

**\- Don’t you think it’s strange ?**

**\- What is ? Jae-Rim asked without turning his head to look at him.**

**\- That boy, as soon as he saw us, he screamed… don’t you think it’s weird ? It seemed a little staged to me.**

**Kang Jae-Rim pondered a bit about it before slowly opening his mouth.**

**\- As soon as the boy saw us, his pupil dilated in fear, his face bacame slighty red, his breathing bacame erratic and soon started wheezing indicating his cardiac system went in overdrive. It was real. Even A-list actor woudn’t be able to put out such a life-like show.**

**\- Uhm… you may be right. I was, perhaps, too suspicious for whatever reason.**

**\- No, It’s certainly good to be suspicious in fear to let the right suspect get away.**

**JunHo sadly stared at Kang Jae-Rim and patted his shoulder.**

**\- It wasn’t your fault.**

**Jae-Rim snorted but didn’t say anything else ; his gaze quietly resting on the door as it would split open for him with just his gaze alone.**

**Ten minutes later, the door finally craked open and two nurses exited the room.**

**\- Dr Han said you can come in.**

**The two policemen nooded and entered. Dr Han was standing near the bed. The boy was calmly staring at the TV.**

**\- How is he ? Whispered Moon JunHo while Kang Jae-Rim had his eyes glued on the boy.**

**\- He is ok now. We gave him something to calm his nerve.**

**\- Will he be able to answer our questions ?**

**\- Yes but you only have thirty minutes.**

**\- Thank you.**

**\- It’s ok. Remember, added Han Hyemi before shutting the door behing her, you only have thirty minutes.**

**\- This is all we need...**


	8. Brumes.VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about an unhealthy ‘love’ which rapidly turned into a disaster… The boy Vs the policemen partII

**Just like when they left the room, the boy was sitting on his bed, carefully wrapped into his sheet. His eyes whom where glued on the TV tore apart from it to watch the two men enter his territory.**

**He unconsciously shifted his body away from them while watching the two men with a certain degree of wariness.**

**They stared at each other like that for a few minutes before Jae-Rim strode toward the bed and sat down on the chair left near it.**

**Moon JunHo quietly stood behind him, his black eyes staring intently at the boy. Noticing the gaze, the boy shifted uncomfortably on the bed.**

**\- Good morning young man, my name -Jae-rim fished his police badge out of his inner pocket overcoat for the boy to look at- is Kang Jae-Rim, I am the detective in charge of your case. The man behind me, is inspector Moon JunHo.**

**The boy cautiously eyed Moon JunHo from the corner of his eyes. The man was tall, his hair was brownish and combed back with an undercut on each side of his temples with black bottomless eyes. The boy’s lips parted a little.**

**_He is… handsome._ He thought. **

**Then his eyes fell on Jae-Rim. That man was much older and just like Moon JunHo, he was also on the tall side, his black hair were cut short.**

**It almost looked like an army haircut. The eyes of the man were sparkling; full of curiosity and impatience. His lips were tugged upward. But it didn’t looks like the man even realised it.**

**\- My colleague and I would like to ask you some questions. Is it ok ?**

**The boy hesitently nooded is consent.**

**Jae-Rim smile widened.**

**\- Good.**

**He rummaged thorough his pocket to take out a ballpen and a sheet of paper. JunHo handed him a clipboard taken from his pannier while he, himself, took out a mini-recorder and put it on play.** **Jae-Rim unfolded the sheet of paper and clipped it on the clipboard. He lifted his eyes from the tool to look at the boy.**

**\- The interview of the young boy found in Bukhansan National park is being conducted by Inspectors Moon JunHo and Kang Jae-Rim on the eighteen of july 2017 in Pak Hospital located in Nowon-Gu, Korea. My bagde number is 902611, the number of my partner’s badge is 821811. It is currently 10 past 20.**

**Jae-Rim inhaled and exhaled. He was deeply excited, feeling his blood boiling inside his middle-aged body.**

**\- Are you ready ? He asked the boy.**

**The latter nooded again.**

**\- I’m sorry, but we need to hear your voice boy. I will repeat my question. Are you ready ?**

**The boy hesited for a second before replying.**

**-… Yes.**

**\- Good. I will start now. Is it ok with you ?**

**\- Yes.**

**\- What is your name, sex and age ?**

**\- My… my name is Shim Chang-Min. I am thirt… no… twenty years old and I am male.**

**\- What are the name of your parents ? Do you have any siblings ? What are their names ?**

**\- My parents name are Shim Dongsun and Lee Hee-Young. I have two sisters called Su-Yeon and Joo-Yeon.**

**\- Now I want to know what type of clothes you had on the 14th of March 2010 when you disappeared. Do you remember ?**

**\- I was wearing… my school uniform.**

**\- Why ? You didn’t have school that day.**

**\- I had extracurricular activities… that day…. I was in a group doing a sciences project… I was on my way home… when it… happened.**

**Changmin shifted his body weight on the right. Jae-Rim squinted his eyes.**

**\- The person who abducted you, was it a man or a female ?**

**\- It was a man.**

**\- Wash he tall ? Short ?**

**\- Tall.**

**\- Did he looked young or old ?**

**\- Young.**

**\- Did you saw his face ?**

**Changmin shook his head.**

**\- We need to hear your voice. Jae-Rim reminded the boy once again.**

**\- No. I didn’t saw it. I never saw it. He would always… always put… put a blindfold over my eyes.**

**\- Do you happen to remember what he was wearing ?**

**\- Yes. He had jeans on… a pair of white converse… a cap and a face mask with black sunny.**

**\- Did he had any trademark sign on his face or hand ?**

**Changmin was silent for a moment.**

**\- He had an… old watch… on his left… left wrist. He always wear it on his left wrist.**

**\- Do you perhaps recall the brand ?**

**\- It was a Rolex watch.**

**\- Did it looked like this ?**

**Moon JunHo lifted his left arms, pulled up his sleeve to show him a watch locked around his wrist. It had a steel wristbrand, the frame and glasses were black.**

**Changmin shook his head.**

**\- Not the same. The one he had… wasn’t as nice as this one. It was really old.**

**JunHo nooded.**

**\- … but… his voice… his voice sounded a little bit… like… you, but... but it was deeper. The boy softlywhispered in a frigthened tone, fleeing a little further away toward the outter side of the matress. At this rythm, he will soon kiss the floor.**

**\- HUH ! My voice ? You must be kidding ! Exclamed JunHo, almost stroding forward, his voice full of disbelief, but was blocked by Jae-Rim’s arms.**

**\- That man, was he nice to you ?**

**\- Yes.**

**\- Did he come to your room often ?**

**The boy visibly flinched.**

**-… he would… he would come almost every night. Some day he would be there in the morning. He would also stay in the evening.**

**\- How often does he stay in the morning and evening ?**

**\- He would come over in the morning two times every three days and once every fourteen days.**

**\- I see. How did you wash up ? Eat ?**

**\- I was autorised… to use the bathroom… once a day. As for food, he delivered a meal almost everyday.**

**\- When ?**

**\- The first meal… was usually at 5 AM. Lunch was given at the same time and dinner was sometime given at 22, 23 PM or even at midnight or a one in the morning. Dinner never was on a set time.**

**Jae-Rim nooded.**

**\- Do you know where he held you captive ? Jae-Rim questionned, his eyes shinning.**

**\- When I came to, I was… I was already inside a room. There was… nothing inside… beside a dirty sheet and a bucket.**

**\- The house was it new or old to you ?**

**\- Old. In ruin.**

**\- Where there other people with you beside the kidnapper ?**

**\- I… I think… maybe… two or four others persons ? I’m… I’m not really sure.**

**\- Let’s get back to your room. Did it had any windows ?**

**\- It… it did.**

**\- Did you look out the window ?**

**\- I… I did…**

**\- What did you see ?**

**\- Nothing.**

**Jae-Rim frowned.**

**\- Nothing ? How come ?**

**\- Journal papers were pasted on the glasses windows.**

**\- Journal papers ?**

**\- Yes.**

**Jae-Rim smiled as if he had just won the annual lottery of the department store in front on his appartment complex.**

**\- Did you see any peculiar names on these journal papers ? Anything that could help ? Passionatly exclamed the inspector. He looked at the young man with expectant and excited eyes but was soon disappointed.**

**\- It was… it was only the national news paper.**

**Kang Jae-Rim slowly nodded his head. Then he kept his silence for a short while before staring at the boy.**

**\- Changmin-ah, I would like to know if that man once told you why he kidnapped you. Why did he let you go after seven years ? Did he tell you ?**

**The boy didn’t reply.**

**\- Did he do it to play with us, the police ? Does he has something against the police ? Did he ever Say anything to you, Changmin-ah ?**

**But the boy still didn’t reply. His face was pale and his gaze was fixed on the TV with a glazed look on. Jae-Rim glanced at the televison but only saw the female presenter emotionlessly talking some crap about a CEO running away with the company’s money.**

**Without as much as a warning, Changmin howled an ear splitting cry from the top of his lung as if someone had stabbed him right in the guts and started clawing off the skin on his arms.**

**The door opened with a loud « Bam » and Dr Han Hyemi bolted in with the previous two nurses on her heels.**

**\- The interview is over. GET OUT ! She spat without even giving them a side glance.**

**The two policemen where simply throw out of the room before they could even utter a word and stood dumbfounded before the tighly shut door. Moon JunHo and Jae-Rim stared at each other.**

**\- What the heck happened ?**


	9. Brouillards.II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a barren room, on a moonless night a demented laugh rise and burst...

**A man with black hair was slumped on the living-room sofa watching TV mindlessly when a phone started beeping. His lifeless eyes slowly darted to the noisy phone laying on the sofa on his right. He slowly straightened his position and at the same time stopped the rigging device. The man was in his late twenty, his face was sharp but one side of his chin had a rather feminine curve, giving his face an overhall strong but soft handsomeness. His eyes were as black as a moonless night. His nose was placed high on his face, his upper lips was thin while the bottom one was full and what looked like a faint smile appeared on his lips.**

**He grabbed the TV remote and switched the TV off.**

**The black haired man then stood up, removed his jacket to lazyly drop it on the sofa and slowly headed toward the staircase while humming a faint tune. His steps were fast and light. He quickly reached the first floor and headed to the bathroom. He slowly turned the door-handle and stepped in without switching the light on since the hallway was giving him enough lighting.**

**He looked around. As usual the room was dimly-lit since the windows were obstructed with journal paper. It was a large sauna like room whith a shower and toilet. On the grey tiles, countless sharp and blunt object were littering the ground. Some lonely bucket were stored here and there.**

**He headed toward a broken cabinet. In one of its drawers the man took a triple pair of surgical gloves and a pair of black leather gloves. He put a pair of surgical gloves on and the rest was stored away inside the back pocket of his jeans. He then randomly took one of the buckets and left the bathroom. He soon stood in front of one of the door present in the corridor. A piece of paper where a number was written on hung on the door. The number was 2.**

**He quickly took out a key, turned it three time into the keyhole, then grabbed the door-handle and turned it before giving the opening door a light push for it to slide open on its own.**

**Inside the dimly lit room, the only window of the room was covered in journal paper. The whole floor was covered by a plastic sheeting. And a king’s bed was imposingly throning in the middle of the room. Plastic chair was put close to the imposant bed ; someone was already seating on it.**

**The black haired man looked around a little bit before walking in. His tall frame suddendly became sharp, piercing and predatory. He rolled up his lips and smiled, excuding bloodlust ; his white teeth were looking as sharp as a knife, gleaming in the light upon coming closer to the left side of the bed.**

**On it, a thin bodied young boy was tied to the four pillars of a canopy-like-bed; his entire naked body was covered with sticky sweat. The face of the young man was distorted by fear, rage, and helplessness. His eyes were blindfolded and his mouth gagged, his skin showed trace of knife injury. He was desesperatly struggling against the rope restricting his limbs movement.**

**After watching the thin bodied young boy for a while, the man finally put down his bucket near his feet. He took out, from his jeans back pocket, his two pair of surgical glove to put on then he pulled out his black leather glove from his pocket and dropped it on the ground. Once his preparation were done, a ruthless and carnivorous smile quickly spread on his lifeless face. His eyes were burning with passion. His heart was beating faster and faster in his chest, his blood was boiling, his entire body was trembling from excitement, desire and lust. His nether region was painfully growing and pulsating hard against the fabric of his underwear.**

**\- Kyyyuuumiiiin ? The man called in a deep voice. Kyyyyyuuuumiiiin ? Aaaaah ! What should I do ? What should I do ? I reaaaaaaaally want to play with you right now ! The man slurred, his voice laced with lust.**

**The boy’s body shivered out of fear. _He is here ! He is here ! He is here !_**

**The man sat on the bed.**

**\- Kyyyuuuumiiiiiiin ! Do you know how desirable your body looks right now ? The man asked, his voice full of pride. Your skin is so pale and smooth. All thanks to my everyday great care. He added, caressing the boy’s cheek. You are so tempting !**

**The boy’s body shook but the man didn’t seem to notice. Instead he took another good look at the boy’s body.**

**The boy body was frail and juvenile with fair and smooth skin like a baby. His chest area was small with two little pink bud peeking out due to the cold. His abdomen was flat, pearled with bead of sweat making his skin glitter in the dim-lit light. His waist was flexible, his unseen buttock was plump and round with a pair of long, slander and sexy legs. He trully was a feast on the eyes.**

**\- Aaaaah !! I want to quickly play with you, be naughty with you… he whispered, licking the boy’s face.**

**Cold sweat poured down some more from the boy sweet face. He wa screaming from the top of his lung but sadly the rag in his mouth completly muffled his cry. The black haired man suddenly grabbed the young man’s jaw, and forced him to turn his blindfolded face to face his bottomless pit like eyes.**

**\- But what should I do ? Should I play to my heart content or do you to my heart content first ? Aaaah ! It’s so hard to choose ! What should I do Kyumin ?**

**The black haired man straightened his posture and looked over the other side of the bed as if he suddenly remembered something. His cold but burning eyes fell on the person seated on the plastic chair across the bed. A vicious smile hung on the corner of his lips.**

**\- What do you think I should do ? Cut or fuck ? The man laughed at his crude joke. After all, Min is here for you to see how I usually play. You will need to practice later. So instead of Min, I will let you have the honor of choosing for me. Cut or fuck ? Fuck or cut ? Choose wisely. Oh ? He exclamed almost instently, both will hurt anyway. he added shrugging his shoulders.**

**\- …N… No !**

**The man’s smile froze.**

**\- No ?**

**\- No ! I don’t want to !**

**\- Aahahahahah !**

**The man laughed loudly and quickly strode to the man side.**

**\- No ?**

**The dark haired man lifted his arms, turned his hand into a fist and crashed it into the man stomach. He lifted it again and again until the plastic chair fell on the floor. Then the man switched to his feet. He kicked and kicked and kicked again and again.**

**The black haired man then grabbed the man arms fiercely and almost crushed them.**

**\- No you said ? But… it wasn’t a request, it was a FUCKING ORDER ! So now you choose or it will be you !!**

**The young man on the chair coughed and wheezed, trying to catch back his breath.**

**\- I… I…**

**\- You, you what ? Did you thought that, since I wanted to use you, I wouldn’t dare touch you ? He threateningly asked as he grabbed his hair and viciously pulled on it.**

**The young man opened and closed his mouth but no words could be heard.**

**\- Well, you were obviously fucking wrong, you shit ! Don’t make me waste anymore of my good time or I’m going to kill you and find someone else to replace you ! Well, what will you choose ? He asked while pouring down kicks on his already wounded stomach.**

**\- CUT ! Please… please don’t hurt me… please…**

**The young man started crying.**

**\- What did you say ?**

**\- Cut ! The young man miserably whispered. I said cut… please… no more, I beg you… please…**

**A smile bloomed on the black haired man’s face as he watched the young man sob on the plastic sheeting covering the floor.**

**\- This is all I wanted to hear ! He howled, a rotten wolf grin on. He then languorously licked the tears hanging on the man’s lashes.**

**The man let go of the young man crushed body to run back to Kyumin side. He lovingly patted the boy head.**

**\- Did you heard, precious ? We are going to play !**

**Kyumin violently tried to shake his restrain off ; blood was flowing out of his wrist.**

**\- Now, now, I know you are excited too, so I brought plenty of our favorite toys !! It’s gonna be fun, I promise !**

**The man laughed in a crazed way. The young boy’s eyes grew wider as a muffled scream escaped from his gagged mouth.**


	10. Brumes.VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about an unhealthy ‘love’ which rapidly turned into a disaster… unexpectedly a 'serial killer' case ? partI

**Moon JunHo was furiously tipping on his laptop, sitting on the sofa in Jea-Rim’s office. He was currently transcripting Shim Changmin’s questioning.**

**\- How is it going ?**

**JunHo lifted his head up from the computer and saw Jae-Rim standind by the door frame with two cup of coffee in both hands. He smiled.**

**\- It’s done.**

**He then lifted a stack of paper off the coffee table in front of the sofa.**

**\- I have printed a copy for you.**

**Jae-Rim quickly strode into the office, put the cups down and snatched the printed copy out of JunHo’s hands; an excited smile hanging on his lips.**

**He read the paper in one go, his eyes rapidly scanning it from right to left, looking like a child receiving a gift for his birthday. He suddenly stood up and went to the board, took a erasable pen and started scribbling while talking.**

**\- According to our victim, the suspect his a male in his mid-to late twenty, has black hair and he is tall. The day of the victim’s kidnapping, the suspect was wearing a pair of converse shoes, navy blue jeans, sunglasses and a cap. He also has an old rolex watch on his left wrist.**

**Kang Jea-Rim laughed loudly. JunHo frowned.**

**\- What ? What is wrong ?**

**Jae-Rim looked at him, a bemused smile on his face.**

**\- We got done in.**

**\- Huh ?**

**Jae-Rim laughed once again.**

**\- There is no way that child can remember so many details after seven years. Don’t you find it strange ? The fact that he could even remember the name of the project and the student names he was doing that school project with to the ‘‘T’’ when all of those kids weren’t even _his_ friends to begind with ?**

**\- Why not ? After a traumatic even some people often remember what they had eaten the day of their kidnapping right ?**

**\- Yes. You are right. But the thing is, in our case, the kidnapping was done in the middle of the night, in an dark and narrow alley barely lit by floorlamp on the street. We could even speculate that he was caught with his back facing the kidnapper.**

**\- So, you think he is lying ?**

**\- I do think most of the things he said to us are true. But something is fishy. The boy does seem traumatized but it seem like he was well feed as well as well kept. Like a pet.**

**\- A pet ?**

**\- He could use the bathroom as he wanted, he was frequently visited and entertained.**

**\- Maybe the kidnapper said something to him ? Suggested JunHo.**

**\- Go on.**

**\- Maybe the kidnapper made a deal with him. Something like _«  I will let you go back but you musn’t give any informations about me to the police or else I will kill you as well as your family »_ ?**

**Jea-Rim nodded his head.**

**\- It is indeed a possibility. After all, it is rare for a kidnapped victim to be freed… alive. I wonder why ? Does he have a goal in mind ? Surrely, yes. Because if it was me, I wouln’t have left him alive. Someone who can help the police identify me, I would have killed him and then tossed him aside once I was done enjoying myself.**

**\- True. But you do remember the boy said he didn’t saw the kidnapper’s face.**

**\- Oh, that ? It’s a lie. Confidently revealed Jae-Rim, flipping the writen questionning’s pages.**

**\- Huh ?**

**Jae-Rim smiled widely.**

**\- It was a lie. That boy definitely saw the kidnapper’s face. He just doesn’t want to tell us. But i _s he protecting him ? Or protecting himself ?_ Jae-Rim pondered in his mind.**

**\- Aaaah ! That is why you were so surprised about him recalling so many details ?**

**Jae-Rim nodded.**

**\- Then why not say it to me earlier if you already knew ? Blamed JunHo with a frown on his handsome face.**

**Jae-Rim ignored him and carried on with his speculations.**

**\- The victim is kidnapped for seven years to be, in the end, released in a park, alive and kicking…**

**\- Well, he still has a psychological shadow…, interjected JunHo while pouting.**

**\- … was only used for his sexual needs. But was it really because he needed a sexual tool to satisfy him or was it for something else ?**

**\- Something else like… revenge?**

**\- Possible. After all, Shim Changmin’s father is Shim DongSun.**

**\- Isn’t he a politician ? Which office again ? I can’t seem to recall.**

**\- Minister of Foreign Affairs.**

**Moon JunHo whistled.**

**\- Wow ! That is the kind of father I wouldn’t want to have !**

**Jae-Rim gave him an odd glance. _«What is this brat talking about ? Don’t you have one like that at your family home too ?»_**

**\- Isn’t you father the Chief Superintendent General of Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency ?**

**\- Tut, tut, tut ! That is not the same Hyung, not the same at all.**

**_« What the fuck ‘'that is not the same’' bullshit you are sprouting from that dumd mouth of yours ? Ah, kids these days… »_ **

**Jae-Rim shook his head while giving him a side jeering glance. Then he completly ignored the fool once more.**

**\- Why are you looking at me like I’m some sort of idiot, hyung ? JunHo cutely complained.**

**\- The son of the Minister of Foreign Affairs being kidnpped for something his father may be acountable for is an option we need to investigate. But we can’t rule out the possibility of it being an isoled case of a sexual offender in search of a prey and it sadly fell on the minister’s son.**

**\- Ok !**

**JunHo slammed his palm on the coffee table with a bright smile on his face.**

**\- Which do you want ?**

**\- Hum ? Replied Jae-Rim not even bothering to lift his eyes from the writen questionning.**

**\- Which lead do you want to look at first ? The pedophile rapist who lucked out or the pedophile rapist doing his revenge against Shim Dongsun using his son ?**

**Suddenly, Jae-Rim eyes paused on the last page.**

**\- Hyung ?**

**Jae-Rim’s eyes were glued on the paper in front of him.**

_«- Did you see any peculiar names on these journal papers ? Anything that could help ?_

_\- It was… it was only the national news paper._

_*Silence*_

_\- Changmin-ah, I would like to know if that man once told you why he kidnapped you. Why did he let you go after seven years ? Did he tell you ?_

_*No reply from the boy*_

_\- Did he do it to play with us, the police ? Does he has something against the police ? Did he ever Say anything to you, Changmin-ah ?»_

**Jae-Rim frowned.**

**\- Something is off.**

**\- Huh ? Something is off ? Again ?**

**Jae-Rim didn’t answer. He went straight to the computer.**

**\- What are you doing, hyung ?**

**Instantly after JunHo asked , the young voice of shim changmin was heard in the office.**

_«[…] was only the national news paper._

_*Silence*_

_\- Changmin-ah, I would like to know if that man once told you why he kidnapped you. Why did he let you go after seven years ? Did he tell you ? »_

**\- Hyung ?**

**\- Shhh !**

**Jae-Rim replayed back the passage where no one was talking, slowed it down and raised the volume of the recording. After a short blank, a female voice could be heard.**

_«[…] finally been identified as Kwon DaeKyun, a middle schooler who disappeared seven years ago some months before Minister Shim dongSun son, Shim Changmin, was kidnapped. We will keep you updated when further information will be available. In other news, CEO Choi HyongKim, director of Choi enterprise has been successfully arrested after hiding for sevenn years. CEO Choi is suspected to have embezzled all the company’s money as well as holding his employee’s paycheek. He is currently being questionned in Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency… »_

**Kang Jae-Rim stopped the recording, his mouth stretched into a wide smile as Moon JunHo stared at him, his mouth agape.**

**\- A serial killer ! The pedophile rapist is a serial killer ! Jae-Rim laughed happily. I think we can add another victim under our rapist name…**

**‘‘BAM !!’’**

**\- Wha… ? JunHo shouted, jumping out of fright from his seat as the door’s office abruptly opened without any warning to reveal a yelling person.**

**\- KANG JAE-RIM, YOU BASTARD, ARE YOU THERE ?**


	11. Brumes.IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about an unhealthy ‘love’ which rapidly turned into a disaster… unexpectedly a 'serial killer' case ? partII

**Jae-Rim stared blankly for a few seconds as the new comer strode into the room to take a seat next to Moon JunHo as he also shooted back :**

**\- Kim Myung-Soo ! You arrived at the right time ! Do you know who is in charge of the murder case of the middle schooler who disappeared seven years ago, Kwon DaeKyun. I think this case and my case are related to each other ! I have a hunch that the kidnapper and the murderer are the same person ! So, I would like to speak with him about this and if he is willing to cooperate and share information with us ? Seriously, this is becoming interresting, so interresting ! Kang Jae-Rim declared in almost a single breath with an excited expression on his face, walking back and forth in front of the board while enthusiastically chewing on the marker pen.**

**The new comer, Kim Myung-Soo was a short middle aged man with salt and pepper hair, piercing and serious eyes and a perpetual scrowling face. He was currently staring at Jae-Rim pacing back and forth with lifted eyebrows. He wasn’t liking his happy face and shiny twinking eyes.**

**\- Senior inspector Kim Myung-Soo ?**

**Moon JunHo inquiring voice brought him back from his thoughts. He refocused his attention on Jae-Rim.**

**\- There is no need for you to look for him.**

**Kang Jae-Rim tilted his head.**

**\- Huum ? Why ?**

**\- Because you have him in front of you. Kim Myung-Soo declared with a firm voice while pointing to himself.**

**Kang Jae-Rim squinted his eyes into slit.**

**\- How come ?**

**\- Senior superintendent gave it to me.**

**Kang Jae-Rim and Moon JunHo stared at him, surprised.**

**\- Really ?**

**Kim Myung-Soo replied with a brief nod. Seeing this, Jae-Rim smiled.**

**\- For the Senior superintendent to personnaly give you this case must be because of the higher-ups.**

**Once again Myung-Soo nodded his head.**

**-That boy, Kwon DaeKyun, whose child is he ?**

**\- His father was Kwon Byung-Se, one of the vice-president of the Gukhoe (korean appelation for their national assembly).**

**Moon JunHo laughed bitterly.**

**\- Seems like that perverted bastard really do likes to go after children of politicians…**

**Kang Jae-Rim didn’t comment on JunHo’s remark but he silently agreed on it. Only Kim Myung-Soo seemed confused.**

**\- ? What do you mean ?**

**\- You do know that I am currently on Shim Changmin kidnapping case, right ?**

**Kim Myung-Soo gave a grunt as a reply.**

**\- Well, we have come up with a theory.**

**\- A theory ?**

**JunHo then took over to explain.**

 

**\- So, you think the one who kidnapped the minister son and the one who killed the vice-president assembly’s son is one and the same person ? _And_ he could also be a serial killer ?**

**\- Yes, this is what we think. That is why I wanted to find the one responsible for Kwon DaeKyun’s case.**

**\- I see. Replied Myung-Soo while stroking his beardless chin. This could be a thing.**

**\- Sooo, M. Kin Myung-Soo, are you on board with us ? Playfully asked Moon JunHo with a slight smirk on his handsome and sharp looking face.**

**\- Well, I don’t see why not.**

**An excited smile appeared on Jae-Rim’s face.**

**\- Great ! So what do you have for us ! He exclamed, eyeing the file Kim Myung-Soo had in his hand.**


	12. Brumes.X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about an unhealthy ‘love’ which rapidly turned into a disaster… unexpectedly a 'serial killer' case ? partIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[!!! WARNING !!!] This chapter contain adults activities such as physical violence and/or language, sex abuse, weapon or drugs usage which are insuitable for any children under 18. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> [[!!! WARNING !!!] THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO LONG AS F*** so good luck with that^^

**On green tender and young blade of grass pearled with cristal clear drop of dew shining brightly in the dazzling morning light laid a young boy.**

**His black haired head was crowned with fiery red roses, scabious flowers and absinthe. Shiny round dew were glistening on each of their petals. His eyes with his long black lashes were closed tighly as if he was sleeping. His young and cute face was void of any color. Only his thin lips, just like his hair, were peinted by a vibrant red.**

**His arms were crossed on his chest; holding a bouquet of absinthe and his placid and motionless heart. All the skin on his body was removed. Only the skin on his face was spared. All his meat was exposed for all to see. His muscles, arteries, veins and tendon were cuts. Insects, flies and maggot were slowly eating away his broken rib cage along with his emptied stomach. His sexual organ had gone missing. His cut legs were spread appart as if they were waiting for something; exposing his dilated anus. Overall the boy’s body was mangled and full of cuts.**

**Moon JunHo took his gaze away from the pictures thr Senior inspector Kim Myung-Soo gave to him and Kang Jae-Rim and gulped down a mouthful of saliva. He glanced at Kang Jae-Rim sitting next to him. His face was slighly pale, his brow furrowed staring hard at the photos. Seeing this, he turned is head away to unexpectedly met the gaze of Senior inspector Kim Myung-Soo. The inspector was staring fixedly at him with a contemplating gaze. A smile quickly lifted JunHo’s lips as he said :**

**\- Senior inspector Myung-Soo, this…, is it really Kwon DaeKyun ?**

**Kim Myung-Soo nodded.**

**\- We compared the boy DNA with M &Ms Kwon and he is indeed Kwon DaeKyun.**

**JunHo sighed while looking at the files laid out in front of him.**

**\- It is strange. In the files, it is said he was thirteen when he was kidnapped and died six months later but the corpse is so well preserved, as if the boy had died yesterday. It gives the creeps.**

**Suddenly the voice of the quiet Kang Jae-Rim rung.**

**\- Myung-Soo, do you have the autopsy report ?**

**Kim Myung-Soo raised an eyebrow and scoffed.**

**\- Who do you take me for ? Of course I have it.**

**\- Yeah, yeah, read it for me.**

**\- I’m not gonna read the whole thing !**

**Jae-Rim sighed.**

**\- Just a summary will do. Thanks. Now read.**

**Myung-Soo mumbled a bit before doing what was asked of him. JunHo chuckled seeing this scene. _« Seems like i’m not the only one hyung has wrapped around his little finger. Maybe the rumors are true after all ? As long as it’s inspector Kang, Senior inspector Kim won’t refuse any of his request. They really are… »_**

**-… Cute.**

**\- Huh ?**

**\- Huh ?**

**A pair of eyes shoot out mercilessly at him. JunHo started to sweat.**

**_Oh fuck !_ **

**\- Just now… did you say something ? Asked Kim Myung-Soo with a low growl.**

**\- What ? No. I didn’t say anything. JunHo denied while vigourously shaking his head. He wasn’t foolish enough to say ‘Yes’. He didn’t want to die yet without leaving behind a little young master for his parents to play with.**

**\- Didn’t you say ‘cute’ just now ? Coldly questionned Kim Myung-Soo.**

**\- You must have heard wrong, Senior inspector Myung-Soo. Then Moon JunHo smiled brightly. The smile seemed to say ‘‘ Glare at me all you want, you don’t have proof so you can’t do a thing to me’’**

**\- You… !**

**Kim Myung-Soo angrily pointed a finger at Moon JunHo’s face. His own face was a little flushed from anger by the shameless behavior of the kid sitting in front of him. Kang Jae-Rim softly laughed, greatly amused by the two people acting a play of ‘I saw-you-and-accuse-you- and-you-don’t-have-proof-I-deny’ before putting back a serious expression on his face.**

**\- Leave the kid alone and read this report already, Myung-Soo.**

**Myung-Soo nodded then menacingly glared at JunHo once more – who skillfuly averted his heated gaze- and read out loud the content of a piece of paper he fished out from his files.**

**\- The body is that of a well-developed, well-nourished, young boy who appears to be aged between 13 to 14 years. Body height ranges from 5'1 to 5'4, and body weight ranges from 102 to 109 lb. At autopsy, rigor mortis is generalized to late; livor mortis is posterior and slightly blanching; the body is cool to touch. Traces of decomposition are absent but presence of flies larvae and maggots. There is obvious evidence of multiple sharp-force injuries with a generalized pallor and evidence of exsanguination. Multiple stab and incised wounds on the neck, trunk and upper extremities with one stab wound penetrating into the neck area with the hyoid bone broken and the thyroid cartilage sectioned; stab wounds penetrating right back into chest cavity and right lung; another stab wound also penetrating left back into lateral left chest penetrating into left lung; and multiple wounds on upper extremities and abdomen. Multiple fractures on the ribs-cage going to #1 to #7. Incision marks left on the sternum with a tool possessing a cutting edge something like a bone cutting shear or a circular saw. But the circular saw is more likely since the cuts are straight and smooth. All the skin on the body was removed except for the head. Heart cavity and gut area were found empty. A few other minor blunt-force injuries on the right and left arms, torso, abdomen, waist, right and left leg. Genitalial was removed. Trace of sodomy found on the anus. Small linear abrasions extending from anal margin into the anus with dilatation and bruise at its right margin with laceration and fissure was seen around the anus. Chemical analysis of muscle tissue found positive for drugs. Flatly stated Kim myung-Soo, taking a sharp breath before resuming the reading of his report. Multiple incised and stab wounds are present on the head, neck, chest, back and upper extremities. These are entirely too numerous to count and detail. However, in general, there are 15 or more on the chest and back, and about 40 incised wounds at the right and left hands and forearms. Most of the sharp-force injuries present are incised wounds, and most of the stab wound are actually penetrating the body cavities such as thoracic cavity and the abdomino-pelvic cavity. There are also some blunt-force injuries on the abdomen, hands and feet. Overall, most of the incised wounds on the neck, trunk and upper extremities suggest a single-edged, thin blade, although a double-edged blade cannot be excluded. The incised wounds left on the rib-cage and sternum may be made by a circular-edged blade.  Many of the neck wounds, and also the hand and forearm injuries, suggest the use of a thin sharp-edged blade or trenchant object. The abdominal wounds and the removal of the gut were also made with the same, thin sharp-edged blade. Internally, there is almost no blood present in the heart, great vessels and tissues due to exsanguination from all of these multiple wounds. X-rays of the body show no other obvious fractures beside the rib-cage. However it revealed the existence of a foreign body in the victim anal canal. The internal structures of the neck, show two large neck injury; one sectioning both of the sternocleidomastoid and sternoid muscles with the carotid arteries, and another one breaking the hyoid bone and the thyroid cartilage only as mentioned above. As for the heart he was taken off of his pericardial cavity within the mediastinum, sectioned on multiple part such as the aortic arch, the superior and inferior vena cave, the right and left pulmonary veins and finally the right and left pulmonay arteries. The liver, stomach etc; are missing. All the bones of the skeleton show no injuries.**

**\- Looks like that son of a bitch had a lot of fun…**

**Kim Myung-Soo glanced at JunHo. His eyes were exuding disgust and violent flames of fury.**

**\- To put it simply, the murderer dissected and raped the boy at the same time. Dully commented Jae-Rim.**

**\- Is this more or less the content of the entire report, yes. Calmly replied Myung-Soo.**

**\- Now that we know how the boy died, JunHo, did you found any similar case in the old police files and data about missing, kidnapped or dead children with a political backround ?**

**\- I found 11 case. In these 11 case, 7 boys and 2 girls are still missing with 2 others girls found dead 4 to 6 weeks after disappearing. The missing children’s names are Choe KyuMin, Jo Hyun-Shik, Heo Dong-Min, Kim Chin-Mae, Lee Bum-Seok, Dong Bae-Yeon, Song Sun-Hee, Kim Hong-Wwa and Park Min-Ha. The names of the two dead girls are Choi Jun-Hee and Kim Min-Ki. All of their parents are somewhat working in the political world. Most are under different minister’s office and some are under the minister of foreign affairs. But the strangest thing of all, the parents seems to have a close relationship with the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Shim Dongsik. They are friends from the same university. They even are part of a club together. It’s called the ‘‘Gukhoe Club’’. They created it in their freshman year.**

**Jae-Rim smiled.**

**\- Good job, Moon ! Congratulated Jae-Rim with a slight smile**

**\- Seems like we need to have the parents come once again in the station to interogate them. Remarked Myung-Soo.**

**\- Will be difficult to have Shim Dongsik and Song Cho-yeong to join us. Added JunHo, his eyes on his computer.**

**\- We still have to contact them anyway and make an appointment for whenever they are free if not we will make do with their wifes. Decided Jae-Rim after stroking his chin. By the way, do you have any info on how the two girls died ? He added.**

**JunHo nodded**

**\- Choi Jun-Hee and Kim Min-Ki died in an almost similar way as Kwon DaeKyun. The heart and entrails were removed, the rib-cage cut open. The only difference were the bite and the rape.**

**Jae-Rim looked at JunHo, a little surprised.**

**\- Bite ? Rape ?**

**\- Yup, to be exact it was dog’s bite. And according toe the autopsy’s report, the girls were raped by… a large dog.**

**\- The girls… were raped… by a… dog ?**

**JunHo nodded while Myung-Soo and Jae-Rim were stunned and speechless. After some minutes went by, Jae-Rim was the first to recover.**

**\- That man rape the boy personally but gives the job to a dog once his victim is a girl…?**

**\- That not all, seems like the dog also get to eat some part of the girls body because the flesh on their arms and legs also have clear bite mark from a dog’s bite.**

**A grim laughter escaped from Jae-Rim mouth.**

**\- That man is definitively a sick demented bastard ! Myung-Soo angrily spat out.**

**JunHo nodded his head once again.**

**\- But there is something else… Guess where the body have all been found ?**

**\- I’m not in the mood to play. Replied Myung-Soo in a breath.**

**\- Come on, it’s easy ! He argued back. A smile lifted the corner of his mouth up when his gaze met Jae-Rim.**

**Jae-Rim frowned as he stared at the smile on JunHo’s face, then realisation hit him.**

**\- Don’t tell me…! Shim Changmin’s…**

**A keen smile outstretched JunHo’s lips. Myung-Soo looked at the two with a confused look.**

**\- Bingo ! It’s Bukhansan National park ! This is where that son of a bitch throw the body once he’s done with them.**

**Jae-Rim mouth opened and closed then finally he exclaimed :**

**\- JunHo !**

**\- Yes !**

**\- Select the best inspectors under us and Myung-Soo and create a crisis unit then contact all the inspectors in charge of those missing childs case in Nowon-Gu and inform them about our recent discoveries. Then ask them if they want to team up with us to catch that rapist bastard !**

**\- I’m on it !**

**Jae-Rim quickly pondered an instant.**

**\- Before that, I would like to have your insight on something.**

**\- Huh ?**

**\- What can you tell me on the crime scene ? What is that murderer ‘‘signature’’ according to you ?**

**Myung-Soo raised an eyebrow.**

**\- Hum ? You wont do it yourself, Jae-Rim ?**

**\- I need the young one to get used to it.**

**Kang Jae-Rim shifted back his attention once more on his junior.**

**\- Any idea ?**

**JunHo looked pensive for a moment before smiling brightly.**

**\- Yes, I have some !**

**\- Then, spit it out, kid.**

**\- Yes ! First I need to know if there was any object left behind on the crime scene ?**

**\- Object ? Hum… yes, we do have something like that. Acquiesced Kim Myung-Soo before reading a piece of paper. We found a small flask with a little bit of blood in his mouth, neatly folded clothes near the body and according to the forensic pathologist, the child had a piece of paper stuck in his anus saying _« All are misguided »._ That is all.**

**JunHo nodded.**

**\- The same object were found on the girls too. The blood was in the mouth, the folded clothes near the body but the messages were found in their vagina not the anus. The message content were also different. For Choi Jun-Hee it was written _« and corrupt. »_ as for Kim Min-Ki it was _« sinners »._ Junho revealed with a steady tone as if had already become immune to the atrocious act of the murderer in half a day. With this, we already know his ‘‘modus operandi’’ . He uses a tool with a thin single-edged blade and a tick double-edged knife. Something like a scalpel and a combat knife maybe. He Like to inflict pain and torture to his victims. Capture female and male alike but has a preference for male. He targets the children of politicians. He may have a grudge against them and use their child to vent his anger nd hatred…**

**JunHo looked at Jae-Rim as if he was asking if what he saying made any sense. The latter nodded, his eyes sparkling. JunHo nodded back and resumed on speaking.**

**-… I also noticed the murderer leaves flowers stalk on the bodies of the male but not on the girls. I ncreasing further the ‘‘favorite status’’ the boys has in his eyes. I made a quick research on the flowers. I will start with the red rose. It has multiple meaning such as _‘‘love, passion, my love for you is ardent, desire of voluptuousness or carnal desire’’_. The scabious flowers means _‘‘soul in mourning, You abandonned me or I cast you aside’’_ I think for this one, ‘‘I cast you aside’’ is more likely. And for the last one, absinthe, as you may or may not know, it’s a beverage in Europe and also poison. But in flower language it means _‘‘absence or separation’’_. With this we can definitly say that the girls mean nothing to him but the boy have a special place in his heart. He gaves them the most of his deranged love. He even leaves love confession and reluctant parting note on them. Those flowers are the embodiment of his deep affection for them. As for the note left in their genitalia, those are adressed to their parents. And most likely to their fathers as most of the wife arent from the same university as their husbands. This is all.**

**Myung-Soo and Jae-Rim nodded. Jae-Rim seemed especially proud of his junior and praised him a lot. Myung-Soo coughed.**

**\- Since it has come to this, what can you say about the murderer ? Inquired Myung-Soo, his eyebrow almost squinted into an ‘‘X’’.**

**JunHo stroked his chin.**

**\- Well, In my humble opinion our killer is a process-focused serial killer who also has a lust and thrill killer tendencies. Basically, that guy is a motherfucking bitchass cunt !**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Process-focused serial killers get enjoyment from the slow torture and the slow death of their victims. Lust killers derive sexual pleasure from killing and thrill killers get a ‘thrill’ from it.
> 
> I hope you understood the autopsy part.... I did my beston it.... also hope it isn't to repetitive....  
> Next chapter will be a Brouillards one.^^ See you !


	13. Brouillards.III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some nothing is sweeter than Redrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[!!! WARNING !!!] This chapter contain adults activities such as physical violence and/or language, sex abuse, weapon or drugs usage which are insuitable for any children under 18. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> [[!!! WARNING !!!] THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO LONG AS F*** ahahah^^

**As always, the man with black hair was laying down on the old sofa in the living-room when his phone noisily emmited a beeping sound. He quickly straightened his posture as he shut his phone off to stand in a swift motion. He slowly headed toward the staircase, whistling. His steps were light and steady. He quickly reached the first floor, walked along the darkened hallway to reach one of the closed door present in the corridor with the number 3 written on it. He took out a key, turned it three time into the keyhole and rotated the door-handle to step inside the room, switching the light on.**

**The black haired man approched the bed; a cute, slighly plump, bodied young boy was tied to the four pillars of a bed, his body fully naked. Licking his lips, the man gaze excuded bloodlust, hunger and sexual desire as he stared the boy up and down. The boy had brownish hair and a small chubby face with two dipples on both of his cheeks. His face was twisted by fear, his pair of black eyes, glistening with tears, were darting around desesperatly as his mouth was gagged, shaking like a leaf. He had a thick waist alongside a plump upturned bottom with a pair of delicious looking white legs.**

**The man slowly approached the boy and put his hand on his chubby cheek. He stared intensely, his gaze cold and indifferent just like those of a snake hidding in the grass, at the boy’s face and put his chilly lips on his. It almost looked like a chaste kiss. The man stepped back a little to look at the boy. He was so frightened, his face had become visibly pale and his eyes almost popped out of their socket. The black haired man had a ruthless smile on; his white teeth were looking as sharp as ever, gleaming in the light.**

**The man turned around and went up to a drawer put next to the bed and took out, like usual, three surgical glove that he leisurely put on. He then opened the second drawer. It was full of sharp surgical tools, cold steel combat knifes and other trenchant objects. He opened the third drawer to pick up a syringe. He lightly flicked it and the transparent liquid inside the tube swayed. He went back to the boy side, smirking evilly. The young boy’s face went even paler that what he already was as his eyes bulged, fear evident in them.**

**\- Shhhh ! Don’t worry, sweety. It’s just a lil’ something to help you relax… and get you into the mood. The man whispered in the boy’s ear.**

**After that he kept watch on the young boy condition for a while. Whe he saw the boy’s eyelashes flutter and then close he stode up strode toward the drawer to put back the empty syringe back in. Then his hand crept up to the second drawer. Inside was different kind of knifes. Some where kitchen knifes and some professionnal ones. He rummaged inside the drawer until he took out an handfull of scalpel and a knife. The knife had an overall length of 14 1/2. To be precise it was a combat classic cold steel trail master with a double edge clip point blade made of high carbon steel and checkered black kray-Ex handle which has a thick oval metal guard and a lined lanyard hole.**

**He laid down the blade on top of the drawer and undressed quickly. His manhood was already standing at attention, anticipating the fun of what was coming next. The man then took out of the first drawer a pair of glasses and placed them on his nose. Once his preparation were done, the black haired man took all his toys back into his arms and approached the canopy bed with a toothy smile. Each of his step made a crisp sound as if he was walking on eggsheell.**

**\- Hyunnie is so beautiful…**

**Cold sweat poured down from ‘Hyunnie’s’ face when he felt the bed under him sink. He crawled his way up to him and knealed in front of his spread and tied up legs. The man slowly ran his hands into the boy silky black hair. His hand soon went over his face, stroking his right cheek. As he was doing this, his lips split in half and a vicious and malevolent smile bloomed quite beautifuly on his handsome face.**

**To the boy, the smile was equal to a snake nest with million of these creatures crawling all over his body as his howl were blocked by the rag in his mouth. The man caressed the nape of the teen’s neck, then slowly bent down. His lips parted and out stretched his pink tongue to lick the boy nape before biting it. He bite so hard on the boy, his juvenile skin broke and blood oozed from the wound, as if he wanted to tear off his meat. He bite and bite down again and again the poor teen’s neck.**

**In between the bite, the black haired man would lick the blood away and kiss the wound as well. With his tongue, he drew the contour of the boy fleshy jawline. He proceeded to lick the moving up and down Adam apple of the juvenile, before licking and bitting on both of his collarbone. Done with the latter, he set his sight on the two little bud the boy immature chest. He fondled his nipples; pinching them so hard they bacame bet-red before taking out the tip of his tongue to flick them. He started drawing circle on his aerola, smearing them with his saliva. After that, he began to suck on his nipple like a baby seeking his mother’s milk, albeit a demonic one, leaving behind purple mark as it swelled nicely. Satisfied, the black haired man changed his target.**

**He took out his tongue and with it, he traced a straight damp line straight up to his pubic hair. Curiously enough, the man didn’t dive down to capture with his hot and moist mouth the little penis of the boy. Instead, he sat up straight, pushed back up his glasses and stared at his own manhood. It was a long and strong rod, raised up straight, painfully throbbing, burning with carnal desire and primitive lust. He gave it a few rub and climaxed on the sheet.**

**After that, the man didn’t give any more attention to his still erected penis and instead gave all of his attention to the lower half of the boy; his immature penis also standing up. The man had a malevolent smirk on his face. The drug was taking effect. Thing could get even more fun for him now. He once more crawled his way to the teen’s spread legs. He swiftly grabbed them both to place himself in between his thights; His right hand heading towards the boy curly pubic hair as his sexual organ rubbed against the boy prepubescent penis. Then with his forefinger he flicked the tip of his little penis. The latter slighly swayed, remaining as straight as a ruler. With a devilish grin, he enthusiastically bent down to lick the tip of his penis glans. He then took it all in his mouth; his head bobbing up and down. After a few head, the boy’s body arched as he released a semi-transparent liquid in the man’s mouth. The man extended his arms to reach the boy’s mouth. He pulled out the rag out of it and before the boy could even think of screaming, the man spat out the semen he had stored in his mouth into the teen mouth and put back the rag on, laughing his butt off at the scared and stiff expression of his little prey.**

**\- I have a gift for you. I’m sure you are going to love it as much as I. He told the trembling boy, showing him his white theeth that looked just like those of a beast.**

**Still smiling, the man briefly turned his head around to catch one of his favorite toy he had left on the bed beside his others prized toys. He grabbed a semi-thick metal needle-like rod which had a slight curve and a smooth, rounded tips in on of his extremity. The man took hold of Hyunnie’s penis with his left hand and removed the foreskin at the same time and with his other hand inserted the metal rod in his external urethral opening with a lot of skill. The boy’s body thrashed around despite his restrain, twitching and flinching all over from the pain, his face color went from red to green to white. His eyes were screaming and supplicating for his suffering to stop while his mouth was silent.**

**\- Did you like my gift ? The man asked, lovingly patting the teen’s head. And it’s not over yet. I have plenty others to give you. He added with another rub on his head.**

**He once again fished behind him and caught a handful of scalpel, surgical needles and his cold steel combat knife. Without saying another word, he put one long and straight needle in his mouth, one in his right hand and unceremoniously grasped the boy left breast with his left. He squeezed the breast hard before sinking the unsterilized long needle he had in his right hand into the aerola. Then he took the needle he had in his mouth and stabbed it into the boy’s nipple. He also did the same thingg to his right breast. The boy madly thrashed on the bed; muffled scream escaping from his gagged mouth.**

**The man licked the hot tears streaming down the teen face with a gloating expression. Then the man once again straightened his posture, got hold of a skin marker and started sketching lines on the boy’s thoracic cavity, abdominal cavity as well as his pelvic cavity to single out his heart, ribs, liver, pancreas and lastly his genitalia. He also marked the carotid vein on his neck, humeral vein on his arms, iliac vein on his groin and the femoral artery on his thigh. Finished, the man tossed aside his marker to catch three scalpels. He showed them to the pale faced youth.**

**\- This one, we are going to call him #1, has a curved cutting edge used for large, straight incision. He explained with a serious expression and tone about the first tool. The second one will be called #2. It has an angled cutting edge and is used for puncture incisions or to open an artery. The third and last one will be #3. It has a curved cutting edge and a flat, unsharpened back edge. It’s used for making small incisions in skin and muscle but I will use it later. And this one, he added showing him the sparkling cold steel combat knife, I will use it to put a pretty smile on your neck; cutting your carotid vein in one go after you die from bloodloss. He then laughed out loud in a crazed way.**

**The boy’s face changed colors as he showed a dreadful expression, staring at the sharp blades in the man’s hand. He tried to shake away the rope tied around his wrist restraining him to the bedrail but they didn’t budge one bit. The man laughed at the youth futile attempt.**

**\- Why are you so scared like that ? Ah ! He exclamed, clapping his hands together, are you worried about me messing things up ? Don’t worry ! It should be alright, since I was the best in biology class in university. Plus I will only use this. He declared, a slight smile tugging his lips, shaking #1.**

**The boy shook his head, tugging even harder on his restrain. The man gazed at him, his head tilted sideway, a smirk on his face.**

**\- It will hurt even more if you keep struggling, you know. Especially without anesthesia. He whispered as he rotated the scalpel a few time in between his fingers while poking the skin on his thoracic cavity with #1’s blade before breaking his skin, in an ample and subtle movement where the lines where draw, by making a large and deep incision in the boy’s flesh. The wounds were deep enough for blood to flow out and to also see bones and muscles depending on the location. After using #1 to open a way, he discarded it to use #2 with the angled cutting edge. He used it to cut open the subclavian vein, followed by the humeral vein and iliac vein and at last the femoral artery and the popliteal artery one after the others.**

**The blood flowed out of the numerous cuts like small stream. After this ordeal, the boy was lying limply on the bed, in a state of shock. The man had a venomous grin on his lips and a satisfied glint in his emotionless eyes. He slapped the round cheek of the child a few time to stir him up a little. The boy gazed at him, a little dazed.**

**\- Don’t sleep yet. The fun is starting now. He declared with another heartless smile.**

**He introduced a metalic dildo like rod with tiny rounded blade on it into his back entrance. Pulling it in and out at a crazy pace as he masturbated looking the scene in front of his feverish eyes. The lower half of the boy was soon unrecognizable; it was just a big mess of blood and lacerated flesh. He, then, took the sexual tool out of the bloody gapping hole to put his manhood’s head against the teen’s entrance. At first, the boy tried to puch the man’s penis out but didn’t succeed as his hole was now loose and gave him an heart wrenching pain. He quickly gave up and instead painfully bore with the tearing sensation he was experiencing down there as he felt the hard stick inside him. Instectivly, he moved his hips away once more but the man didn’t allow his penis from being pushed out so he moved his hips, granting his verge the pleasure to go deeper inside his anal canal.**

**\- Hiiiiiiiiih…**

**The black haired man chuckled.**

**\- It’s in. He whispered near the boy’s ear. For him it was more like the whispers or the devil. But it wasn’t the end of his suffering. Out of nowhere, the man had once again took out #1 with his curved cutting edge to trace a swift and straight line from his sternum to his abdomen. The boy cried out in intense pain. But the man didn’t seem to care much about the muffled cry escaping from the rag. Instead, he abandonned #1 near the boy’s head and focused all of his attention on their connected lower parts.**

**He began to move his hips, thrusting powerfully into the somewhat loose hole, his ass clenching and flexing at a high speed; pounding the hole so hard blood dripped down from it as the bed creacked loudly as it was about to burst. The man thrusted deeper and deeper, completely drunk on the pleasure of having his verge vigourously mammering into his warm and moist little hole; trusting deep and hard into him and hitting all of the boy’s good spots with immesurable satisfaction. He just couldn’t get enough of it as he pierced his ass again and again. But sadly for him he was coming near and after some more vigorous and deep thrust he finally released his seed inside the boy. Panting, he slwoly pulled his penis out ; it was full of blood with some trace of his own semen. With a grin, he stared at the boy ass crack and chuckled.**

**\- Seems like you liked it. He calmly remarked gazing at the white liquid staining the bedsheet in between the boy legs.**

**The boy felt as if his body was numb. As if in a trance, his eyes seemed glazed; as if life while slowly dripping away from him. Which was currently the case. Blood was flowing down from his arms, abdomen, groin, thighs and the hole he had down there that was cruelly and mercilessly violated by the monster. Hot tears fell down his face, looking desesperately at the ceiling. The monster who had walked away from the bed came back. Hyunnie’s face was already as white as sheet from anemia but he still managed to went even paler with fright as soon as he saw the things in his arms. He had a storage container, a syringe in his mouth and something that looked like a retro ruler an health teacher used to record your height with as a child.**

**Yunho laughed at the boy. He put down the container on the plastified floor, caught the boy face to stare at then released him. He took the syringe out of his mouth, threw the lid aside and directly thrust the needle in his carotid. With a light smile, he slap the boy’s cheek and remove his gag.**

**\- Hey ! Don’t die yet, we aren’t done.**

**\- Mer…cy… ha…ve mer…cy.**

**The man bent over the dying child. He laid down his toys on the bed.**

**\- Mercy ? He repeated with a sarcastic smirk, there is no mercy. He said before pushing both of his hands inside the incision he made with #1. He spread the skin and muscles aside from his sternum to his abdomen using surgical retractors. As music he had the boys screams which delighted him to no end but it soon ended after the boy went into shock. The man shrug his shoulders, afterwards, he used a new comer, brother of #2. It was #2bis. He used it to sever the boy’s liver, gallbladder, kidneys, spleen, pancreas, blader, penis and testicles. He put all the severed organ in the storage container and the bloody #2bis in a basin. At the same time he withdrew a circular saw from within the container. He actrivated it and went to cut the boy sternum. He laughed madly.**

**\- It’s just like cutting through butter ! He yelled to the boy.**

**After chopping down the sternum and ribs, he used rib-spreader to hold the severed bones in place. He took out #2 to incise on the right and left pulmonary veins, right and left pulmonary arteries and the aortic arch.**

**With this done, a content smile appeared on his face. He discarded #2 into the basin, next to #2bis. His hand quickly went down to grab his erected shaft, stroking it vigorously while panting as he stared with sparkling eyes as the boy drowned in his own blood. The boy chocked then with his eyes wide open he took his last breath.**

**As soon as the boy passed away, the man climaxed, shooting his semen on the boy’s face. He sighed then smiled almost angelically as he smeared his semen on the dead boy's lips.**

**\- …so pretty.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I did my best on the torture scenes.... hope while reading this chapter you could feel the evilness of  
> our -beloved- killer.... 
> 
> next chappy may be a "Brouillards" one... maybe... im not sure yet....  
> See you !


	14. Brumes.XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about an unhealthy ‘love’ which rapidly turned into a disaster… apparition of an affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[!!! WARNING !!!] This chapter contain its official and first buttsex in the "BRUMES" series
> 
> ENJOY !

**The door abruptly burst open as Kang Jae-Rim and Kim Myung-Soo appeared on the doorstep, kissing passionately and brutaly tearing off their shirts. With staggering steps they entered the room and one of them, certainly Myung-Soo, kicked it to close it. The latter mightly shoved Jae-Rim against the door. Their entertwined tongues were crashing against each other as faint moans, panting and sucking sound could be heard. Their bodies were also entangled in a heated fight.**

**Myung-Soo entertwined their hands together, placed them above Jae-Rim’s head. Their bodies were so pressed against each other, no gape could be seen between them. It was as if their bodies were one. Myung-Soo broke the kiss first, his breath rough as he licked the saliva drooling out of Jae-Rim’s mouth. With the tip of his tongue, Myung-Soo licked Jae-Rim’s lips then he left a hot and moist trail on his cheek down to the nape of his neck. He inhaled the soft scent of his skin, nudging it with nose. He then pressed his body even further against Jae-Rim who shuddered, feeling Myung-Soo rock hard cock rubbing onto his crotch. Myung-Soo smiled.**

**\- Are you hot Jae ? Seductively asked Myung-Soo wishpering into Jae-Rim’s right.**

**\- Yes, I am hot.**

**\- Are you hot enough for me ? Hum, Jae ? He added eagerly rubbing his tented trouser against Jae-Rim’s erected cock.**

**Jae-Rim moaned as Myung-Soo slowly rotated his hips.**

**\- Are you hot Jae ?**

**\- … Unnnn… yes… yes…Unn…**

**\- Is that so ? Then, what do you want me to do ?**

**But before Jae-Rim could say anything as a reply, Myung-Soo put his tongue inside her mouth, exploring each nook and cranny, licking his teeth and sucking on his tongue. Soft moans could quikly be heard into the unlit room.**

**\- What do you want ? Myung-Soo repeated, bitting Jae-Rim’s right earlobe.**

**For an answer Jae-Rim freed his hands from Myung-Soo’s before he enthusiastically unbuckled his belt with an avid and lustful gaze in his eyes.**

**\- Want me to play with your front ?**

**Myung-Soo laughed softly against his lover’s neck. He also did the same for him, lowering his pant and underwear up to his knee. Both Jae-Rim and his cock were standing at attention, oozing pre-cum. Myung-Soo grabbed an handful of Jae-Rim hair and gave him another unchaste and forcefull kiss. He took both of their throbbing cooks in his hand and rubbed them together, also adding slight thrusting motion. Jae-rim gripped Myung-Soo’s back as he moaned loudly. After a few minutes he came with a loud cry escaping his mouth. Myung-Soo hastily put his hand on his face as he supported his now limp body after his release.**

**\- Shhh ! Not so loud… remember we are still in the station, Jae. Myung-Soo murmured to his ear. Well, To be exact, they were in a nap room on the fourth floor. Still, it didn’t seem to phase him that much because he fiercely bite on Myung-Soo naked upper body. His scalene muscles contracted under the stimulus. As a result Jae-Rim got pushed back against the door with a loud ‘‘bump’’ sound. He laughed**

**\- Who’s making noise now, huh ? Cheekily retorted Jae-Rim with a slight smile tugging the corner of his swollen lips.**

**Myung-Soo chuckled.**

**\- Touché ! But… now, look at this. Myung-Soo pointed at his own erected crotch. It’s your fault if it like this. You need to do something about it and I know the perfect way for you help…**

**Jae-Rim dick throbbed as he lewdly licked hi slips with the tip of his pink tongue.**

**\- I’m sure im gonna love that ‘perfect way’ of yours…**

**Myung-Soo didn’t reply, only smiled as he made him turn around, pushed him agaisnt the door once more. Facing Jae-Rim’s back, Myung-Soo slapped both of his round buttcheek twice. He then spread his cheek and rubbed the head of his penis between his buttock. He licked and bite the nape of his neck, bite his earlobe as he was sliding up and down his ass trail, leaving some pre-cum behind.**

**\- … Ahnnnn…**

**Jae-Rim heaved a sweet sigh, his body was heated up and covered in sweat; his manhood, at the tip, dripping droplet of pre-cum.**

**\- More … Ah… ah… aaaah… more. I want… more.**

**Myung-Soo smiled while panting his answer.**

**\- You want… more ?**

**\- Ye…yeees, more… i want, ahnn. Jae-Rim begged, his forehead resting against the door as he moaned.**

**\- What do you want, Jae ? Tell me and…. I will give it… to you. He replied as he gradually augmented his speed and raised his hips up and down on his meat rod at a fast pace. His voice was horse, thick and guttural, filled with sexual desire. Jae-Rim twisted his upper body to look at Myung-Soo. His face was now flushed red; his gaze lustful. He opened his little plum reddish mouth to cry out a simple sentence.**

**\- Fuck me !**

**A ruthless smile soon spread on Myung-Soo’s lips.**

**\- As you wish.**

**He put his left hand on Jae-Rim’s lower back and pushed on it so he could bent down. He then, once again spread Jae-Rim’s ass.**

**\- Spreading your legs apart or bringing them together. Myung-Soo ordered sharply.**

**His partner choose to spread his legs apart.**

**With Jae-Rim having spread his legs, he had to squat a little to gain access to his hole. He slowly inserted his cock into her ass, softly at first then gradually augmented his speed strokes with more intensity. Eventually pounding into him so hard, they both ended up into a maonin mess while spanking sounds reverberated into the dimly-lit room. Myung-Soo played with Jae-Rim nipples, rubbing and pinching them, smacked his ass a few time and even grabbed his hair so his head could face the ceiling as he bite on his neck.**

**Myung-Soo slowed down his pace for a while, as Jae-Rim quievered and maoned loudly as he felt his partner penis gently piercing him again and again. Shortly after, Myung-Soo, once again sped up, starting off with long slow strokes to heavily pounding into his ass good and hard again.**

**The deep penetration felt so good, Myung-Soo was completely drunk on the sensation he was feeling. The pleasure of having his verge squeezed while vigourously pounding into Jae’s little hole; trusting deep and hard into him, hitting all of his good spots with an immesurable satisfaction was trully the best of the best for Kim Myung-Soo. He pounded him until they came together. His deflated cock slowly sliped down Jae-Rim’s ass.**

**Myung-Soo took a deep breath then exhaled before opening his eyes wide.**

**\- Fuck !**

**Jae-Rim who was almost lying on the floor slightly turned his head to stare at his lover.**

**\- What ?**

**\- Condom… I forgot to put one. Myung-Soo pitifuly confessed.**

**Jae-Rim had cum on the floor and him in between his thighs. Jae-Rim lips twitched a little when he noticed this before he looked at the state Myung-Soo had left his thighs. He smiled sweetly then pecked his lips before coldly stating.**

**\- If you had cum inside, I swear to God I would have ripped your junk apart.**

**\- Yike ! Myung-Soo exclaimed, clutching Myung-Soo Jr in a protective stance. I still need it, you know !**

**Jae- Rim snorted.**

**\- For what ? Fucking your first child into your wife ?**

**Myung-Soo smirked.**

**\- Yes, but that is something for the far away futur and, right now, I’m more interrested in the present.**

**Jae-Rim raised an eyebrow.**

**\- Come on ! I still need Junior for a second round. He declared with a wink and a crafty smile plastered on his face. Then he laughed as he lifled Jae-Rim off the ground and went straight for the couch in the poorly lit room.**

**Jae-Rim was amazed at his sense of orientation. _‘‘Well, we have done so many quickies here, I bet it would be the same if his eyes were closed.’’_**

**His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he realised he had been thrown on the bed followed by a pillow under his waist and an heavy body falling on top of him. With the speed of light, Myung-Soo picked his up legs up and spread them, grabbing him under his knees. Afterwards, he entered him from a kneeling position, penetrating deeply into his ass. He started of with long slow strokes, with Jae-Rim moaning as backround music. Myung-Soo rotated his hips with a leisure pace, enjoying the moans and the flushed face of Jae-Rim as his cock slid in and out his pink little asshole. Myung-Soo stared at him. His hair was in a mess. Wet from his own sweat with some stray bangs covering half of his face. His eyes had an unfocused gaze, his cheek red, his mouth slighly agape and puffed. He was out of breath and his body housed drop of sweat here and there. Myung-Soo bit his bottom lips at the sight, his desire surging to the surface once more like a wolf hunting a prey.**

**\- Do you like that ? He asked with an husky voice.**

**\- Aaaah, aaaaaaaah… yes, yeeeeeeees !**

**Jae-Rim mouth was open, his tongue out as drool slide down the corner of his mouth. His unfocused eyes were lecherous and lewd.**

**\- It’s a nice look you have on your face right now; really sexy…**

**Myung-Soo bite his calf. He slowly pulled out then slid it in back with even slower motions. Then put it back in then out. Jae-Rim soul almost flew out of his body as his moans reached a new height.**

**\- Does it fell good ? It feels good, huh ?**

**\- Yes, yes, yes !**

**Myung-Soo licked the mark of his bite, circling it with his tongue.**

**\- Good ! So good ! More…. Give me more !**

**He shook his hips to entice him. Myung-Soo smirked.**

**\- Want more ?**

**-… more… I… coming… want…. Aaaah, aaaaaaaah !**

**Myung-Soo speed up his strokes, pounding into him quick and hard with deep penetrations which rendered Jae-Rim almost speechless.**

**\- Coming ! I’m coming ! Yelled Jae-Rim, his waist thrusting back and forth.**

**Myung-Soo pounded him until he came then finally released his seed inside with a grunt and soon collapsed on him. Both of them were panting, trying to catch their breath back as they came down from their high.**

**Jae-Rim chuckled as he circled Myung-Soo waist with his legs.**

**\- That was intense… and amazing.**

**Myung-Soo nuzzled his cheek with his nose.**

**\- Everything for you, my love.**

**Jae-Rim laughed. Myung-Soo straightened his back a little and kissed Jae-Rim deeply. Kissing sounds soon filled the room.**

**\- It’s getting bigger. Noted Jae-Rim after they ended their kiss.**

**Myung-Soo smiled and made some small thrusting.**

**\- Seems like Junior didn’t get his fill yet so what about…**

**\- Take it out ! Coldly interrupted Jae-Rim.**

**Myung-Soo made a pitiful face. A face as pitiful as an abandonned puppy but Jae-Rim was merciless.**

**\- If you don’t take it out, I will tell Chief Moon you are cheating on his daughter !**

**Myung-Soo paled a little but soon smiled.**

**\- You little devil…, he hummed while kissing Jae-Rim lips again. He clearly wasn’t afraid of the threat but still did as he was told and slided out of Jae-Rim’s asshole. He stood up in between his lover spread legs, pulling out on the condom he had put. He shook it in front of his eyes and whistled, proud of himself. The rubber was half full.**

**\- You came a lot. Observed Jae-Rim while staring at the cum in the rubber. You don’t get it anymore with your wife* ?**

**Myung-Soo smiled.**

**\- We aren’t doing great to be honest.**

**Jae-Rim straightened his position and sat in the lotus position on the bed.**

**\- Oh ? He flatly replied, his head crooked on the side. What is going on ? Did she catch on you ?**

**Myung-Soo shook his head as he took a seat beside him.**

**\- Nope. It’s just that, these days, she seems… distant and absent-minded. He revealed looking at his ringfinger. A golden ring was there.**

**Jae-Rim pondered for a moment before suggesting :**

**\- Maybe something happened at the bank she work at ?**

**Myung-Soo smiled while nodding.**

**\- Yes, perhaps.**

**They stayed in a confortable silence for a moment.**

**\- Anyways, you sure you don’t want a third round ? Lecherously asked Myung-Soo, wrigling his eyebrows.**

**Jae-Rim rolled his eyes and was about to retort when a phone started beeping. They both looked at ach other.**

**\- It’s yours, Myung-Soo noted.**

**Jae-Rim nooded and went to pick up his phone in the hep of cloths laying on the floor. He looked at the caller then rapidly took the call.**

**\- Yes ?**

**Silence**

**\- Really ? When ?**

**Silence.**

**\- Ok, we are coming down.**

**\- What happened, inquired Myung-Soo as stared at his lover squinted face.**

**\- I received a package.**

**\- And…?**

**\- It’s related to our affair ?**

**Myung-Soo frowned.**

**\- Our… affair ? How…?**

**Jae-Rim shook his head.**

**\- Not that one.**

**\- Then…**

**\- Yes. Apparently the package his from our killer.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kim Myung-Soo's wife is Moon Dong Hwan (Chief Superintendent General of Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency) daughter. she is the third child in the Moon family called Moon Ji-Ae. She has two older brothers which are Moon Il-Gwon (ELDEST) and Moon JunHo (2nd ELDEST).
> 
> Moon JunHo is therefore the brother-in-law of Kim Myung-Soo. BAAAAAAAAM !!  
> Are you shook ? LOL


	15. Brumes.XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about an unhealthy ‘love’ which rapidly turned into a disaster… an accursed object quietly appears

**JunHo went over to Kang Jae-Rim and Kim Myung-Soo who where standing in front of Jae-Rim’s office. He had a sorrowful expression on his face.**

**\- I’m really sorry to have interrupted your break but, as you can see, it was a very pressing matter so…**

**Myung-Soo shook his head.**

**\- Don’t worry about it. He replied, scanning the room. We were already up, anyway.**

**JunHo quietly looked at him but didn’t say anything else. Jae-Rim didn’t pay any heed to what Myung-Soo was saying as all of his attentio was focused on inspecting his office.**

**The room was like always. Wide space, half cups of coffee, huge files piled up on the desk, a lamp desk, three leather chairs, a sofa, a library, a board full of cutted off newspaper articles, photographs and police reports. The only noticable difference from when Jae-Rim left it some hours ago to enjoy some assfucking was the addition of a rectangular box on his coffee table.**

**Jae-Rim frowned.**

**\- How ? He simply asked as he strode into the room, Myung-Soo right on his heels.**

**\- Well, according to the guys in the cyber dep, a man entered through our front door took the elevator stopped on this floor, entered your office, put the package on the table and left just like he came. The team analyzed the security camera and found that he used the identification card of one of our police officer. Junh-Ho explained, reading out loud the information he was given some minutes ago.**

**Jae-Rim sat in front of the package but didn’t touch it.**

**\- Who ?**

**\- Lee SiWan.**

**\- Was his card stolen ? Did he report it ? Myung-Soo inquired a scrowl on his face.**

**\- His card wasn’t stolen, he lost it a week ago and informed the ressource dep two days ago when he noticed he didn’t have it anymore ?**

**\- Two days ago ? How come ?**

**\- According to his claim, he doesn’t use his card much since his partner is the one who flash his when they come into the headquarter so he didn’t notice right away.**

**Myung-Soo sighed.**

**\- Well, it’s understandable…**

**\- Did the cyber team found any trace of Lee SiWan looking for information on our case ?**

**\- No. The intruder utilized his card only to leave this little box behind.**

**\- Hum...**

**\- This intruder, did he leave any fingerprints ? Is it someone we know**

**JunHo shook his head.**

**\- No for both question. The forensic team didn’t find anything. The only thing we know is that the person was male, wore a black upper garment and jeans, a cap and converse shoes.**

**Jae-Rim chuckled.**

**\- A description that sound awfully familair, don’t you think ?**

**Junho nodded.**

**\- It’s like the description Shim Changmin gave us a few days ago.**

**\- Looks like it’s really is from our killer.**

**Myung-Soo laughed wryly.**

**\- He has some balls to waltz in the police headquarter like that.**

**\- And it looks like…**

**-… he did his research on you if he know where your office is. Finished Myung-Soo.**

**JunHo looked worridly at Kang Jae-Rim.**

**\- This… isn’t this bad ? It’s almost like he is targeting you.**

**\- No, don’t worry. He wont do anything to me. Assured Jae-Rim with a cheerful smile.**

**JunHo tilted his head.**

**\- How can you be so sure of that, hyung ? All of this, isn’t it to intimidate you ?**

**Jae-Rim shook his head.**

**\- No, his objectif isn’t to intimidate.**

**\- For what then ?**

**\- I thinks it’s just … a greeting gift.**

**\- A greeting… gift ? Repeated JunHo a little confused.**

**\- Yes. It’s his way of saying ‘‘hello, nice to meet you’’ or ‘‘I’m in your care from now on’’ to me, to us.**

**\- Ah ! Such arrogance !**

**\- A total psycho !**

**Exclaimed Myung-Soo and JunHo at the same time with both anger and disgust in their voice. Jae-Rim smiled.**

**\- It can also be seen as a challenge letter too... anyway, has the bomd disposal team inspected it yet ?**

**\- They already did. You can take a look inside, hyung.**

**Jae-Rim glanced at JunHo calm face then nodded. He grabbed the box. It was a normal brown rectangular shapped box with cut strand of white adhesive. It looked like any regular mail package. Jae-Rim opened it. Inside the box an USB key was quietly lying on top a piece of paper. Intrigued, Jae-Rim took the two item out and placed it into his hand. He examined the USB key with rapt attention but just like the box, nothing was out of the ordinary so his attention fell on the paper. He deplied it and noticed english words written on capital letter on it. He proceeded to read it aloud :**

**\- ‘‘I know them’’**

**Myung-Soo lifted an eyebrow.**

**\- That is it ?**

**Jae-Rim shook the paper in A4 format.**

**\- Yup.**

**JunHo yelped, surprised.**

**\- What is wrong ?**

**JunHo pointed at the paper.**

**\- This is just like the others cryptic messages we found on the children’s bodies !**

**Myung-Soo frown went deeper.**

**\- Is this also a crime pattern of his ?**

**\- Looks like it. Replied Jae-Rim with a smile. He looked quite excited. Maybe it's not just some random words but has some meaning to it ? We should focus on it too.**

**Myung-Soo grimaced.**

**\- You said similar messages where left on the children’s bodies, right ?**

**\- Yes. Confirmed JunHo as he nodded.**

**\- Then… doesn’t that mean he… killed another child ?**

**There was a long silence before JunHo could reply.**

**\- There is a… high possibility, yes.**

**\- Then… maybe this USB key…?**

**Three pairs of eyes abruptly focused on the little device nestled into Jae-Rim palm.**

**\- What kind of gruesome thing did this damned psychopath left us with ?!* Yelled JunHo as he fiercely glared at the USB key as if it was an accursed object.**

**And maybe... it really was.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A legit comment made by JasExists, a faithful reader and commentator, modified a little by me.  
> If you read this chap, JasExists, hope you don't mind because I quite liked it as I laughed really hard when I saw it ; )  
> See you !


	16. Brumes.XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about an unhealthy ‘love’ which rapidly turned into a disaster… an accursed object quietly reveal its content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[!!! WARNING !!!] This chapter contain adults activities such as physical violence and/or language, sex abuse, weapon or drugs usage which are insuitable for any children under 18. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

**Jae-Rim sprung out of his office in a hurry, almost running, with Myung-Soo and JunHo on his heels.**

**\- Where did you leave the others ? Jae-Rim questionned without turning his head as he frantically pushed on the elevator’s button.**

**\- In the viewing room. JunHo replied.**

**Exasperated by the elevator slow speed, Jae-Rim quickly walked to the right and opened the staircase door.**

**\- Well done ! Jae-Rim said with a sweet smile.**

**JunHo grinned, looking like a kid who just got praised by his dad after winning a competiton. Myung-Soo’s eyes shoot daggers at his face.**

**\- What is wrong Chief Kim ? JunHo asked a little puzzled by the gaze of displeasure Myung-Soo looked at him with. Myung-Soo could only squeeze out an ugly smile before repliying that everything was fine.**

**The group of three quickly hurled down the stairs to reach the third floor where the viewing room were located. A second later, the door of the sixth viewing room flew open. Seeing the door flying open like that, the five people inside, three men and two women stood up at once as everyone got startled when the door sudenly opened with a loud ‘bang’.**

**\- Nam Joo-Kyung !**

**\- Yes sir !**

**\- My computer ! Connect it to the TV right now !**

**\- Huh ? Yes, sir ! Right away sir !**

**Nam Joo-Kyung immediatly scurried off to do the thing JunHo asked of him.**

**\- What happened ? Someone asked in the remaining crowd of stunned policemen.**

**No one answered. Instead, Kang Jae-Rim rushed to Nam Joo-Kyung’side.**

**\- Is it done ?**

**\- It is chief Kang.**

**\- Good, he said nodding his head then added, everyone take a seat. We have something to watch.**

**\- Yes ! Loudly replied everyone before each of them took a seat around the round table.**

**JunHo sat in front of his computer as Jae-Rim inserted the USB head into his computer. He quickly fiddled with it and soon a black screen was seen on the wall facing them all.**

**The black screen remained this way for a while as everyone frowned and wondered what was wrong with the video file when it finally started moving.**

**The first content seen in the video was a list of name with a title in black and white and no sound. The camera first zoomed on the english letters in capital. It read ‘The Full House’ then it proceeded to film the four perfectly readable names : Choe KyuMin, Jo HyunShik, Shim Changmin and Park Min-Ha.**

**\- A casting list…, whispered someone with a slight tremble in his voice.**

**Soon after the list, a house appeared. It was a traditional but decrepit korean house. Nothing else could be seen as it entirely filled the screen. Then the plan shifted to the inside of the house. The camera showed a staircase going up to another floor then turned on the left, pointing to a dark corridor. Still no sound. The camera went back on the staircase. Slowly, the camera goes up the stairs, showing them up from time to time. It reached the first floor, walked along the hallway to stop in front of a door on the left. It had a number on it. #1. He opened it and the look on everyone face changed. Inside the room, a person was sitting on the old flooring hugging his knee with his head down. The camera zoomed on him.**

**It was thin juvenile boy with black hair and fair skin. He was entirely naked. Even though his skin was pale, bruises could clearly be seen on his wrists and ankles. The camera zoomed out, an arms appeared and closed the door. Then the march resumed. Soon, the camera stopped before another door. It also had a number on it. It was the number #0. An arms appeared once again to open the door. Just like in the room #1, a boy sat on the floor. His rather long legs were stretched out, his hands rested on his laps. His hair were half-long, his bangs covered half of his face. His complexion was quite good at first glance despite his visible thinness. But unlike the boy in room #1, his head wasn’t hung low. He stared at the camera with dead bottomless eyes. Even more surprising, the boy gave a slight wave of hand at the camera. The camera, once again, zoomed out, an arms once again appeared and once again closed the door.**

**And contrary to the first time, the camera didn’t head to another room; instead the screen blackened for a short period of time then showed a TV. A phone started beeping. The camera view darted to the right side of a sofa where the noisy phone was laying. The camera view elevated. The man had stood up. The camera headed once more toward the staircase leading to the first floor. The camera goes up the stairs, climbed the stair slowly and reached the first floor. It walked slowly in the hallway and headed to a closed door with the number #3 on it. The arms appeared with a key in his hand, turned it three times into the keyhole and rotated the door-handle to step inside the room.**

**A light was switched on. The camera immediatly zoomed onto the room, then it swiveled horizontally from left to right; revealing a dimly-lit room caused by the windows obstructed by journal paper, the floor was covered by a plastic sheeting and a king’s canopy bed was imposingly throning in the middle of the room.**

**Inside the viewing room, the inspector all sucked in a deep breath when they realised someone was tied to the canopy bed.**

**The screen went black. Not a second later, the screen lit up again to show a slighly plump bodied young boy tied to the bed, his body fully naked. The camera went stared up and down the boy’s body. He had brow hair and his face seemed twisted by fear, his eyes were darting around desesperatly. His mouth was gagged.**

**The screen went off again then switched right back up. The camera  swayed showing a hand taking out surgical gloves, surgical tools, a cold steel combat knife and a syringe. The syringe was lightly flicked. The transparent liquid inside the tube swayed. The camera moved back towards the bed and dived down on the boy face. It went eerily pale as he must see the man in front of him. The camera zoom on the boy facial expression. His eyes were wide open, almost popping out of their socket, fear was more than evident in them. In fact his face was disfigured by the terror the man behind the lens inspired him.**

**The screen switched off and on again. The camera made a close up on the boy face. Cold sweat poured down the boy’s’ face. The it focused on his spread and tied up legs. An hand ran into the boy hair. A hand was show fondling the boy immature chest and his nipples; the camera showed up the boy pubic hairs, his juvenile penis and a man long and strong rod, raised up straight. A hand rubbd the rod until it climaxed on the bedsheet.**

**At this point, the inspector face all showed stunned expression.**

**The screen went off and switched right back up showing the camera headed towards the boy curly pubic hairs. Then an extended arms reached the boy’s mouth, pulled the rag out of his mouth and the camera showed a semi-transparent liquid, probably the man own semen, being spat out into the teen mouth. The camera once again went off as Moon JunHo loudly exclamed :**

**\- WHAT IN THE WORLD... ???? WHAT IN THE FUCKING WORLD IS THIS ???? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ???!!!!**


	17. Brumes.XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about an unhealthy ‘love’ which rapidly turned into a disaster… an accursed object quietly reveal its content partII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[!!! WARNING !!!] This chapter contain adults activities such as physical violence and/or language, sex abuse, weapon or drugs usage which are insuitable for any children under 18. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

**\- SHUT UP ! JUST PLAY THE SECOND PART ALREADY!! Kim Myung-Soo yelled.**

**JunHo fiercely stared at Myung-Soo, about to open his mouth when the dispassionate voice of Jae-Rim interrupted him :**

**\- Do it. It is more important for us to watch this than getting angry… for now.**

**JunHo nodded, glanced at Myung-Soo before turning away to click on the second part of the video.**

**The screen was lit up. A hand holding a marker was sketching lines on the boy’s body. Finished, the hand tossed the marker to catch three scalpels. He showed them one by one to the boy who went paler and paler as each one were presented in front of his nose. A blade made a large and deep incision on the boy’s body.  The blade cut open a multitude of veins and two arteries. The boy body went limp. A hand slapped the child a few time so he wouldn’t be able to fall unconscious. The hand mercilessly introduced dildo with tiny rounded blade on it into the boy backside, quickly becoming a puddle of blood and lacerated flesh. After that the hand pushed his manhood’s head into the boy asshole and moved his hips back and forth. The camera made a big zoom on the boy’s face. His eyes were tighly shut, tears sliding down his antagognized face. They could clearly see his clenched jaw bitting on the rag inside his mouth as he endured the pain. But the torture wasn’t over. A syringe was savagly shoved into the youth neck.**

**Two hands were pushed inside the boy’s abdomen and by using surgical retractors and severed the boy’s liver, gallbladder, kidneys, spleen, pancreas, blader, penis and testicles with a scalpel. The severed organ were put in a container. Then the pair of hand tool out a circular saw from within the can to cut down the boy sternum and ribs. The hands once again used surgical tools to spread the severed bones so it could took out the lungs and heart after cutting all the pulmonary veins and pulmonary arteries.**

**The camera then zoomed out to focus right back on the murderer lower half. His hand grab his shaft and stroked it. The camera once again zoomed on the boy face. The boy was chocked on his own blood with his eyes wide open. As he was drowning on his own blood, he took his last breath. Afterwards, the camera crawled his way to the teen’s face. It then showed a shoot of semen landing on the boy’s face. Soon after, a hand smeared the semen on the dead boy’s lips.**

**The screen went off. It stayed that way for a good five minutes before it lit up again.**

**Standing in front of the staircase, a tall man with a _Baekjeong_ mask hidding a good half of his face was wearing a traditional korean _hanbok_ with a red _dopo_ drapped over his shoulder. He was holding a sign saying :**

**« Did you like the first episode of ‘FULLHOUSE’ ? I hope so since episode 2 is coming soon. It will be as fun as episode 1, I promise ! See you soon ! »**

**The screen went black and didn’t light up again.**

**\- Son of a bitch ! JunHo spat out between his clenched teeth.**

**\- That son of a dog bastard trully offered us one hell of a gift ! Added Myung-Soo, staring at the black wall in front of his eyes, anger exuding from all the cell of his body.**

**The others police officers were too horrified to utter a word and could only nod their heads to show that they shared the same sentiment as them.**

**As for Jae-Rim a cold smile was floating on his lips. His gaze then fell on the seething JunHo.**

**\- JunHo !**

**\- Yes ?**

**\- Replay the video and take as much screencap as you can of the house, the two boys in room #0 and #1. Do the same for the boy in room #3. Also take captions of all the useful things present in the room from the ceiling to the floor, the surgical tools he used to torture and kill the boy and the shape of the wounds. Also, since he was kind enough to give us such a nice shot of himself we shouldn’t waste it so make sure you take a nice one of him standing in front of that staircase.**

**JunHo chuckled and quickly sat in front of his computer.**

**\- I’m on it, chief !**

**\- Nam Joo-Kyung, Lee JiMin !**

**\- Ye… yes !**

**\- I want you two to call all the parents victims. I want you to question them about the day their son disappeared. After you are done with that, I want you investigate their family backround, the people they frequent, the last person wwho saw the kid, their dirty laundry… I want to know everything about them, ok ?!**

**The two nodded their heads like chickens pecking on wheat grain.**

**\- Heo Eun-Kyung, Jang Hyun-Suk !**

**\- Yes, sir !**

**\- I want the two of you to focus on the parents college days. Find absolutly anything that can be useful to us. Be it facts… or rumors. I want everything and anything !**

**\- Right away, sir !**

**\- Lee Joon Hyun, you will contact all real estate agency near Seoul, Nowon-Gu, Dobang-Gu and all the two near ‘Bukhansan National park’. Also contact those of the Nowon-Gu police office to see if they recognize that guy ugly mug…**

**\- Understood !**

**Then jae-Rim looked at Myung-Soo.**

**\- Myung-Soo and I will go talk with Chief Superintendent Moon. Then we will tour all the legal and illegal hospitals and workshop around Seoul. We will perhaps be lucky and found some breadcrumb trail, who know ?**

**\- What about me ? Inquired Moon JunHo, shaking a pile of paper in his hand.**

**\- You are done with all the screencaps ?**

**\- It’s all done, yes. So, what should I do now ?**

**Hearing his question, Jae-Rim had a sly smile on his lips.**

**\- Well firstly, distribute the screencaps to Joon Hyun and Joo-Kyung and Lee JiMin. Secondly, send some to all the cities around ‘Bukhansan National park’. thirdly, sent some of the surgical tools he used to torture the boy and his wound for him to look at.  And lastly, why don’t you pay a visit to young master Shim ? He replied, still smiling like a ruffian. Then he eyed up and down JunHo’s attire. It’s not good ! He suddenly exclamed with a disatisfied look in his eyes.**

**\- ... not... good ?**

**Jae-Rim didn’t answer his question and instead replied by saying :**

**\- Go home and change clothes ! Put on a shirt and a jean’s. Jae-Rim then glanced at his pair of shoes. What are those ? He asked looking at the stunned JunHo whom stared at him as if he had suddenly grow another head.**

**\- What are those shoes ? Jae-Rim asked once more, a little impatient.**

**\- Huh ?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New University term slowly approaching.... @_____@


	18. Brouillards.IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart and mind enshrouded in a misty and hollow haze.

**He suddenly appeared in front of him. He came. He was sublime as always. His small face the size of a fist, his black sparkling pupil like jade bead, his almond shaped eyes, his straight nose, his red berry like lips, his sharp jawline as if sculpted from the deep love of an experienced hand of a master, his broad shoulder, his lean but muscular stature... everything was perfect. Evererything was beautiful. He stared at him. In silence. He did the same. He also stared. Looking at him. He opened his mouth to talk. He did he same. He lifted his left hand up. He did too. He lifted his right hand up. He also did.  He leaned in. He followed. He smiled. He did too. Their movements looked similar. They were the same. They were one. Their forehead touched. Their hands joined. They gazed into each others black eyes. He closed his. He didn't follow. His eyes were cold. He didn't saw it. He opened his mouth.**

**« I can’t do this. »**

**He narrowed his eyes.**

**« Can’t... do it ? »**

**Silence.**

**« Why ? »**

**« It's... it's bad... I'm hurting people... I... I... »**

**« Hurting people ? »**

**He laughed.**

**« You can't do it ? »**

**He nodded.**

**He stared straight into his black eyes.**

**« But... you loved it to death. Don't you remember ? We were in between his wide open legs, we played quite a bit with his hole, thrusted in it then we cut him up nicely. You loved it so much you came inside. Don't you remember the sensation ? The intense pleasure it gave you, filled you with so much joy you couldn’t even talk for a good minute. Your whole body was quivering as if you were high up on cloud nine. Wasn't good ? Wasn't it fun ? »**

**He shook his head. He laughed.**

**« No ! No ! I already told you ! I don’t want to do it anymore ! »**

**« Lies ! Lies ! Lies ! »**

**« No ! I'm not lying ! »**

**He laughed again. With disdain this time.**

**« Even thought you experienced this much of pleasure ? Admit it ! It was good right ? You loved it right ? I knew you felt good. Since… I am you and you are me. You were lovingly running your fingers into his ass with a lot of enthusiasm ! You caressed his smooth skin, laid your mouth on his delicate lips, entered him for your own senxual need… Don’t be scared ! Just admit it already. You loved it so much you want to do it again and again and again... until you die... or someone stop you. »**

**« I will never do it again ! I won't listen to you anymore ! Get out of my head ! »**

**He shook his head. He tightened his grip on his hands.**

**« You can't do it ? You won't do it ? He ridiculed. Lies ! Lies ! Lies ! So much lies ! Then what is this ? »**

**His outstretched hand pointed to a bright light behind him.**

**his gaze fell on a small deformed heap of black hair, red liquid and uniform. A male uniform. He was on top of it with insane eyes and a bloodthirsty grin on his lips. He unbuckled his pants, rose his legs up and spread them as wide as he could. He took out a sparkling cold steel combat knife from his back pocket.**

**Smiling, he murmured to the unconcious boy « I will use it to put a pretty smile on your neck… but first, I will play a bit, Ok ? ». He then laughed out loud in a crazed way.**

**« NO ! »**

**He closed his eyes, tore his hand apart from him to grab his head. He smiled and pried open his arms covering his head. He grabbed his head and forced him to watch.**

**He was still on top of the unconscious teenager; his face held a twisted smile on his face, his eyes were completly black. Lost into bloodthirst and extreme lust. He was putting in and out of his backside two of his fingers. He then spead the boy’s hole open to slowly thrust in his own fully erected and leaking penis. The teenager face painfully tore when he was entered. And even in a deep sleep the boy quievered and maoned as he felt the gland piercing through him. He was completly seated inside the boy. After a short time to adjust himself to the tightness of the teen’s ass, he started moving his hips.**

**He smiled. He released him as he watched him violate the boy, a wicked smile hanging on his mouth.**

**«  See, you can do it after all. »**

**« Really, I wonder what you would do if I wasn’t here, huh ? You probably wouldn’t be able to do anything without me… »**

**« I am you and you are me.** **Don’t forget it…Yunnie. »**

**He silently retreated into the darkness, perfectly blending in as if he had always been a part of it since the beginning.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow ! It's been a long time ! How are you all ? Still alive ?  
> Well, I couldn't update since I had stuff to do with my new year in uni and since I had time I decided to gift you with a lil chappy ! I know I'm too nice.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter where you can see how our fav killer's psyché is quite disturbed (but i wont say no for double the dose of sane yunho ; ))


	19. Brouillards.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost and gone in the long, dark nights ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back once again and I don't know when I will be back.... ^ v ^)/  
> Anyways here is a new Brouillards chapter....

**A refreshing breeze entered the room through the window, softly caring with it the scent of fresh soil and grass. The sky was blue, the sun was hot and bright. Sunlight also shone brightly inside the room, illuminating the king’s size bed. On it laid a man in his mid-twenty to thirty years old with lustrous jet black hair. The sunlight was gently shinning upon him, bestowing a golden halo all around him, galvanizing his beauty a level higher.**

**He had a small face, his usual black sparkling eyes were tighly shut, his straight nose, his lips were half-open, his complexion was a little dark, his jawline sharp. His body was half covered by a white and red bedsheet ; revealing half of his broad shoulder, a round butt and his lean and long legs and feet currently curled up in a fœtal position. He was sleeping peacefully, almost looking like an angel.**

**But the warmhearted scene broke when he suddenly woke up. His almond shaped eyes slowly opened and his black eyes immediatly became vicious and poisonous just like a thicktail black scorpion looking for ennemy to sting and feast on. He yawned, stretching his long body when he noticed a bulge on his crotch area. Indeed, his body was all heated up and covered in sweat. He outstretched his hand under the sheet and carefully touched his manhood.**

**It was dripping wet.**

**Yunho sighed. Without a second thought stroked the head of his penis; his face showing no emotion beside indifference as he quickly delt with his hard-on with almost mechanical movements like it wasn’t his own bussines at all and was too lazy to care about it. When he was done he glanced at the bump under the sheet beside him. He narrowed his eyes and swiftly removed the bedsheet only to find… a dead body.**

**Yunho raised an eyebrow then sighed.**

**\- I did it again.**

**Then with a kick he threw the dead body out of his bed. He scratched his head while yawing as he stood up. He was as naked as a newborn. He yawned again and dazedly gazed at his body. His abdomen and his lower half were covered in blood. He turned around to take a look at his bed. The sheet he had on him earlier had numerous blood stains; the fitted sheet was full of coagulated or dried off blood. His favorite weapon, his cold steel combat knife, was put in between the place he slept and where he found the boy's body. Seems like he was a little wild last night as he glanced at the thrown away soju bottles scattered on the floor. He sighed again before turning away. He left his bedroom to head toward the bathroom. He was in a serious need of a bath. He was sticky all over and reaked of blood and alcohol. As he passed by a door, he heard the faint cry of a young boy. A wicked smile instantly appeared on his lips.**

**\- Good morning ChunMae !**

**The muffled cry stopped immediatly.**

**\- I will come see you later. He said in a gentle and warm voice as if he was talking to a baby. He then leisurely passed by ChunMae’s room as a heartwrenching wail echoed behind him.**

**He walked along the hallway and stopped in front of a door to turn the handle. It was the bathroom. The room was spacious and made of brown tiles. On the left there was a shower and a small jacuzzi and closets. On the right, a bathtub was there with others set of closets, cupboards and loads of buckets, with knifes and surgicals tools in it, put on the ground. He strode in and soon after jumped into the shower. He grabbed the shower head, turned the tap on and regulated it so the water flow was lukewarm. He tilted his head upward, raised the shower head above his head and closed his eyes so the water could drop on his face. He quickly cleaned the bloodstains, rinced his body and quickly jumped out as fast as he had entered, not wasting another second in it.**

**He took a soft towel to wipe his body then put on a red boxer and training pants and headed back to his messy room with a bucket and a pair of work gloves.**

**He slowly entered his room and stood in front of the dead body. He put down the bucket, put on the work gloves and croutched next to the body and meticulously stared at his face, trying to remember who it was.**

**The boy was petite, sligtly chubby, pale faced with curly black hair, chestnut eyes who when he was alive surely had a been bright and lovely but now looked rather dull. All in all, the boy was a cutie and couldn’t be older than fourteen. He lifted the boy legs up to have a better view of his bakside. His thights were smeared with blood and crusty white stains were left on his asshole as well as in between his legs. Yunho let go of the legs who fell down on the ground with a flat sound.**

**Yunho frowned. He still couldn’t remember who that delicious piece of meat was.**

**\- Oh, well…not gonna change a thing, since he's dead anyway.**

**He once again stared at the dead boy’s face, leaned in and kissed him on the lips.**

**\- Thanks for the meal. He declared, clasping his hands together in a prayed. He then lifted his hand to scratch his head and asked to no one in particular :**

**\- What should I do with his body now ? Aaaaaaaah ! Such a pain !**

**He stood up and was about to hold onto the boy’s ankle when an idea popped into his head. A willful smile spread on his lips.**

**Standing in front of room number #0, Yunho looked around.**

**In the small sized room, seated in the middle of the room, was a single’s bed and near it, a desk had been lazily put against an almost decrepit and moldy wall. On a man laid on the wood floor, sleeping. He was curled up under his dirty bedsheet.**

**Yunho silently went inside the room, as quietly as a feline stalking his game in the jungle and approched the sleeping man.**

**The man had brownish hair, a small face with a lean body. He was shaking like a leaf and mumbling to himself. Yunho smiled.**

**\- Still has the gut to sleep… I’m trully impressed.**

**He lifted his right leg and mercilessly kicked him in the stomach. The man howled from the pain. He was now wide awake but before he could say anything else, another kick landed on his abdomen and another one. A shower of kick landed on his belly again and again and again. In between his screams, he spat out saliva, bile and blood. After more than a good ten or so powerful kick on the man stomach, Yunho stopped. He took a seat on the old desk chair and stared at the man on the ground clutching his belly.**

**\- Hey ! You alive ? He asked in mock-concern.**

**The man only turned around and had a coughing fit. Yunho raised an eyebrow.**

**\- What ? I didn’t quite catch that…**

**The man coughed again and then spat out a mouthful of bloody saliva.**

**\- Yun… yun…ho…**

**Yunho smiled as he inclined his head.**

**\- I’m here.**

**\- Wh… why ?**

**\- I decided that it was time.**

**\- Ti…me ?**

**\- Time for you to do what you are here for. And what are you here for you may ask ! Exactly what I told you when you accepted the deal. Now I have come to collect the reward.**

**\- I… don’t… want… to…**

**Yunho rolled his eyes.**

**\- I’m not giving you a choice thought, it’s an order.**

**The man burst out in tears.**

**Yunho smiled, stood up from his seat and went to kneel beside the man’s head. He caught his hands into his and shook them. He had a huge smile on.**

**\- Hope we get along well, student SongHo-yah !**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put a tiny weeby bit about next chapter :
> 
> "Jae-Rim got off Myung-Soo car, staring at the appartment complex building in front of him. He squinted his eyes as he looked at the window of the fifteenth floor on the left. It was brightly lit. Jae-Rim shook his head, a wry smile on his lips.There is only one person who could be in his appartment right now."
> 
> Hope to see you soon !


	20. Brumes.XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about an unhealthy ‘love’ which rapidly turned into a disaster… The woman in a clean cut suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BEACHES !!!!! (/✿ ◕ヮ◕)/*.｡.✿:*･゜ﾟ･* ✿ here is tiny chappy for your hungry stomaches !!!

**Jae-Rim got off Myung-Soo car, staring at the appartment complex building in front of him. He squinted his eyes as he looked at the window of the fiftheen floor on the left. It was brightly lit. Jae-Rim shook his head, a wry smile on hi slips.There is only one person who could be in his appartment right now. Myung-Soo stood beside him, curiously looking at him. Jae-Rim then sighed as he looked away from his appartment window. He took out his phone with another sigh from his jacket inside pocket and composed a number.**

**Myung-Soo stared at him, his head crooked to the side, puzzled. He was about to ask what was wrong when Jae-Rim lifted his hand, telling him to keep quiet. After three ringtones, the call connected and a feminine voice answered him.**

**\- Hello ? Jae-Rim ?**

**Jae-Rim faintly smiled.**

**\- Hello, mother…, how are you doing ?**

**Hearing the word ‘mother’, Myung-Soo’s face fell a little.**

**\- I’m fine son. Where are you right now ?**

**\- Hum ? I’m almost in front of my complex building. Why ?**

**\- I’m in your appartment right now. I have made dinner for you. So come quickly to eat it while it’s still hot.**

**Jae-Rim smiled.**

**\- Ok, I’m coming. But, put another bowl, please.**

**\- Is that brat Myung-Soo coming with you today as well ? Don't he has a wife ?**

**\- Bratty Myungsoogie is indeed here with me. He replied while lauhging. As for a wife... you need to ask him that personally.**

**\- Hey ! Im not a brat ! Myung-Soo complained.**

**Through the phone speaker laughter could be heard.**

**\- Alright ! Alright ! Myungsoogie is not a child. There is your favorite dish so come quickly !**

**\- Thank you very much aunty ! Myung-Soo yelled in the distance.**

**There was another fit of laughter before the line went died. Then they gazed at each other eyes and saw the same bitter expression on their face. The first one to break the silence was Myung-Soo.**

**\- Well… it seemes like… we wont be able to have some time for us.**

**\- … seems like it…**

**A dog’s bark echoed in the distance as if it was moking them. After a short silence, Jae-Rim stared at his phone, then shook his head before suggesting to head inside the building. Myung-Soo agreed with a nod of his head. They reached the building and Jae-Rim immediatly composed the code’s door, walked straight to the elevator and pushed on the button. It didn’t take long for it to arrive. As the elevator’s door opened a pleasant backround music was playing inside. Jae-Rim was about to ride it, when a someone bumped into him an fell on the floor. It was a young boy more or less about sixteen.**

**\- Are you alright, boy ? Myung-Soo asked.**

**The boy lifted his head. He was pale faced, as if the devil was hot on his track, with messy black hair and almond shaped chestnut eyes who grew bigger because of fear, hearing his voice. She stared at him for a second without saying a word before scurrying back on his feet and fleeing the scene as quickly as he could. Both Myung-Soo and Jaerim stood there a little dumbfounded; finding her behaviour a little odd. They both shrugged their shoulders and took the elevator who had close dits door and composed the floor number on the tactile screen. The elevator slowly started to move. The ride was short. A biping sound warned them of theirs arrival and the elevator gray door’s opened soundlessly. Jea-Rim took a light step outside, heading straight the door 1010B.**

**He stood a minute before the door, inhaling and exhaling  then pressed the intercom button twice. The door opened almost at the same time the second doorbell ended. A middle-aged woman, in a clean cut cream shirt and black pencil skirt stood in front of the appartment entrance.**

**\- Did you forget your manners, my child ? Don’t you remember how to greet your own mother ? The woman asked with a stern smile.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... AAAAAAAAND BYE ! ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)ｱﾊﾊ八八ﾉヽﾉヽﾉヽﾉ ＼ / ＼/ ＼  
>  Just passed by... don't know when I will be back !! (/✿ ◕ヮ◕)/*.｡.✿:*･゜ﾟ･* ✿Téhé !


	21. Brumes.XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about an unhealthy ‘love’ which rapidly turned into a disaster… The woman in a clean cut suit part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (/✿ ◕ヮ◕)/*.｡.✿:*･゜ﾟ･* ✿ SURPRISE !!!!!

**\- Yes, I’m happy to see you as well, Kang Jae-Rim saluted with a straight face**

**\- Good evening Aunty ! Enthousiastically roared Myung-Soo while bowing.**

**The old madam face lit up, her smile eating almost all of her elegant face.**

**\- Come in, come in, She said with a gentle smile as she made way for them to walk inside the appartment of her son as if she was the owner.**

**Mme Kang soon passed by them to lead both men into a spacious living room. The furniture were all in dark brown colors. The room had two large windows with white curtains, a large sofa and a table grandly dressed for three. Mme Woo pointed a corridor at them while taking their coat.**

**\- Go wash your hands boys.**

**\- Yes mother/ aunty. The two men said at the same time.**

**\- By the way what do you want to drink ?**

**\- Nothing for me. Indifferently replied Jae-Rim. Mme Kang simply shrugged her shoulders, her gaze falling on Myung-Soo.**

**\- Wine for me, aunty.**

**Mme Kang giggled.**

**\- I knew I could count on you, MyungSoo-yah.**

**The latter winked at her with a playfull smile on his face as he headed to the bathroom with Jae-Rim rolling his eyes at him. If Moon JunHo had been here to see this, he would have punched himself in the face wondering if what he saw was real or an horrendrous nightmare. It was _THAT_ scary to see Myung-Soo with such a sappy and cheesy smile plastered all over his face. Even Jae-Rim was staring at him with a disgusted expression on his serious face. Myung-Soo shrugged with an innocent smile that seemed to say  " _what’s wrong ?"_**

**\- God… I can’t even…**

**\- Hum ? What ? What ?**

**Jae-Rim shook his head.**

**\- No, nothing.**

**\- You sure ?**

**\- Yes. Let’s go before my mother returns.**

**\- Yeeees ! Let’s gooooo ! Myung-Soo enthusiaticaly exclamed, grabbing Jae-Rim’s hands.**

**\- Be right back, aunty !! He screamed before waltzing into the bathroom.**

**He then carefully locked the door, turned around to face Jae-Rim with a crafty look on his face just like a child ready to pull some naughty pranks. Jae-Rim gaze sharpened upon seeing such a thing. Myung-Soo approched Jae-Rim slowly, his eyes glistening with a lecher like glint in it. Jae-Rim frowned, his mouth slightly raised up.**

**\- You can’t be thinking of doing something perverted here while my mother is literraly behind the door ?**

**Myung-Soo’s smile became deeper, a dark glint flasing by.**

**\- This is exactly what I’m thinking about ! He murmured while turning the tap on.**

**\- What !? Whisper yelled Jae-Rim, you can’t be serious !**

**\- She won’t notice a thing !**

**And just like that Myung-Soo pounced on Jae-Rim, grabbing him by his shoulder to turn him around so he could face the sink while he plastered himself on his behind, grinding his semi-erect goods against Jae-Rim upturned ass.**

**\- You are crazy ! Get off !!**

**\- Don’t worry, don’t worry ! I will be quick ! Myung-Soo whispered in his right ear before he enthusiastically unbuckled Jae-Rim’s and his belt with an lustful gaze in his eyes. He then lowered both of their pants and underwear up to theirs ass. As for him he set his hard-on free from the fabric of his underwear ; stroking it a few time before giving his full attention to the beautifull sight displayed in front of his delighted eyes.**

**Jae-Rim was bent over, both of his hand gripping the edge of the sink for support, his legs were slightly spread appart. Myung-Soo slapped his buttcheeks then spread his cheeks as he rubbed the head of his penis in between his buttock. Myung-Soo as he grabbed Jae-Rim’s cheeks, his meat was sliding up and down Jae-Rim’s ass trail, teasing here and there the hole hidden in between the two globe of meat, leaving pre-cum behind.**

**\- Aaaah ! Aaanh… unf…**

**\- Is it good ?**

**\- Ye…..yeeeesss !**

**\- Do you like it when I rub it there ? Asked Myung-Soo while squeezing Jae-Rim’s semi-erected penis.**

**\- Ooooh, yes ! More ! Do it more ! Jae-Rim replied as he increased the movement of his hips.**

**Myung-Soo chuckled. His lips left little butterfly kisses on Jae-Rim neck as his hand was playing with his hair. Jae-Rim moaned softly, trying his best not to yell his pleasure.**

**\- More ! I want more ! Jae-Rim mewled as he circled his hips trying to create more friction between their skin as he released his load on the sink. He devissed his neck to look at Myung-Soo with moist and feverish eyes full of lust, whose heart skipped a bit.**

**\- More… I want more… not enou…**

**\- Boys ? A voice interrupted.**

**Silence.**

**-… Are you done ? Dinner is ready !**

**The clear voice of Mme Kang brought the two men back from their high. They foolishly stared at each other.**

**\- Boys ?**

**\- Come…**

**\- Huh ?**

**Myung-Soo coughed.**

**\- We are coming right away aunty ! He yelled with a little bit of resentment in his tone he hoped Mme Kang didn’t detect.**

**Myung-Soo pulled the tip of his meat out of Jae-Rim’s half open chrisentenium with a disappointed sigh. A cute moan escaped Jae-Rim’s mouth as he pulled out. Myung-Soo sighed even louder as he thought « _That old bitch definitively knew how to choose the right time to interrupt ! »_ with a really dark expression on his face. Then the both of them silently tidyed themself up, pulled their underwear and pants up, rebulked their belt, cleaned the sink and washed their hand before coming out of the bathroom to head toward the dinning room.**

**As soon as they appeared Mme Kang nagged at the two.**

**\- What where you doing in there ? I didn’t know that washing hands could take that much time. If the food is tepid it would be your own fault !**

**\- I’m sorry aunty ! We were debating about our current affair and didn’t notice the time.**

**Mme Kang harrumphed.**

**\- I will let it slide. Quickly, come and eat before it get any colder.**

**\- Yes aunty**

**-Rim-ah ? What is wrong ? Your face is red ?**

**The silent Jae-Rim lifted his head and indeed it was beet red.**

**\- Hum ? No… don’t worry about it. I’m fine.**

**She almost squeezed her eyes into slit, suspiciously staring at her son.**

**Myung-Soo tactfully placed himself in front of Jae-Rim, shielding him from her gaze as he asked what was for dinner. Mme Kang, distracted, smiled warmly as she replied :**

**\- It is an Italian dish called ‘Osso buco in milanese style’ with saffron risotto.**

**\- What is that ? Is it tasty ? Asked Myung-Soo as he took Mme Kang hand to guide her toward the main seat. With her free hand she slapped Myung-Soo behing the head.**

**\- Silly child ! Do you think I would feed you something that is not delicious.**

**Myung-Soo laughed like a good natured child as he helped her sit down. Jae-Rim silently sat at her right.**

**\- Osso buco is a meat dish. It’s made with veal shank.**

**\- Oooh !! Definitively sound delicious ! Exclamed Myung-Soo while sitting at her left as he stared at the hot plate in front of him.**

**\- It is ! Oh ! Honey, do you know how to eat with cutlery ?**

**Myung-Soo nooded.**

**\- Yes, I know how.**

**Mme Kang with a motherly smile on urged him to taste the dish.**

**\- Here. She said while pushing his plate toward him.**

**Myung-Soo took his fork and knife, cut a morsel of meat ; pushed some rice on it then put it in his mouth. Soon after a strong and rich flavor hit his tastebud. His eyes opened wide. He quickly took another bite then another one before maoning loudly.**

**Jae-Rim threw him a disgusted look while his mother smiled from ear to ear.**

**\- I will take it as you liking it…**

**Myung-Soo nooded his head like a chicken peaking grain off the ground. She turned her sight on her son.**

**\- What about you, Rim-Ah ?**

**\- It’s ok, he flatly replied. His mother’s smile fell. As well as an awkward silence. It was cleverly broke by Myung-Soo.**

**\- By the way aunty, where did you learn how to make such a fantastic dish ? It’s almost on par with those foreigners chef’s cuisine ! Trully delicious !**

**Jae-Rim lifted an eyebrow as he stared at his friend. You could clearly see this meaning in his gaze _"didn’t know your bootlicking techniques were so high ! I’m trully amazed"_. Myung-Soo wriggled his eyebrown a tiny lewd smile tucking the corner of his lips; its meaning... wasn’t worth mentioning.**

**Mother Kang smiled sweetly, her heart healed by the gentle and sensible Myung-Soo.**

**\- I took foreign cuisine lesson ! She happily declared, covering her mouth with her napkin as she laughed.**

**\- Ooh ! That why it’s so good ! Aunty is really talented !**

**Mother kang laughed again, her good mood evident. She threw a sharp look at her son. The meaning was really simple : _« See ! This is how a good son speaks to his mother ! You ungrateful thing ! »_. Sadly for her, Jae-Rim completly ignored her and instead broke her good mood once again.**

**\- So, mother, why are you here ?**

**Mme Kang took a sip of her Beaujolais blanc, wiped the corner of her mouth before putting down her napkin.**

**\- Can’t a mother come see her son ? She mused with a smile.**

**Jae-Rim eyebrow almost flew off his forehead and stared at her with a weird gaze.**

**\- You ? Without any meaning behind it ? I would believe it if it was someone else.**

**Mme Kang smile froze as she clutched her fist, almost ripping her napkin to shred. She took another sip of the expensive wine to calm her nerve before replying with something that tried to look like a smile.**

**\- Why are you so mean son ?**

**Jae-Rim tilted his head.**

**\- Hum ? But I’m not wrong through ? When you come it’s always because you want something.**

**A tense silence floated around the dinning room. This time Myung-Soo didn’t try to ease the atmosphere; he stayed silent as he stuffed his face as if he couldn't see the lightning flashing between mother and son. Mme Kang face had on an ugly expression as her eyes threw daggers at her son. She then drank the last mouthful of wine in her glass before refilling it.**

**\- Fine ! You win !**

**She stood up, disappeared in another room then came back with what looked like a black clipboard and sat down. She threw it in front of her son. Her face was now livid. Jae-Rim opened the clipboard look alike, his face blank. He pushed it back in front of her.**

**\- Arranged marriage ?**

**Myung-Soo slightly jumped out of his seat while coughing.**

**\- … Dont want it.**

**Mme Kang drank all her wine in one go.**

**\- Why ? Did you see her name ? She coldly stared at her son while filling her fifth glass of wine.**

**Jae-Rim nooded. He definitively saw it, yes.**

**\- Then, why ?**

**\- I don’t need it.**

**\- A rendez-vous has already been scheduled. She informed him, drinking her sixth glass while she re-filled her seventh.**

**\- I won’t go.**

**Mme Kang plissed her double eyelid eyes.**

**\- You will.**

**Jae-Rim shook his head.**

**\- Father should go in my stead. He need her more than me.**

**Mme Kand abruptly stood up and threw the content of her glass on Jae-Rim’s unfazed face. Her face as white as sheet and her eyes were filled with anger, disappointement, shame and sorrow; her chest heaving up and down. She gently put the glass back on the dinner table, turned around, took three steps before stopping. She turned around once more, went into the kitchen and came back with a tray. On it were cigar like looking thing. She dumped it on the table.**

**\- Dessert.**

**Then she threw a brown envelope.**

**\- The neighbour son left it for you. She then left without saying another word.**

**Jae-Rim frowned.**

**\- Neighbour son ?**

**Myung-Soo lifted his head, one of those ciger like dessert in his mouth.**

**\- What is wrong ?**

**Jae-Rim calmly stared at him, his expression impassible as droplet of wine slide down his face.**

**\- None of my neighbours have children.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This time I seriously don't know when I will be able to update..... even my Langui fic..... omg....  
> \- On another note... did you see how Jae-Rim roast his father ? But he also humiliated his mother. His father is a politician by the way...  
> \- Oh and I may be getting some one to proofread this fic soon^^


	22. Brouillards.VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drenched in sweat, fear is the emotion that lull to sleep... toward this homeward journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate Brumes et brouillards (Mist and rain) reaching a little over 1000+ hits here is an early release of a chappy...

**The sky was dark; lightning were streaming across it and a cold wind was howling heavily in his ears as if it wanted to make him deaf. He looked at his surrounding. The neighborhood street, essentially composed of old korean house and newly made housing estate full of family, newlywed or single people was totally deserted. And it was actually a no brainer why… with a weather like that; it was obviously understandable. An icy blast of air strongly rustled the tree branches in the garden. Kim JunMae*(anciennement ChunMae) readjusted the hood on his head which started to fall off and quickly rumaged thourough his uniforme back pocket and pulled out his house key. He insered it into the keyhole but it turned on empty. The door was already unlocked. His eyebrow creased, felling a little surprised but still walked inside.**

**\- Hana ? He called once inside.**

**But no one answered him back.**

**\- Hana, I’m home !**

**Once again, only the silence answered him. He walked toward the large living-room. She was usually here, folding clothes but today nobody was here. JunMae shrugged. Maybe she was in the side house doing her laundry there ?**

**No longer concerned about his maid whereabout, JunMae went straight to his room. But the thing was, if he had been a little more observant he would have noticed the droplet of blood on the floorboard leading to the kitchen up to the kitchen workshop. If he had gone there he would have been scared silly as his maid, Song Hana, was laying dead, her throat cleanly slit open by a long knife, in a poodle of her own blood on the cold hard tiles. Luckily or unluckily for him, he didn’t see it.**

**Anyway, JunMae went to his bedroom, threw his backpack near of his desk, removed his coat to han git on the coat rack, undressed and put on confortable clothes. He then nicely folded his uniform and put it on his bed and then threw himself on the latter. He stared at his dull wooden ceiling. He yawned, feeling tired and sleepy but he still had homework to do. He sighed, stood up and strode foreward to stand before his desk. He bent down to pick up his backpack and took out his books and pencil case. He placed them neatly on his desk before sitting down.**

**He sat by his desk for 2 hours straight before tossing his books aside ; too lazy to continue. He quickly glanced at his bedside clock. Almost 11 PM.**

**\- Well, time for a bath ! Hana is going to call for dinner soon.**

**A smile on his lips, Kim JunMae stood up and cheerfully made his way towards the bathroom. He quickly undressed and dumped his clothes in the laundry basket and jumped under the shower. Some minutes later, he was out, carefully drying his body with a soft and perfumed towel. Once done, he threw it into the laundry basket and put on his pajamas. He was on his way back to his room when a voice coming from the ground floor called himm.**

**\- Young master ! Dinner is ready, please come down !**

**Kim JunMae stopped in his track, a little perplexed.**

**\- Young master ? Why is she calling me young master when she never does ?**

**A little confused by this form of adress, he still obeidiently made his way toward the staircase. He was in the middle of going down the stairs when he suddenly felt something on his back. He was about to scream from fright when he realised the thing on his back was a hand. At first, he thought it was Hana but Hana’s hand couldn’t possibly be this big and rough. He was about to turn around when the hand lighly pushed him. With horror, Kim JunMae realised that is upper body was bent, currently in the motion of falling foward, head first. As for his lower body, it had long ago been hanging in the air, his feet no longer in contact with the stairs.**

**Once again Kim JunMae opened his mouth to shout but it was too late. His body couldn’t fight back against earth gravity and he heavily fell on the floor, hitting his head on the corner of a stairs. He laid on the warm floor, unmoving. All his body part ached terribly. His eyes were darting back and forth, as if he was trying to find something to call help with. Something suddenly appeared in the corner of his eyes. He caught something that looked like a shadow. And the shadow kept on growing larger and larger until the boy could distinguish its feature.**

**It was a man. A beautiful man. His face was small as if it was the size of a fist, his skin was slighly tanned, his almond shaped eyes were like black sparkling obsidian bead with a slight amused glint in them, his nose straight, his red lips were curved in a gentle smile, his jawline were both sharp and smooth as if sculpted from the god wearing a black upper garment and jeans, a cap over his head and black shoes.**

**Kim JunMae was stumped for words, his mind going blank from the surprise and the pain. That person was so handsome his murky mind couldn’t take it and he fainted on the spot.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... maybe some more will come out in a few days  
>  Stay stunned !


	23. Brouillards.VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drenched in sweat, fear is the emotion that lull to sleep... toward this homeward journey part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chappy to celebrate our 1000+ hits !

**He suddenly opened his eyes.**

**Everything was a blur. His head. It hurted him greatly. It was as if a million needles were poking every nook and crany of his head. He briefly closed his eyes but it didn’t change anything. And this heat. This unconfortable heat. Where… where is he ?**

**The boy looked at his surrounding. His vision was still blurry but he immediatly recognised the place. It was the living room. But the TV, the large sofa, the table, the carpet even the huge buffet was nowhere in sight. Everything had been taken out. A throbing pain fiercely pierced his temple, when he tried to move his head and body. It was so painful he screamed loudly as hot tears poured out from the corner of his eyes. He breathed in quick succession, trying to ease his pain this way but it didn’t really work. He lifted his hand to wipe his tears away when he noticed… he couldn’t. The boy then noticed that both of his arms were bound to an armschair. He was rather surprised by that sight. His brows creased. On his face you could see " what the heck is going on" written all over his face along with some confusion… and fear. Fear when he realised what was going on upon seeing a man making his way toward him, dragging a chair with him.**

**Once again the boy looked around him. This time panic could clearly be seen on his young feature. He tugged on his restrain as hard as he could, tears rolling down his face. He started screaming.**

**\- Hanaaa ! Haaaaaaannnnaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!**

**The man finally arrived. That person, stood in front of him ; staring him up and down as if looking at en interresting toy. The boy screamed his lungs out but nobody answered him back. The man chuckled as he took a sit.**

**\- Hana ? Are you calling for that maid of yours ? The man asked with a gentle tone.**

**The boy looked at him, fear in his eyes, but didn’t answer. The man didn’t seem fazed by that and went on :**

**\- If you are looking for her, she’s in the kitchen…, he said pointing the door with his thumb.**

**The boy stilled. She is in the kitchen ? Then why didn’t she answer ?**

**\- I bet you must be thinking why she didn’t respond if she is in the kitchen…**

**Kim JunMae once again didn’t answer. The man smiled.**

**\- It’s because she’s dead…**

**Silence.**

**-Huh…… ?**

**The man smile grew a little larger.**

**\- She.is.dead.**

**The boy shook his head.**

**\- You… you… are lying !!!! Liar !!! he yelled, tears in his eyes.**

**The man stood up and disappeared through the door then reappeared dragging something along with him. He then threw his burden in front of the boy’s chair, interrupting his cries. The boy instinctively backed away in his chair. It was a heap of bloodied clothes and hair. But upon closer inspection, the boy recognized something. It was an arms. And on this arms wrist, quietly laid a silver bracelet with a dangling pearl and lotus flower. Isn’t this Hana’s birthday present her daughter gave her ?**

**\- Then…**

**The boy foolishly stared at the corpse. It was Hana. It really was Hana. Her clothes was messed up, her hair dishevelled; full of blood.**

**The man crouched down, reached the corpse head to turn it toward Kim JunMae.**

**\- See, it’s her, your maid. The man said, without much emotion on his face as the look in his eyes was just like those of a butcher staring at some meat to mince.**

**Kim JunMae whole body froze.**

**His eyes went wide open when he finally understood what was going on, his mouth dropped open but no sound came out of it. His face was as pale as sheet,**

**his stomach started churning, protested violently upon seeing a corpse; the corpse of someone he knew in front of him. He tried to swallow as much saliva as he could but it didn’t work and soon enough, he vomited all the content of his stomach on himself and the floor.**

**He shook his head. No.no.no.no.no.no.no.no…**

**\- …NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!**

**The boy was literally terrified and couldn’t think straight anymore. All he wanted was to escape. To get out of here as soon as possible. He trashed around on his chair, crazily trying to freed himself. He tipped over his chair and fell but he still couldn’t get free so he started crawling his way toward the door. It’s ticket to freedom.**

**Something’s heavy suddendly fell on his back. The boy didn’t have to turn around to know that the man had caught up to him.**

**Still, he slowly turned his head, completly out of his wits. One of the man’s foot was on his back. The boy struggled to get free but the pressure applied on his back was so great, he thought he was about to puke up his innards.**

**\- Please, let me go. Let me go. The boy begged, crying pitifully.**

**The man smiled soothingly at Kim JunMae, his face was the epitome of holiness, but the boy couldn’t bring himself to think of his smiling face as beautiful anymore. In fact, he was shaken and scared, fearing what might happen to him. The man tilted his head, still smiling his angelic smile.**

**And just like that, Kim JunMae understood.**

**He understood that this man had absolutly no intention of letting him go.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another coming soon (maybe today, maybe tomorrow or at a later date)
> 
> \- By the way when writing this chapter I used some sentences from a new fic huhuuhhuuuuuu !!!!


	24. Special chapter- Characters profiles introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your main characters profiles introduction

**Special chapter- characters profiles**

**Name : Shim Chang Min**

**Nationality : South-korean**

**Date of birth : 18/02/1997**

**Place of birth : Seoul, South-Korea**

**Age when missing : 13 years old**

**Current age : 20 years old**

**Astrological sign : Aquarius**

**Height : 1m86**

**Weight : 62kg**

**Blood type : B**

**Family : Father, mother et 2 little sisters**

**Education : GaeKuk Elementary School, GaeKuk Middle School**

**Religion : None**  
**Profession : None**  
**Hobbies : Gazing through the window**  
**Talents : Eating and drinking quickly**  
**Favorite singer : None**

**Musique style : None**

**Clothing style : None**

**Favorite food : Meat**

**Favorite color : None**

**Favorite number : None**

**Favorite movie : None**

**Motto : None**

**Personality : Intelligent but has a rather gloomy and quiet personnality. Only confortable around Yunho even through he is scared of him. He was once a cheerful, smiling mischevious child.**

**Name : Moon Jun Ho**  
**Nationality : South-korean**  
**Date of birth : 27/05/1990**

**Place of birth : Seoul, South-Korea**

**Age : 27 years old**

**Astrological sign : Gemini**  
**Height : 1m84**  
**Weight : 66kg**  
**Blood type : A**  
**Family : Father, mother, older brother and a little sister**  
**Education : Gae Hoong Elementary School, Gae hoong Middle School, Gae Hoong High School, Korean National Police Academy**

 **Religion : Christian**  
**Profession : Policeman**  
**Hobbies : Musique, reading, writing novel**  
**Talents : Singing, Ambidextrous**  
**Favorite singer : Mickaël Jackson**  
**Musique style : Soul, Rn &B, Jazz**  
**Clothing style : Classic chic, casual**  
**Favorite food: Ramen**  
**Favorite color : green**  
**Favorite number: None**  
**favorite film : Amazing SpiderMan**  
**Motto : "Do everything with passion and see through it to the end even if it’s difficult"**

**Personality : Intelligent. Loud. Cheerful. Love to smile. Serious. Calm. Once someone have been past his fence, he’s going to like and help them.**

**Name : Kang Jae Rim**  
**Nationality : South-korean**  
**Date of birth : 04/06/1982**

 **Place of birth : Seoul, South-Korea**  
**Age : 35 years old**

 **Astrological sign : Gemini**  
**Height : 1m80**  
**Weight : 70kg**  
**Blood type : AB**  
**Family : Father, mother and a little sister**  
**Education : Gae Woong Elementary School, Gae Woong Middle School, Yoo Han High School**

 **Religion : Bouddhist (non- practicing)**  
**Profession : Policeman**  
**Hobbies : Musique, reading, writing novel**  
**Talents : Singing**  
**Favorite singer : Mickaël Jackson**  
**Music style : Nothing in particular**  
**Clothes style : Classic chic, Suit &tie, casual**  
**Favorite food: Ramen**  
**Favorite color : Noir, rouge**  
**Favorite number : 0**  
**Favorite movie : None**  
**Motto : "Every crimes can be solved you just need to find the right clues"**

**Personality : Intelligent. Serious. Calm. Doesn’t display many emotion on his face.**

**Name : Kim Myung Soo**  
**Nationality : South-korean**  
**Date of birth : 10/09/1982**

 **Place of birth : Seoul, South-Korea**  
**Age : 35 years old**

 **Astrological sign : Libra**  
**Height : 1m88**  
**Weight : 78kg**  
**Blood type : A**  
**Family : Father, mother, little brother and a little sister**  
**Education : ShinHa Christian association Elementary, Middle and High School, Korean National Police Academy**

 **Religion : Christian (non- practicing)**  
**Profession : Policeman**  
**Hobbies : Lazying around, Kang Jae-Rim**  
**Talents : Playing guitar**  
**Favorite singer : John Lenon**  
**Music style : No specific style**  
**Clothing style : Classic suit &tie, casual**  
**Favorite food: Hamburger &French fries**  
**Favorites color: None**  
**Favorite number : none**  
**Favorite film : Star wars series**  
**Motto : None**

**Calm. Serious. Man of few words. Gentle and caring toward his wife and Kang Jae-Rim only.**

**Name : Jung Yun Ho**  
**Nationality : South-korean**  
**Date of birth : 06/02/1986**

 **Place of birth : Gwangju, South-Korea**  
**Age : 31 years old**

 **Astrological sign : Pisces**  
**Height : 1m84**  
**Weight : 66kg**  
**Blood type : A**  
**Family : Father, mother, and a little sister (dead)**  
**Education : No data**

 **Religion : Christian**  
**Profession : None**  
**Hobbies : Reading, writing novel, Filming, Killing**  
**Talents : Ambidextrous, killing, using a knife, surgical tool and torture**  
**Favorite singer : Mickaël Jackson**  
**Music style : None**  
**Clothing style : Classic chic, casual**  
**Favorite food : None**  
**Favorite color : Green**  
**Favorite number : None**  
**Favorite film : My sassy girl**  
**Motto : "Kill to your heart content"**

**Personality : Insane. He show no mercy to his ennemies, victims or those who threaten him in general. He doesn’t thrust people. He has faith in himself only. He doesn’t care about others. He is ruthless and cruel. Like to inflinct pain. Has a thing for blades nd ropes.**

**Name : Kwon SongHo**  
**Nationality : South-korean**  
**Date of birth : 14/01/1986**

 **Place of birth : Gwangju, South-Korea**  
**Age : 31 years old**

**Astrological sign : Capricorn**

**Height : 1m84**  
**Weight : 66kg**  
**Blood type : A**  
**Family : Father, mother and an older brother**

 **Special trait : Adopted**  
**Education : Myongji University (major in Political Science and Diplomacy)**

 **Religion : None**  
**Profession : Foreign minister's secretary**  
**Hobbies : Reading, Filming (picked up recently), Killing (also picked up in recent years)**  
**Talents : Faking a smile, Killing**  
**Favorite singer : None**  
**Music style : Pop**  
**Clothing style : Classic chic, casual**  
**Favorite food: Kimchi**  
**Favorite color : Green**  
**Favorite number : None**  
**Favorite film : None**  
**Motto : None**

**Personality : He is quiet. Learn quickly. Feeble to threat and pain. Can be quite cowardly. After some time with Jung Yunho, he picked up almost all of his killing habits.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently writing the next chapter....


	25. Brouillards.IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drenched in sweat, fear is the emotion that lull to sleep... toward this homeward journey part3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow everyone ! I'm baaaaaack!! How are you doing ?! It's been a while is it not ?  
> Well I had some time (my uni is on a week strike since the Wkends) so I wrote a new chapter of B&B today and posted it as soon as I was done. Will see if I write more but i also need to revise since exam are coming up.....(will still fail anyway(Ｔ▽Ｔ) )

**The room was a really large single bedroom with a king sized bed sitting imposingly in the middle of the black and white room. The floor was covered by a smooth black taspestry. It looked just like a room from one of those first-rate mansion you could see in movie. In that room, more exactly in front of the large bed, a man was there. He had long outstreched legs, his face was small, his eyes black and sharp, seated on a chair observing without any emotion on his elegant face an unconscious boy.**

**The boy had a small face with a slight darkskin tone and dimple, black and red smooth looking hair, long lashes, a button nose, plump lips in a heartshape. He also had rather long legs for his age. He was a mix of cute and handsome as he was laying on the bed totally naked, his chest moving up and down at a regular and peaceful rythm.**

**The man stared at such a sight when he hear a soft and short knock on the door. He didn’t even turn his head when ha yelled at the person behind the door to come in.**

**A young boy, with a suitcase, leisurely opened the door as he strode inside the room.**

**The boy had blond hair, an helix piercing on both ears and a cute round face with dipples on his cheeks. He had porcelain like skin with a blooming bright and blinding smile. Th boy had on a blue oversized V-neck sweater and a  white washed down Jeans with blue platform snickers. His cheek were slighly red, his gaze was little misty and tempting. He was just like the living embodiment of the two words « cute sexy ». A man in a black suit swiftly closed the door behind him. In large steps, he approched the man and stood behind his chair, a smile still hanging on his cute face. He didn’t even give a sidelong glance at the fainted boy on the bed; all of his attention was taken by the man sitting on the chair in front of him.**

**\- Do you have it ?**

**\- Yes.**

**Jung Yunho then beckoned the boy to stand in front of him. He quickly obeyed and handed the suitcase over. Yunho didn’t took it. But a dreadful smirk lifted the corner of his lips as he extended his arms to put his hand on the boy’s head. In response, the boy smiled softly, his cheek even turning a little red. Yunho then asked.**

**\- Did my Taetae* succeed ?**

**Taetae smiled so brightly hearing thiss question, one would think the sun had suddenly appeared in the room.**

**\- Of course ! He exclamed pride twinkling in his eyes, puffing his chest out. Dad would never refuse me…**

**Hearing this, Yunho’s smile deepened and he affectionatly patted taetae’s cute little blond head. He then pulled on his arm so he could sit on his lap. Taetae giggled happily as he sat down.**

**\- No one can refuse my cute little Taetae. He sweetly said as he leaned in to kiss the plump and soft lips of the boy.**

**\- Show it to me.**

**Taetae nooded as he fiddled with the suitcase lock and opened it.**

**\- Here.**

**Before Yunho’s eyes appeared neatly arranged row and row of brown-greenish bar folded in hermetic plastic bags. He took one in his hand, looking at it with cold scrutinizing eyes. Yunho carefully stroked one the package.**

**\- Do you like it ?**

**Yunho nooded slowly.**

**\- You have ten year worth of it.**

**Taetae stood up and took the suitcase and the tablet away from Yunho’s palm. The latter fiercely lifted his head and stared at Taetae like a wolf looking at his prey. The youth, noticing his reaction, gulped.**

**_"That man is scary"._  H** **e thought. But he liked scary men. He licked his dry lips as he turned around and headed toward the table in the right corner of the room. He put the suitcase on it. Once he was done he faced his lover with a pure smile on his delicate face.**

**\- This is a gift I gave to you, you naturally will have all the time in the world to look at it. What you should do now, is rewarding your obedient little boyfriend for doing a good job. The boy bashfully said, his cheeks flushing pink.**

**Yunho stared at taetae like a ravenous wolf for a while before his feature turned softer. Taetae watched as Jung Yunho He walked toward him. He tood straight in front of him, almost crushing him with his aura. He lifted his left hand and with his forefinger traced the shape of his eyebrow, his eyes, his nose bridge, his philtrum, mouth, throat and then his jaw. Right now, in his heart, Taetae was greatly alarmed but he still put on a calm and composed face. If he showed his fear taetae was sure as hell he would be dead.**

**\- My Taetae is right ! I should reaward my Taetae handsomely.**

**Taetae was so happy he couldn’t help but smile as he put his arms around Yunho’s neck.**

**\- So what does my Taetae want ?**

**\- What could I possibily want beside… you ? he sexily whispered.**

**After saying these word, taetae buried his face into Yunho sturdy chest, taking a small bite out of it.**

**Yunho lips tucked upward. He patted Taetae slender back.**

**\- Hum… then why don’t we test the goods while we are at it ?**

**\- On him right ? Taetae questioned as he pointed out the unconscious boy on the bed.**

**Yunho nooded.**

**\- Doesn’t a 3P sounds good ?**

**Teaetae frowned.**

**\- It does sound great but I want to have you for myself first ! Taetae harrumphed, with puffed up cheeks. And who is he anyway ?**

**Yunho leaned forward a little, bumped his forehead with Taetae’s, their nose touching. With one of his finger, he traced Taetae’s mouth before tapping on it. As if knowing what Yunho wanted to do, Taetae opened his mouth and brought out his pink and slippery tongue out. Yunho chukled a bit before exploring rather forcefully his oral cavity. He sucked and bite his tongue, their tongues intertwining and separating multiple time. Taetae surrendered quickly as he felt his body shaking, all of his strenght leaving his body; his legs almost giving out. When they finally separated, Teatae was out of breath with a silver thread slowly sliding down his throat. Yunho smiled as he gently wipped the saliva away with his thumb. His lips slowy parted as he replied Taetae long forgotten question.**

**\- Dead prey.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: Taetae is a nickname. the cute cunning and fearless boy is actually called Choi Taehyun. he is the youngest son of a mafia lord. Has a thing for dangerous men.  
> Pss: My french computer really doesn't like english spelling.... will need to edit it later  
> Psss: Remember when I told you I hd found someone to correct my writing ? Well no news since december.... was I once again fooled ? ＿|￣|O *sigh* (Ｔ▽Ｔ)


	26. Brouillards.X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drenched in sweat, fear is the emotion that lull to sleep... toward this homeward journey part4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise !

**Yunho leaned forward once again and put one of his finger in taetae’s pretty little mouth. Taetae opened his mouth and took out his hot moist, wriggling and glistening pink tongue again. Yunho had on a satisfied smile as he poked the wriggling thing with his finger.**

**Taetae, with a mischevious glint in his eyes, decided to roll his tongue around his finger. He sucked until it was well coated with a thick cushion-like saliva on it. Yunho put in another one of his finger into Taetae’s mouth who licked it clean once again. Yunho nooded then suddenly took them out to replace them with his tongue. He ruthlessly kissed Taetae, wrestling, pushing, embracing, rolling their tongues together inside the sweet and wet cavity connecting them to each other until Taetae’s legs gave out. They separated slowly, Yunho was even smiling upon seeing Taetae flushed and dazed. He looked like he was almost going to let his soul go, from the execive amount of pleasure. He gave off a lovely aura almost like a young deer trying to stand up for the first time. It was trully a lovely sight. But it was unaware of the wolf not that far-off.**

**Yunho traced Taetae’s butt line, using his wet finger as he groped Tae’s plump and round butt with his right hand, squeezing a little here, squeezing a little there, while he also ravished the top; biting the young boy lower lips, nibbling on it gently before ruthlessly sucking and licking his bruised lips. Taetae shuddered even harder as a moan escaped from his sealed lips, when he felt a fingers slipping in between his buttcheek to reach _that_ place.**

**Yunho skillfully made use of his free hand to pull on Taetae’s belt once he was done feeling up his ass, throwing it on the floor. He also skillfully undid his pants; letting it slide along his legs, before pressing his lower abdomen onto Taetae. Their two hardened penis clashed against each other, meeting, rubbed before finlly connecting, dancing together; their movement slow and languid just like the most sensual Argentinian tango. Skin against skin, muffled groan and moan, sweat and semen entengled and meeting with one another to form the music of love making.**

**in Yunho’s hands, Taetae was nothing but a mere bundle of jelly; he had melted away under the skill of the man and the stimulation of his front and back and in a last tremor surrendered under the skillfull assault and dexterity of the two powerful fingers inside him. His legs gave out for the second time. Yunho laughed then dealt with their pants and shoes by throwing them on the floor before turning Taetae and pushing him against the laquered table.**

**Choi Taehyun was on his stomach, laying on the reddish laquered table, half-naked (still had his top on).**

**Under the lightning, his porcelain like skin was glowing with a glorious view on his exposed private part for Yunho to see. Yunho laughed as he ran his hands into the younger man blond colored hair. He then yanked his headbackward, took out his tongue out and inserted it in his ears then licked his cheek and jawline before nibbling on his neck. He also flicked the little meat rod standing at attention, making the boy hiss at the sudden pain.**

**\- How do you want it, Tae ? He slurred in his ears. Gentle ?.... Or hard ?**

**Taehyun fiercely blushed, turned his head around, wriggling his round ass. His face was burning hot; as red as a peony. He then purred :**

**\- Hard ! Give it to me hard !**

**As soon as he said this, Yunho’s face had a savage smile on. He placed himself in between taehyun legs, spread his asscheeks wide open and without putting any other lubricant beside his saliva, went in without saying a word of warning. Taehyun shouted from the pain. Without any emotion on his face, yunho whispered in the boy’s ears :**

**\- Shut up and take it like a good boy.**

**He then move his hips, vigorously thrusting into the somewhat loose hole; pounding the hole so hard some blood dripped out as the red laquered table strongly bumped against the white painted wall. he was violently hammering into the little hole; trusting so hard and deep the boy couldn’t halp but scream. He screamed either from intense pain or pleasure, even he himself didn’t know. After some more vigorous and deep thrust, Yunho finally released his seed inside the boy. Taehyun spawled on the table came as soon as Yunho did with a loud moan. Panting, he slowly pulled his rod out. Out of breath, he fell down the table, his ass sticking out as a white fluid flowed out his asshole.**

**\- Did it felt that good ? Yunho asked, a smirk on his face.**

**The boy, with a glazed gaze nooded. His hair were in a mess and wet from his own sweat. Some stray bangs were covering half of his face. His cheeks were red, his mouth was slighly open, drawing air in.**

**\- It felt as if a was going to die.**

**Yunho stared at him like he was a piece of fat juicy meat. His lips slowly revealed row of white teeth.**

**\- I can certainly help you with that.**

**Taehyun laughed a merry laugh.**

**\- I know but…**

**Lying down on the floor, Taehyun flipped on his back, his legs wide open.**

**-… I would like it more if you stabbed me to death with your gun.**

**\- Since it’s asked so nicely, It would be disrespectful to turn down such a lovely invitation…, Yunho said as he walked in Taehyun direction, chukling.**

**Taehyun grinned widely.**

**\- Wouldn’t it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing another one....


	27. Brouillards.XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drenched in sweat, fear is the emotion that lull to sleep... toward this homeward journey part5

**Taehyun’s eyes almost bulged out when he once again felt the large meat rod enter his ass, almost spliting it into two. His inside happily squezzed the meat rod, impatient to have it moves inside. Yunho grabbed both of Teahyun legs and ruthlessly pounded his ass, thrusting his hips in and out at such a fast past, Taehyun couldn’t help but think he really was about to die. He moaned and moaned ; had climax after climax. His hole was throbbing in pain, full of semen. He felt like his inside where about to fall off everytime Yunho’s rod came out.**

**After being trempled on like a bulldozer had ran him over, he passed out. But Yunho deeply seated inside the warm hole didn’t stop his thrusting motion as his hips came in and out, happily stabbing the hole as he kept changing the angle of his stab to attack Taehyun spot. Then, finally about ten minutes later, Yunho took out his erected penis out after unloading all of his hot liquid inside the throbbing hole. Taehyun didn’t still out, didn’t feel a thing when the rod slided out of his split red ass.**

**Yunho stood up and without looking at the spaced out boy on both the floor and bed. He headed to the door naked and opened it to see two men in black suit standing guard. They were Choi Taehyun subbordinate (or also baby-sitter depending on the situation). Hearing the noise behind them, the two men turned around only to see a man fully naked, his thing erect full of white remain looking at them unfazed.**

**\- Your young master is out like a light, he told them his voice flat as he pointed inside the room with his thumb, take him with you.**

**The two rapidly glanced at each other, then swiftly went inside. The room was filled with the thick smell of sex. They frowned upon seeing their young master on the floor, laying on his stomach, his legs spread so far appart they even wondered if they weren’t dislocated. it didn’t even feel like he was alive.**

**They turned their sight on Jung Yunho, expression extremely unfriendly as a they radiated a slight killing intent. A cold smirk slowly spread on Yunho lips.**

**\- Relaaaax ! Your precious thing just experienced too much pleasure. He will wake up in a bit.**

**The killing intent vanished almost immediatly. The two collected Taehyun scattered clothes, dressed him up (he still didn’t wake up) and left without looking back. Yunho closed the door behind them. He turned around and stared at the semen sullied laquered table. The suitcase was still on it.**

**\- Oh ! He exclamed, as he rememberd something, we didn’t do our 3P !**

**Yunho sighed then shrugged his shoulders. He will make it happen another… no. There won’t be another time. Yunho black eyebrows squinted. That father and son pair knew too much. It was time to... clean them up.**

**\- It’s not good. I shouldn’t let them live for too long. He whispered to himself as he put a grey jogger pants on and fished out his phone from his forgotten jeans in a corner on the carpet.**

**He turned around and walked out of the room to head toward the living room. He pulled a wooden carved chair and sat down. As soon as he did, Yunho quickly pressed the phone keyboard and dialed a number. It rang two times before his interlocutor picked up his call.**

**\- Hello ? Answered a man’s voice.**

**\- It’s me…**

**\- What do you want? Harshly spat the voice once he recognized Yunho’s voice.**

**\- Oh my ! Why are you being like this ?**

**The man roared in anger**

**\- You bastard ! You still have the guts to call me ?**

**\- Tututut ! Even thought I knew you don’t like me after this little incident…**

**\- You call _RAPING_ my fifteen younger brother an _INCIDENT_  ???!!! The man shouted in his phone. If yunho had been in front of him, he would have pulled his gun out and emptied the chamber on him, cut his body into pieces to throw it in Han river. Sadly it wasn’t the case. He could only grit his teeth and drown him under countless profanity over the phone.**

**Yunho licked his lips, remembering a delicious piece of meat he had enjoyed not too long ago.**

**\- Speaking of which… how is little Jaekyung doing ?**

**\- DONT YOU EVEN DARE MENTION HIS NAME YOU SICKENING BASTARD ! MOTHERFUCKER !!**

**Yunho laughed.**

**\- Didn’t you learn it wasn’t nice to insult other people mom’s ? Oh ! Sorry ! I guess not. Didn’t your mom die when you where like six ?**

**\- DONT FUCK WITH ME ! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD !**

**Yunho laughed once again. It was a laugh filled with malice.**

**\- Ooooh ? Are you sure you want to go there, KyungHo ?**

**\- ….**

**\- And here I thought you would like to hear about the little something I had for you to snack on, seems like I was greatly mistaken…**

**-….**

**\-  Oh, well, there is plently other bastards who will like it. After all, it’s not everyday you can have first class intel on the Kwang (wild) Yong (dragon) Eun (silver) Group…**

**KyungHo cut him off.**

**\- Why are you telling me this for ?**

**Yunho’s smile grew bigger.**

**-  You see… they are kind of becoming some sort of a pain.**

**KyungHo frowned.**

**\- I thought you were best bud ? Especially with that loose ass boy ? What was his name again ? Taeyang ? TaeKhun ? Plus haven’t you already fucked him ? Fucking a boy this young just to have him killed later when he is not useful anymore… Seriously, you really are the worst piece of scum earth as ever created.**

**Yunho ignored his rant.**

**\- You thought wrong. So ? Will you do it or not ?**

**Silence.**

**\- Helloooo ! Earth to KyungHo !**

**\- What will happen to the children ?**

**\- You will kill them of course ! Yunho said, his stone even. By the way, Teahyun and his dad will be for me to deal with. But nothing will happen now. So you have a month to a year to get used to the idea. Do we have a deal ?**

**Another silence. On the other side of the line KyungHo closed his eyes as he accepted the offer; felling like he just sold his soul to the devil. A derisive smile hung at the corner of his mouth as he thought it was funny to think like that for someone who’s born and raised into crime.**

**\- What do you want me to do ?**

**A malevolent smile spread on Yunho's face. His teeth looked execptionnaly bright and menacing.**

**\- You did the right thing, KyungHo, my friend. He exclaimed faking a happy cry.**

**\- I’m not your friend ! Angrily spat Joo KyungHo.**

**\- Sadly for you, we are now. You made a deal with me. You can’t turn back. Héhéhéhéhé !**

**Yunho’s crazed laughter made goosebump arise on KyungHo’s skin.**

**\- Cut the crap and give me the intel already !**

**\- Tututut ! That is not how you conduct business my friend. You have to ask me nicely or else it will be _you_ in Kang JungHwa’s place you know…**

**Yunho heard Joo KyungHo took a deep breath.**

**\- Hyung, you just have to order it and I will do my utmost best to do your bidding. I will even cross flame or sea to answer to your call… Are you satisfied ? Was it what you wanted to hear ?**

**\- Yes, it was exactly what I wanted to hear. Having a nice and obedient dog, who wouldn’t be happy ?!**

**\- You son of a bitch…**

**Yunho laughed in an insipide way.**

**\- Thanks… I owe you one, KyungHo. He faintly joked. I will send you all the detail you need to know in a few day. In the intel, there is a compagny called _‘‘Iseul’’_ ; Its CEO is called Choi HyongKim, don’t touch him. Understood ? Also the police will be involved. The detective in charge will be Kang Jae-Rim. **

**Joo KyungHo only grunted as a reply. Yunho then added :**

**\- Of course if all of this is leaked to Kang JungHwa I can’t guarentee you and your cute little brother won’t suffer. I need to go now. Catch you later, Ok ? He added and before KyungHo could even think of a reply, he abruptly hanged up.**

**Yunho stood up, dropped the phone on the four legged carved table to head toward the master bedroom door.**

**\- I heard some noise, are you awake, sweety ? He inquired with bloodshot eyes, a toothy grin on his face, visibly craving for blood.**

**He slowly turned the door-handle and looked inside, a ruthless reptile-like smile on his gorgous face; his white teeth looking gloomily sharp as it gleammed in the light.**

**\- We are going to have soooo much fun !**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is done... still a brouillard one will post it in a few day..... just... be prepared for another level of savagery from your unfriendly neighbour Jung Yunho


	28. Brouillards.XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drenched in sweat, fear is the emotion that lull to sleep... toward this homeward journey part6

**The sky was of a beautiful fusion of orange, deep red, pale blue, dark blue and purple. Little by little, it was relaced by darkness ; stars were gradually appearing one after another, brightly illuminating the sky like small festival lantern lazily hanging in the dark, showing the way to the festival-goers. A round and translucent disk was dazzingly shining in the center of the sky like a precious jewel; projecting a whitish halo around.**

**A faint breeze blew on the almost dried up grass blades. The light and clean air of the night carried with it the smell of moist, decaying wood, flower, moist soil and the sound of water. It was a magnificent and peaceful place.**

**Kang JungHwa bent down his head, lightly shook his head, a decrepit grin on his tired face. He looked nothing like his usual proud and ruthless self.**

**_« Indeed. It was a calm and quiet area to die. »_ He thought as he blankly stared at the dead grass by his feet. Even now, he still couldn’t understand how he ended up like that.**

**A year ago, everything was alright ; everything moved accordingly by his will then everything went to hell a year later. At first it started with the disappearence of important underling until it gradually ended up with the death of spy implented in rival gangs, key staffs in the family, police informants etc. Many of the group business were delayed time and time again, some directly went bankrupt or brought by a mysterious entity. Their trading route also got leaked to the police. And the icing on top of the cake was when the ChulMoo (weapon of Iron) Gang suddenly attaked them. Everything was a mess. An horrendous chaos Members either escaped, died trying or got caught by the police. Of his three sons two died, along with his wife and daughter. Only his youngest one escaped. Strangely enough, he couldn’t even get a hold on his whereabout until, one day, he received a message stating that his son was in ChulMoo’s hand and was alright… for now.**

**He was handed an adress politely asking for him to come. Which he did. He knew it was a trap and he could possibly die but… but he only had this one son left after all. As soon as he arrived at the location he was knocked out. When he once again opened his eyes he was tighly bound to a sturdy wooden chair, in the middle of a vast field filled with grass. Not to far away stood a mansion. It was a traditional but decrepit korean house.**

**It has been who know how many days since he was brought here and he was even surprised to still be alive. At first when he woke up, he shouted for help, insulted, tried to undo the rope bidding his hands and finally resorted to begging ; but nothing worked. No one went to see him.**

**Now, Kang JungHwa was just silently waiting for death.**

**One day, after an unexpected black out, he woke up to find himself in a barren living-room; sitting on a black leather sofa, tied up. A low table was placed in between him and a large TV screen. His hands and ankle bound together by a pair of leather handcuff, ankle bracelet and an iron chain.**

**Bewildered, Kang JungHwa looked at his surrounding, trying to understand what was going on. As he studied the room, he noticed  a tall man with a Baekjeong mask hidding a good half of his face wearing a traditional hanbok with a red dopo drapped over his shoulder standing in the left corner of the room. He was silently observing him, holding a large box in his hand. Noticing he had been found, he slowly strode foward until he stood in front of Kang JungHwa. He casually dropped the box on the low table before grabbing the TV remote without a word.**

**The TV screen lit up. Confused as to why the man put the TV on, Kang JungHwa still stared at it. At first he didn’t understand what was going on until he recognized himself. His tired eyes went bigger from astonishment as his mouth went agape. He was severely stunned for a while, looking at the thing happening in front of him in a daze.**

**Shockingly, on the screen, Kang JungHwa was in the middle of fucking a boy ! The boy arms were tied to the bed by iron chains, half a mask combined with a black plastic mouthball in his mouth was covering his face so he couldn’t be recognized and his legs were spread and tied together by leathercuff. His entire body was flushed red as unintelligible noise escaped from his gaged mouh from time to time.**

**Kang JungHwa stared at himself crazily moving his hips, his ass flexing at a high speed; pounding the unknow boy hole so hard, blood dripped out on the sheet as he madly trusted in and out of the boy. Kang JungHwa saw a man, who looked like him on the screen, panting and sweating looking completely drunk on the pleasure  he was experiencing; having his verge vigourously eaten by the wet hole as the boy desesperately tried to match the crazy pace he imposed him.**

**This went on for almost an hour. Kang JungHwa had long ago stopped looking; too disgusted by what he was doing on the screen.**

**Suddenly, he heard light footsteps approaching him. He lifted his head to see the masked man get around the couch. From the corner of his eyes he saw him standing behind him. Then he felt an arms coiling around his neck and a cold hand on the back of his skull ; slightly twisting his head to compell him in watching the gruesome scenes happening on the screen. Kang JungHwa tried to struggle free but the man increased his hold on his jaw, almost dislocating it. So he could only endure and watch the obscenity on the screen.**

**The two on the screen reached their climax together. The Kang JungHwa on the screen collapsed on the boy. After a short while, the same man in hanbok appeared and dragged him off the bed. Then he disappeared for a second seemingly to hold the camera as it was shaking while it approched the tied up boy. A hand appeared and yanked on the mask straps, revealing the boy’s face.**

**Kang JungHwa felt his body turning hot, then cold, his head started spinning. He chocked on his saliva while his heart skipped a beat, he felt his blood going still, his four limbs twitched non stop. He stabbed his nails inside the man’s arm, his vision going blurry as if he was about to faint but he couldn’t.**

**His mouth gradually opened as he shook his head, in complete denial.**

**\- No, no, no, no, no ! It is not true ! This is not true ! THIS IS NOT TRUUUUE !!!!!**

**A mournfull, heart-wrenching wail bursted out from the deepest part of his throat. But it wasn’t near from being over. From who know where, a man in a dark blue suit strode toward them. He contourned the leather couch to stand in front of them, right by the low table. After receiving the signal from the masked man, he lifted the box cover.**

**Inside it, quietly laid a bloodied blond colored head. Seeing this, something broke in Kang JungHwa. His face was distorted by horror, guilt, fear, pain, disgust and madness.**

**\- MY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! IT IS MY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!! WHYYY ??!!! WHYYYYYYYY ??!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!! KILL YOU !!! I WILL KIIIIIIIIIILLL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU……**

**Then a disgusting cracking sound was heard. Kang JungHwa body immediatly went limp in the masked man’s arms. Theman  had broke his neck. He soon discarded the body on the floor as if it was  trash and not a human being.**

**The man in a dark blue suit shook is head, his expression a little chagrined.**

**\- Why ?**

**The man unmasked himself, revealing an hansome face the size of a fist, slighly tanned skin, deep sharp eyes as black as the murkiest swamp, a slight amused and ridiculing glint in them, his red lips curved into a taunting smile. It was Jung Yunho.**

**\- Joo KyungHo, don’t you think it was, at least, a blessing for him to have the chance to play to his heart content with his son one last time before dying ? Wasn’t that a nice, aimable and lovely surprise from me ? he mocked as he kicked the corpse a few time wih his foot.**

**Then a crazed laugh rang in the desolate room which, for Joo KyungHo, was a reflexion of Jung Yunho equally bleak and dismal heart.**

**\- What made you like this I wonder ?**

**Yunho stopped laughing and gave a bored once over at Joo KyungHo. His eyes were like two glass bead of cold indifference. They were empty of emotion, of a ‘‘heart’’. Then he smiled. And like always his smile didn’t reach his eyes.**

**KyungHo gazed at such eyes and felt like he had fallen into a dark hole with nothing in it. He shuddered, a grimace on his face.**

**\- ‘‘Men’’ took everything away from me and made me this way… that is why I’m doing the same to them.**

**KyungHo stared at Yunho stunned. He didn’t think he was even going to answer him. He watched him crouch down beside the corpse as he stared, emotionless, at his ‘‘work’’. He then saw him outstrech his hand, a key in between his fingers as he inserted it into the keyhole of the leather handcuff and ankle bracelet which fell softly on the floor. He then wrapped his hand around the cooling wrist of Kang JungHwa. KyungHo frowned, not understanding what he was doing.**

**\- What are you…**

**\- By the way, I’m going to start a new game, Yunho cut in before KyungHo could finish his sentence. You will help me, right ?**

**KyungHo closed his mouth then re-opened it :**

**\- As if I have any choice. He replied in a resentful tone.**

**Yunho laughed lightly.**

**\- That’s true…**

**He then stood up and started dragging the corpse of Kang JungHwa out of his living-room. He traversed the corridor leading out of the living room, KyungHo hot on his heel, by passed a flights of stairs and headed toward another dark corridor. Soon a door appeared. He opened it and revealed a set of stairs badly lighted up. Without minding it he started going down. KyungHo was about to follow him when he felt a murderous gaze on him. He lifted his head to see Yunho staring at him. They stared at each other for a second. Yunho opened his mouth and slowly told him :**

**\- You can come down with me, if you want to die.**

**The foot that was already on the first step retreated like the tide.**

**\- I will wait in the living room.**

**Yunho’s lips curled up.**

**\- Why don’t you go home instead ? Your cute little brother must be waiting for you…**

**KyungHo’s face changed at the mention of his brother. The expression he had on seemed to say _‘‘just one more word about my brother and I will kill you’’_. But Yunho merely chuckled at the undisguised threat. He then once again resumed his steps, the dull sound of the corpse bumping rythmically onto the steps was heard as he vanished into the darkness as if he had always belonged there.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it ? Did Yunho was savage enough or not ?  
> Next chapter will be a "Brumes". See you !


	29. Brumes.XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drenched in sweat, fear is the emotion that lull to sleep... toward this homeward journey part7

**On a bed large enough for two, two overlaped bodies were fighting the battle of love. It was a man and a female.**

**-… Good ! Unnnn… Ah… Ah… A~Aaaaah !**

**The woman was laying on her front, her chest spawled out, her face deformed by pleasure as she moaned loudly, her thighs pressed together. Her upper torso was off the bed as the man penetrated her from behind, supporting his weight with his arms, straddling the outside of her thighs.**

**\- Ah… Ah ! Aaaaah ! Fuck !**

**The man pounded her with all his might, thrusting his hips in and out, as the sound of flesh clashed against each other was heard. But he was about to come ; so with a last and long thrusting motion, he realesed his seed inside her, his eyes closed and face red with a blissful smile on, then collapsed on her back, totally out of breath. The woman turned her head around, her eyes sparkling as she deeply kissed the man. They separated a moment later. The man straightened his back and slowly pulled his penis out. He went back on laying beside the woman. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead. The woman giggled like a little girl, her face shinning with a light afterglow.**

**\- Are you going to stay the night ?**

**The woman adjusted her position on the bed before answering him with a nood.**

**\- Yes, I don’t need to go back**

**\- Did he leave ?**

**\- He is currently out of the country.**

**\- Where did he go ? For how many days ?**

**\- He left for Japan and he is going to stay there for two weeks.**

**The man face brghtened.**

**\- Really ?!**

**\- Yes ! So take good care of me mister Choi Hojun ! she said in a teasing tone, peaking his lips.**

**Choi Hojun laughed.**

**\- Aaah ! What should I do ? I don’t think I can do that ! he replied in a serious tone.**

**The woman looked at him, surprise on her fair face.**

**\- What do you mean ?**

**\- I have a CF to shoot in two days…, he revealed in a remorceful way, what should I do ? Our Sunny-ah will have to stay home by her lonesome and watch the house. He added in an overplayed pitch.**

**Catching on the fact she was being played, ‘‘Sunny’’ ruthlessly pinched Choi Hojun’s thigh.**

**\- AOUUUUUCH !! he yelped, tears in his eyes. What was that for ? he asked, rubbing the painful area.**

**\- Your punishment !! be happy I didn’t pinch somewhere else ! she growled, her cheek a little puffed, like a small hamster who stored food in his cheeks for winter.**

**Still rubbing the painfull area, Choi Hojun face suddendly changed as a roguish expression crept on his face.**

**\- You know if you want to pinch or nudge that ‘‘somewhere else’’I won’t mind at all…, he naughtily informed her, wiggling his eyesbrows.**

**She glanced at him than rolled her eyes before lightly punching him in his shoulder.**

**\- You shameless thing !**

**Choi Hojun laughed heartily as he landed kiss on her body while dodging punch here and there. Finally Sunny tossed a pillow his way but Hojun quickly dodged it before sending one her way too. The couple ended up playing and laughing on their bed for a while before Sunny pushed the bedsheet aside to stand up. She bent over to pick a shirt on the floor and wore it. When she lifted her head she noticed a huge cocoon on the bed. She sighed, shaking her head.**

**_« Ah… this kid, seriously… »_ **

**\- Time to out of bed ! she said while yanking the sheet away.**

**\- Nooooo ! I still want to snuggle and do some hanky panky ! he yelled pitifully, trying to catch back sheet in his lover’s hands.**

**Sunny smiled then smacked his head with her knuckles.**

**\- Get. The. Hell. Up.**

**\- AOUUUUUCH !! Okokokokok !!! I’m getting up, I’m getting !**

**Choi Hojun sat up on his bed, sighed ruelfully and stood up. He scratched his belly as he yawned.**

**Sunny shook her head, an helpless smile on her face. That kid simply wasn’t a morning person.**

**\- Honey, I’m going to take a shower. Can you make breakfast ?**

**Choi Hojun, in the middle of his fourth yawn, nooded.**

**\- Western or korean ? he asked while they both headed out of the room.**

**\- Korean.**

**\- Got it.**

**Leaving their room both stood into the living room, sharing a kiss before going their separate way ; one headed toward the bathroom on the left while the other bypassed the living-dinning area to enter the kitchen. Still naked, Choi Hojun opened the fridge and took a look at what was left. He took out all the left over dish which consisted of rice, doenjang soup (soybean soup vegetables) and kimchi. Then he also took out some other ingredient to cook some fresh dish.**

**He went around the kitchen cabinet to take out all the tools he would need and quickly busied himself. He fried here, steamed there, heated here and roasted there. Soon the dish, bean sprout side dish, spinach side dish, steamed egg, eggplant pancake and roasted small fish were all done and placed on the dinning table. He was putting down water and coffeepot when he heard the ring of the doorbell. At the same time, sunny got out of the bathroom with a towel in hand, dressed in a loose and comfy biscuit colored knee length sweaters. Noticing sunny was out of the bathroom and clothed, Choi Hojun asked her to to answer the door for him.**

**\- Why me ? She grumbled as she headed toward the brown heavy door.**

**\- Do you want my naked self to go instead ? Hojun asked with a deadpan expression as he swayed his hips, making his tool dangle right and left.**

**\- Yeah, you are right. It will burn the eyes of our poor visitor and we don’t want that.**

**Hojun replied with a light hum as he put down the orange juice carton he had in his hand. Sunny opened the door but no one was here.**

**\- What the… ?**

**\- What’s wrong ? Hojun yelled from the kitchen.**

**\- There is no…**

**Sunny abruptly stopped mid-sentence. She spotted a brown envelope on the ground. Puzzled, she squatted down to pick it up and discovered it was adressed to her. Her name, Lee Soyoung was on it. She quickly looked around the corridor, her heart beating furiously, but no one was in sight. Nervous, she went back into the appartment. She stood in front of the door, staring dazedly at the enveloppe in her hand.**

**\- Honey, breakfast is ready !**

**Hojun didn’t hear any reply. he frowned and went to the door. Sunny was still standing there, looking quite out of it. Worried, Hojun reached her in second, gathering her in his firm arms.**

**\- What is wrong, honey ? did something happen ?**

**She didn’t talk, only handed him the envelope in her hand.**

**\- What is this ? he asked, baffled as he took the brown envelope.**

**Hojun rapidly spotted the name on the envelope and guessed why she was so spiritless.**

**\- This… nobody know you are here right ?**

**She shook her head.**

**Hojun then smiled reassuringly at her, wrapping an arms around ger shoulder.**

**\- Don’t worry to much. Maybe it’s nothing.**

**She nooded, her face a little pale.**

**\- Let’s see what is inside first, ok.**

**She nooded once again.**

**\- Do you want to open it. Hojun asked warmly.**

**\- No, you do it.**

**\- Ok.**

**Hojun removed his arms around Lee Soyoung shoulder, headed to the living-dinner room and picked a butter knife up to nip at the envelope corner. He gently tore the brown paper, opening a nice gap on it. He then placed back the knife on the table and turned the envelope upside down.**

**« Plaff »**

**A dull sound was heard. Choi Hojun and Lee Soyoung saw a square shaped box had landed on the table.**

**\- What is that ?**

**\- A box ?**

**Hojun picked the black box up and inspected it. It was an ordinary carton box. He glanced at Lee soyoung, asking her what to do with his eyes.**

**\- Open it.**

**Hojun complied. He pulled out the lid. In thebox, quietly laying at the bottom of the box, a memory stick was there.**

**Hojun grabbed the stick, a bewildered expression on his face. He turned his head to glance at Lee Soyoung. She was as puzzled as him.**

**Hojun blinked.**

**\- maybe someone mistakenly put it in fro…**

**\- Don’t be stupid ! My name is writen on that envelope !! My full name !! Moreever it’s with the right character !! Soyoung nervously yelled, a little annoyed.**

**\- Ah ! Yes ! I had forgotten about that… sorry. Hojun apologized with a sad puppy look. But Soyoung wasn’t the least bit phased by it. She was lost in her thought while biting her fingernail.**

**Choi Hojun looked at her with an helpless smile, shaking his head.**

**\- Why do you look so…**

**But Soyoung didn’t pay any attention to what he was saying as she ignored him to run to their room. She quickly came back with a laptop in her hand. She swiftly opened and switched it on. She waited for Porthole to start up. Once it was done she inserted the flash drive into the female slot. Soyoung expertly manoeuvred around and opened the stick folder. In it was a lone video file.**

**She stared at it. Uneasy.**

**Fine sweat started to pearl her forehead and back.**

**A creepy feeling was making her stomach churn.**

**She had a bad feeling about this.**

**She felt that if she clicked on this video, something bad would definitively happen.**

**She suspiciously and apprehensively looked at the laptop brightly lit screen.**

**Choi Hojun once again looked at her, bemuzed.**

**\- What are you waiting for ? Hojun double clicked on the video file, Just click on it.**

**\- DON’T !! Soyoung shouted. But it was too late. The video was already playing its content.**

**The same day, early in the morning, Ministry of foreign affair,**

**In a well designed boardroom with both modern and classical touch, the first vice-minister, Kim TaekSang, sitting on the chair for the presiding person in front of the large table made of high quality wood was listening along with four others to a uncoming project by one of his subordinate on how to « strengthen Korea's tourist attractiveness by taking and supporting concrete measures in six priority areas ». A man, in a clean suit, was standing near a projector system, a stick in one hand and a stack of note in the other as he explained his team’s project.**

**\- A first set of measures was taken at the first Interministerial Council for Tourism, aka ICT, held in July 2017. These measures reflected the diversity of the areas of intervention: reducing the time required for issuing visas, plan of maintenance of airport access highways, investment plan, apprenticeship contracts. The 2nd set of mesures will consist of considerably strengthening the two pillars of our ambitious tourism policy which are promotion and investment. A report will be delivered later to the ministre and vice ministre at a later date. That will be all. Does Vice-ministre Kim has any question ? I will do my utmost best to answer them.**

**Kim TaekSang waved his hand.**

**\- No need. You have made a fine good job Guk HanJun.**

**The man bowed.**

**\- Thanks you for the praise, vice-miniter Kim.**

**\- Alright, it is quite late, the meeting is over. You can all pack up and go home.**

**\- Yeees !**

**Everyone acknowleged the order ; they gathered their paper works to stuff them into their briefcase and left with either bouncing steps or a tired face from a very long and exhausting day. Guk HanJun and vice-minister Kim TaekSang were both the only ones left in the meeting room.**

**Guk HanJun slowly collected his materials to place them by alphabetical order in his neatly préarranged folder in his suitcase. With a satisfied smile on he nodded to himself before lifting his head to see vice-minister Kim TaekSang staring at him, laughter in his eyes and a smile on his face. Guk HanJun face flushed red.**

**\- Hum… well… I will be going vice-minister Kim TaekSang.**

**The older man nooded.**

**\- Be carful on your way home.**

**\- Yes, I will. Then, I’m going.**

**Guk HanJun bowed twice before turning away, leaving vice-minister Kim TaekSang alone in the boardroom. His laughing expression vanished as soon as Guk HanJun disappeared from his sight into the hallway, remplaced by a cold and displeased expression. He hurled the paper in front of him on the floor as he cursed.**

**\- That damned bastard Park Sung-Nam ! Shoving his useless protégé into my executive team to steal _my_ team project and having the gals to say to my face he worked on it nights and days !! Park Sung-Nam !! I must admit !! You have got guts ! That fucking prick ! Ah… ahahahah !!! I will let you be happy for a few days and then we will see who will end up as a fool in front of prime minister Shim !! But later don’t blame me for being ruthless !!**

**Vice-minister Kim TaekSang closed his eyes, his face red from anger and took a deep breath to calm his nerve. He stood up and walked out of the boardroom. He then ran into a man from the cleaning service and as he passed him in the hallay.**

**\- You ! He emotionlessly yelled, go and tidy boardroom number 57 quickly ! Without even looking at him once, taking his leave with big strides, still fuming.**

**He returned to his office, stode to his desk office, picked up the lanline phone to compose a string of numbers. Someone pickced the call up after the first ring.**

**\- Good morning Mr Kim.**

**\- Come pick me up right away !**

**\- Yes, humbly replied the man.**

**Kim TaekSang hang up harshly. His gaze swept his office desk and noticed a brown envelope on it. He furrowed his eyebrow.**

**_« How did that thing end up here ? »_ **

**Kim TaekSang walked around his ‘‘U’’ shaped luxurious oak desk office and sat on his old leather high back chair. He took hold of the brown envelope, looking around, a little uneasy. Still, he opened it.he returned it and from the open lid, a stack of paper fell. Kim TaekSang’s frown grew deeper. He picked one of the paper up only to realise it was actually a photography.**

**A set of numbers and a sentence were scribbled on the back :**

**09.04. My homeward journey home.**

**_What is this ? A date ? Homeward journey home ?_ **

**Now, Kim TaekSang was extremely confused. He turned the photography around. Seeing the picture on it, Kim TaekSang violently stood up, his precious old leather high back chair was blow away by the force and viciously smached against the century old library. A few books even fell softly on the upholstered floor. If someone was to come into Vice-minister Kim TaekSang right now they would be very surprised as it would be the first time they would have witnessed him with a porcelaine white pale face, lips drained from blood, his mouth opening and closing like a poor sea fish stranded ashore, pitifuly gasping for oxygen. His eyes were dilated and couldn’t tear themself off of the photography.**

**Finally after a long struggle, Vice-minister Kim TaekSang shackily said those two words : my son, my son, my son. He was chanting it like a mantra. Without thinking, Vice-minister Kim TaekSang bolted out of his office, scaring a group of poor interns innocently passing by. Vice-minister Kim TaekSang sped past them without seeing them. He only had one thing in mind. HOME.**

**He needed to go home.**

**His son was there.**

**His son was back. Finally.**

**His son was waiting for him.**

**Vice-minister Kim TaekSang smiled.**

**He was trully rejoicing, happiness clearly visible on his middle-aged face.**

**A pure genuine, and somewhat crazed smile.**

**He hadn’t smiled like this for seven years now.**

**But he didn’t know yet. He didn’t know that his joyfulness would soon turn into a pool of bloody tears.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the middle of my exams......... #IMDEAD


	30. Brouillards.XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forswearing heart and mind on a moonless night... farewell

**A figure was standing there alone in this ocean of dull green, as if he was waiting for something or…someone.**

**It was pourring abundantly ; large dark grey clouds obstructed the sky, bolt of lightning were loudly blasting, the sound fierce enough to rip eardrums. The rain wasn’t a light drizzle but a heavy downpour ; the water droplet seemed as big as grape fruit and were falling in tight formation. Despite this, he was in the grand garden, near the mini pond where colorful Koi were leisurly swimming within. With a playful smile, he swiftly threw tease in the water. The peaceful pond immediatly became more spirited as the fishes fought each others to catch some feeds to eat. He kept staring at the battle in the pond, not the least bit conserned about the rain nor his clothes, a pair of jeans, a white shirt and baseball cap vised on his head, which were completly drenched.**

**He stood up, leaned his head back; allowing his face to get hit by the cold raindropes. His eyes were closed, clutching the bowl of feeds in his hands.**

**Then, he brusquely did an about-face and looked straight at the figure who stood straight like a pine tree opposite of him on the black and red wooden bridge suspended above the little river which birthed the pond.**

**He stared at the figure with a painful smile on his face. The pitter-patter of the rain somewhat grew louder. The heavy rain was changing into a storm.**

**The sky kept switching between dark and red, the bolt were brighter and stronger. Everytime he stroke, a hissing sound could be heard.**

**The figure on the bridge extended a hand, in a gesture for him to come closer.**

**Which he did. His fine black hair, clothes and shoes were soaked wet. The white shirt he was wearing was so drenched it was stiking on him like a second skin. He lifted his little head to stare at the dark figure standing tall and straight in front him. His red little mouth stretched into a wry smile, his dark bright eyes, were clear and intelligent.**

**\- Every time you appear, it starts raining. Why ?**

**\- You want to know ?**

**He nooded**

**\- I want to know. He replied with a childlish voice**

**\- I will tell you when you grow up.**

**\- It’s not fair !**

**The dark figure laughed but it quickly died in his throat. He looked at the little one by his feet.**

**\- You… are you happy ?**

**The little one tilted his head. His eyes held confusion.**

**\- Aren’t you tired of this ? The shadow asked as his arms swept the scenery. A large garden ; green glass blade, tall green tree, tall red tree, a little river, a bridge, a pond, fishes, a little wooden korean house style.**

**\- Huh ? No ? Why ? It’s nice here ! I like it !**

**The little one smiled, his bright dark eyes shone with joy.**

**\- You like it here…**

**The shadow went silent. Seemingly in deep thought until he felt a little hand into his. He lowered his head to see the little one, an excited look on his face as he brought him to the little pond.**

**With complexe feeling the shadow gazed at the little one playing and teasing the colorful fishes into the pond.**

**\- Why do you like it here ?**

**\- Because it is nice, it’s fun ! I have lots of toys and I can play all day ! Nobody tell me what to do either !**

**The little one started running around the figure, laughing.**

**\- And nothing hurt here. He added in a mosquito like voice.**

**\- But what about them ? Don’t you hear their cry ?**

**The little one stopped running around. His head tilted. He didn’t say a word as if he didn’t understand what he was talking about.**

**\- Don’t you want to make them pay ?**

**The little one squatted on the ground.**

**\- I don’t want to.**

**The shadow trembled.**

**\- You… don’t want… ?**

**The little one nooded.**

**The wind angrily blew by. It was strong, menacing even.**

**The figure laughed loudly. At the exact same moment, a thunder was heard.**

**The shadow kneeled in front of the little one. His face could be seen.**

**His small face the size of a fist, his black sparkling pupil like jade bead, his almond shaped eyes, his straight nose, his red berry like lips, his sharp jawline. They looked the same. Except one was small the other was taller.**

**They stared at each other in silence. They were one. Their forehead touched.**

**\- You betrayed them.**

**\- NO ! I didn’t ! I just… I don’t to anymore ! I didn’t betray them !**

**The little one looked at the figure, at himself with his black eyes full of what seemed like sadness and… fear. His facial expression was horrible and he looked like he was going to burst into tears in a minute.**

**\- I can’t… she said…**

**He narrowed his eyes.**

**\- BUT I WANT TO !!!**

**I bolt of lightning truck the groung. The tender green blade grass was now black and burning. The wind howled as if it was made of thousound of shrieking ghost. Whirpools wreaked havoc in the garden, destroing everithing in sight. The pure and transparent grape sized raidrop turned blood red.**

**The shadow stood back up, with a calm, blank expression. The shadows face was as hard as wood, his black eyes were freezing cold an emotionless as he stared down at the little one curled into a ball on the ground, his face was pale, his body shivering.**

**- _‘‘I’’_ wonder why _‘‘I’’_ still kept you here ? You are a weak lump of unneeded and useless feeling draging _‘‘Me’’_ down…**

**\- N…o… you… can’t… I…am… good…part**

**\- - You aren’t needed anymore. DISAPPEAR !**

**A horrified and bone-wrenching howl came out of the little one mouth as he watched the older one, despair evident in his dark eyes.**

**He vanished like smoke.**

**Leaving behind a desolated garden, a dilapidated wooden house and himself.**

**A cold, ruthless, unfeeling and full of hate… him.**

**A figure was laying down alone in an ocean of green, a soft breeze was rustling in between the tender grass blade, the sky was of a pure blue looking just like a gem. The sun was up and shinning gently on him.**

**He slowly opened his eyes. They were as black as the bottom of the sea, they were as cold as ice and deeply concealed inside his gaze, was insanity. Someone, a young boy with dead eyes and no expression, was leaning over him. He couldn’t see the person face clearly but he knew exactly who it was.**

**\- It’s time…**

**He straightened himself up, rolled up his lips and smiled, exposing his neat, well lined white teeth. It was quite a beautiful but vicious and malevolent smile which bloomed on the man face.**

**\- Well, let’s go play ! The man excitedly exclamed as he lovingly patted the teen’s head.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what was your interpretation of this chapter....


	31. Brumes.XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the warm springtide... nothing is sweeter than a meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one had a thing to say about the previous chp ? I'm sad :(  
> Still im not someone holding grudge so here is a new chapter !
> 
> And please welcome back Jae-Rim and MyungSoo !

**In the morning, white light was softly coming down to light up all the room in the worn out house, Illuminating the back of a male in an impecable navy blue slim fit waistcoat, a white shirt, a blue tie and a blue slim fit trousers with low rise and narrow legs wearing an apron busily standing in front of the sink in the open kitchen. He was leaning above a basin resting at the bottom of the kitchen sink where he had slightly immerged rice under a light layer of tap water. The man was rubbing the grains gently and paid great attention not to crush them. He stired it for a short while, threw away the dirty water then repeted this gesture 3 times until the water was clear. Then he drained the rice and put it into a sparkling pot. He covered it with cold water. After a while, the water started boilling. He skillfully caught the wooden handle of the pot, lifted it to repose it on a not active burner to stir the rice off the heat with a white plastic spatula. Once it was done, he put the pot back on the fire and covered it with a lid. In the same move, he put the valve gas injection on minimum gas to reduce the fire, settled the timer on 15 of minutes to let the rice cook slowly on itself with its how steam.**

**He threw one last look at the pot before moving away to the workplan where he had previously put fresh and clean vegetables. He first choped the vegatables in rough pieces before putting them into a large pot. He then added water, salt, garlic, onion and bay leef. He covered it with a lid and went back to the stove. He carefully placed the heavy pot on one of the three non active burner. He turned the valve on and put it on minimum. He left it alone and once again went back to the workplan, a wet green rag in his hands.**

**He dutyfully cleaned the plan, threw the waste away in the bin and went to the sink to thoroughly wash his hands.**

**He stood before the plan. On it were 4 eggs, a ramekin with salt, an oil bottle, a salad bowl, a spatula, a whisk, another ramekin, a serving dish, and a frying pan. He grabbed the later to put it on the stove. He turned the burner on (put it on low) and added a piece of square butter on the pan then no longer bothered with it. His sight went on the eggs and salad bowl. He grabbed them both along with the whisk and empty ramekin. He then gently hit the four 4 eggs on the plan, then poured the yols into the bowl before whipping them with his whip up to emulsion. He set the bowl aside to head back toward the stove. He checked if the pan was hot enough, it was piping hot. He nooded, then with a strech of is arms, grabbed the salad bowl and pourred its contents on the frying pan. He quickly turned the burner valve on high. After a few minutes, the yellow liquid had turned semi-solid. He went on his left, opened the fridge door and fished out a plastic box. He tore open the lid (and place dit into thee sink) then pourred it onto the omelet. It was pre-fried pork, mushroom and grated cheese. He slipped the omelette to the edge of the pan and let it cook for a few seconds without stirring it. He went back to the plan to grab the serving dish he had put aside for this moment. He rolled the omelette, used chopstick to toppled it in the serving dish and he was done. He set it aside on the work plan.**

**He rummaged into cupbord and took out a small bowl and a bigger bowl, in a drayer he took another plastic spatula and quickly went back to the stove to check on the rice and vegetables. He lifted the rice pot lid. The rice had a nice fragrence and its color was snow white and puffy. The the cooking was perfect. So, with his spatula, he scooped out some rice to stuff it into the small bowl. He swiftly, set the bowl aside near the omelet then went back to the bigger pot on the stove. He lifted the lid, took out a fork from a neaby drayer and pokeed the vegetables. They were cooked just right. He turned the valves off. He fished out a mixer, rince dit and use dit to blend the vegetables with its cooking water. He took the bigger bowl and filled it with the newly made soup.**

**He put the bowl on the work plan and took out a tray from a nearby cupbord. He neatly put the rice, omelet (sliced) and soup on it. He also placed a napkin, chopstick and a glass of water.**

**He brought out the tray out of the kitchen. He walked past the living room to a corridor on the ground floor and went into a large room with bay windows overlooking the huge garden, potted plant on each corner and a sandalwood buffet on the left. In its center was a grand brown-red laquered sandalwood dinner table.**

**In the dinner room was two people. One seated, one standing. A boy and a girl. The boy was dressed plainly into a black washed up tee-shirt and grey chino pants with rugged black shoes. The girl was dressed a little more lavishly. She had on a knee lenght white sleeveless cotton dress with matching ballerina shoes. Her hair was brushed and neatly gathered into a high ponytail hairstyle. She was nervously looking at the man with the tray in his hands. The boy had no expression. He almost looked like a stone statue.**

**He slowly headed toward the brown-red laquered sandalwood dinner table. The girl’s face went even paler, her eyes darted left and right, an ugly distorded smile on her lips. He gently set down the tray on the table in front of the girl. He then looked her up and down then moved his sight to the petrified boy.**

**« …. »**

**\- Thank you, sir.**

**« …. »**

**\- Yes, sir.**

**Then the boy promtly left the room without even looking back, as if, if he was not fast enough he will die… and maybe that was truth. The man stared at the fleeing back of the boy until the room door was closer. He turned his head and gazed at the teriffied girl. Her face wasn’t that pretty nor cute. She had an ordinary face. Her eyes were of a dull deep brown. Her skin was pale but it had started turning yellow. All in all, she was a pretty dull looking girl. He tilted his head and shrugged his shoulder; audibly letting a sigh of wonder at how marvelous human genetic was. One had to know that both of her parent, even if they werent calitous beauty, were handsome and attractive people. For their daughter to turn out this… bland was definitly puzzling.**

**« … »**

**The girl raised the head she had fearfully lowered to look at the man then at the tray.**

**« …. »**

**The girl visibly flinched. While trembling, she lifted her almost skin and bones arms to take the chopstick into her hand. She nervously glanced at the man, who gestured for her to eat. She once again stared at the food in front of her. Her dull eyes had a feeble twinkle in them and a small smile had bloomed on her face, almost making her pretty. She weakly moved her chopstick to the bowl of rice she had clutched in her left hand. At first, she was trying to eat calmly but after a while she put that idea at the back of her mind. She just wolfed the food down. The food was entirely gone in a few minutes. He went back to the kitchen and came back with a second serving, and a third.**

**After the last serving, the girl was full and was about to drink a mouthfull of water when her face fiercely twisted in pain. The glass she had in hand slipped through her fingers and crashed on the wooden floor. Immediatly after, she also loudly fell. She puked all the content present in her stomach, her skin color went from wan to red in a matters of second, she was rolling on the floor, either clutching her stomach or clawing at her throat. Her eyes were bulged out, panic, fear, resentment, bitterness and unwillingness could clearly be seen in her gaze.**

**The man was watching her rolling around with rapt attention. But after what seemed like half a day, the girl finally died, her hand tighly gripping her throat, her expression deformed into a ghastly grimace. She had died from cardiorespiratory palsy.**

**The man stood up and crouched in front of the girl’s body. He nudged her with the chopstick she had previously used. He examined her theb tilted his head as if amused by the wondrous expression she had on.**

**He went back on his feet, slowly bent down and caught her by one of her ankles. He dragged the corpse out of the dinner-room and stopped in front of a door not far from the dinner room. He turned the doorknob and went in. There was nothing unusual inside the room, beside the fact it was empty and a large black dog was laying on the ground. Once the animal heard the noise, it switly went on its paws and sat down. He quickly recognized its owner and happily swung its tail. The man patted the dog head’s.**

**« …. »**

**The man, after talking to the god stepped aside, letting it see the body. The dog eyes rapidly changed from happy and loving to crazed and vicious. It started growling lowly as saliva dripped down from its mouth. The dog was visibly aroused and bloodthirsty but dared not move without his owner command.**

**The man made the dog wait for a few minutes before letting it go.**

**The dog lurged on the corpse. Blood splatered all over.**

**The scene turned black.**

**Then name slowly defiled just like movie credit. It said :**

**Starring : Song Sunhee, Kwon Daekyun, Baekjeong mask.**

**Props : house, kitchen and kitchen ustensils, dinning-room and dinning table with speacial guest wooden floor, rice bowl, soup bowl, omelet dish, glass of water and belladona.**

**A tall man with a Baekjeong mask hidding a good half of his face was wearing a traditional korean hanbok with a red dopo drapped over his shoulder. He was holding a sign saying :**

**«Did you like the fourth episode of ‘FULLHOUSE : A very delicious meal’ ? It was as fun as episode 1 right !! Anyway, there is more to come, so be ready !! See you soon !»**

**The screen went black and didn’t light up again.**

**Jae-rim, kim MyungSoo and the others team members silently stared at the computer black screen. The very air seemed to be still. At the end some of them had to advert their eyes, for the scene was to macabre and devious for their eyes and stomach.**

**Jae-rim and kim MyungSoo had headed back at police headquarter and watched the video in the conference room with his team. That video clip was left into an USB key. Left to them by a child. Buth both knew it was from the man with the Baekjeong mask. The killer.**

**MyungSoo was the first to break the silence.**

**\- That motherfucker spent all his morning cooking a meal only to poison that starved girl to death ??**

**Jae-Rim laughed. An emotionless laugh almost a snort.**

**\- Seems like he likes me...**

**MyungSoo gaze stabbed at Jae-Rim. His face didn’t had an once of laughter on it.**

**\- It.is.not.funny !! He said i between clenched teeth. And how does he even where you live ! He barked furiously, shooting dagger at the poor computer.**

**Jae-Rim tilted his head.**

**\- Truth. As for where I live im not even surprised. After all he knew in which office I reside. So him knowing where I live was to be expected.**

**He stared once again at the screen and smcked his lips.**

**\- But… I must say his gift are trully… one of a kind…**

**\- Sick disturbed bastard !! One of the team members murmured, righteously outraged.**

**\- Still, it’s strange no matters how you look at it. Why does he send these video to the boss ?**

**\- Maybe he knew it would be him in charge of this case and want to flaunt ?**

**\- Or maybe there isn’t any deep meaning with it and just want to play a crazy game or make us go insane ? Someone else chimmed in.**

**The team members couldn’t help but nood at that. Seeing from this angle, it did made sense.**

**Jae-Rim ignored the chatter of his men (and women) to grab the brown envelop he had discarded on the side and opened it. There was a piece of paper inside. Jae-rim took t out and was about to read it when his wrist was caught. He lifted his his eyes and stared at myungsoo’s.**

**\- What ?**

**\- Foren…**

**Jae-rim took out his wrist out of MyungSoo clutch, rolling his eyes.**

**\- Not needed, he cut him off, I’m sure there is no fingerprint. He is too smart for that. If not, he wouldn’t confidently send those little gifts to me.**

**MyungSoo had nothing else to say. Jae-Rim turned back once again his attention on the little piece of paper, readin the word out loud.**

**« of a double heart »**

**Jae-rim and the others frowned. They couldn’t understand what these words meant at all. Jae-Rim frowned then sent the envelop and paper aside and replayed the video and pose dit the 0:50 mark. He pointed at the screen.**

**\- This navy blue suit is an expensive suit made with valuable material. It must be imported from overseas. He plissed his eyes. Looks like that bastard is rich !! Someone should go and visit some fancy shop to see if we can fish some clue.**

**\- Yes !**

**He pressed play and started the video again and stopped on the 45 minutes mark.**

**Where the boy and girl where reunited in one frame. Jae-rim pointed at the boy.**

**\- This boy, tight here. It’s Kwon Deakyun.**

**This sent the room into an uproar.**

**\- HUH ? But the boy is already dead !**

**MyungSoo inspected all the files facing him.**

**\- The coroner stated the time of death is indertermined. It could have happened today or four years ago.**

**\- To have a corps preserved to such good condition…, Jae-rim drummed his finger on the table.**

**A hand timidly went up. It was inspector Lee JiMin. MyungSoo lifted an eyebrow.**

**\- Lee ? You have an idea ?**

**She nooded. Jae-rim smiled.**

**\- Please enlighten us…**

**\- I… think he simply… froze the corps.**

**Everyone stared at her.**

**\- After killing him he put it away in a freezer something along the lines and when he judged the time was right he defrosted it and abandonne dit in the forest.**

**Jae-rim pondered on her idea as he stoked his bearless chin.**

**\- That seems to be a very good hypothesis. Which could mean the murder aren’t happenings in present time. He is just making it seems like it. After all, we don’t have any corps beside the two girls and Kwon Daekyun. The corpse found until now may have died a few months aftrer their kidnapping and frozen to serve which ever screwy play the killer has in his mind.**

**\- Good thinking Lee JiMin.**

**She nooded, a small smile curving her lips.**

**\- Now let’s look at the girls shall we ?**

**Everyone stared at her frightened face. She was trully a pitiful child. Dying so young.**

**Nam Joo-Kyung stood up and read his report.**

**\- Just like the video stated it, the girl is Song Sunhee, first daughter of Song YoChan and Song Hana. Both are diplomate respectively working as a deputy member and in the ministery of education as a secretary. She disappeared 8 month before Shim Changmin and not to long after the kidnapping of Choi Jun-Hee and Kim Min-Ki.**

**\- I see. What did you found on…**

**But before Jae-Rim could finish his sentence, his and Kim Myungsoo mobile phones started riging. The caller ID on his phone was inspector Jo Jung-Ha. Jae-Rim frowned.**

**\- Inspector Kang Jae-Rim speaking.**

**\- Inspector Kang, you need to come as soon as possible at first vice-minister, Kim TaekSang, mansion !**

**Jae-Rim frowned. He had a bad presentiment.**

**\- First vice-minister Kim TaekSang mansion ? What happened ?**

**\- Just come ! You will be brieffed once you are here ! Inspector Kim MyungSoo was also informed of this but won’t be able to come with you. He will be going to another location. Come quickly ! Jo Jung-Ha instructed, somber. Then the line went off.**

**Jae-rim lifted his head, the phone still hung up by his ears and stared deeply at MyungSoo.**

**Something huge had happened.**

**And he will soon found out what...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already starting on the new one !


	32. Brumes.XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a misty shroud, revealed is the permanent appearance of his pale shadow… home

** Kang Jae-rim, seated in his metallic grey sedan Hyundaï Elantra, was parked not very far from the vice prime minister home.  His black, emotionless eyes were scanning the lively atmosphere in front of said house.  Indeed, the atmosphere was rather jovial, as a swarm of scoop red eyed hungry pack of hyena like journalist were literally camping in front of the heavily guarded lacquered bronze sliding gate with its matching barrier.  The inspector sighed before turning his sight on its left.  A light caramel file was quietly placed on the seat next to him.  He took it, opened it and carefully examined it.  Inside the files were a bunch of stack of papers, photos, certificates, etc. **  
** Kang Jae-rim stared at the photos, more particularly the people in it.  It was the members of the ‘‘Gukhoe Club.’’  They were young, full of vitality and youthful vigor smiling brightly toward the future.   **

**Kang Jae-Rim snorted.  He found it really ironic.  Almost all the people in these pictures were now in endless despair anxiously waiting for news of their missing and probably all dead children.**

**The inspector sight then fell on the younger face of the vice-prime minister and another man with his arm around his (the prime-minister) shoulders.  His name was Jung Yang-han.  He once worked in the police as a superintendent but died some years ago.  He had a wife, a son, and a daughter.  They all died in their family home.  He shuffled into his stack of paper to look for the crime report.  The report stated that the fire was accidental.  It had started from the kitchen and quickly spread to the entire house.  The whole family died in their sleep after inhaling a huge amount of toxic gas such either carbon dioxide or carbon monoxide.  **

**He wasn’t much interested to read further for now beside he asked JunHo to re-investigate the case to see if something would pop out even through he didn’t had much hope.  After all, the man was dead long before the children were kidnapped. **

**He shrugged then put Jung Yang-han files aside to read what Nam Joo-Kyung and Lee JiMin had found about the prime minister.  His eyes quickly scanned the information:  school, family, hobbies, study, etc. everything was clean…  well as clean as a politician can be.  **

**He next gave his attention to the intel about the vice minister wife.  The name was Park EunJi.  She was from a good household;  her education was alright.  She worked for a foreigner company for a few years then came back to Korea and started working in a law firm then moved to a political law firm where she met Kim TaekSang.  They tied the knot five years after their meeting.  She quit her job and became a housewife.  After that she bore him the eldest son;  Kim Junmae and in her early 40 she gave birth to a daughter called HyoSung.  But ever since the disappearance of heir son, she had some mental health problem and couldn’t really take care of her daughter even through it had helped somewhat in her road to recovery. **

**Beside that, there was also nothing shady or note worthy to her side either. Kang Jae-Rim closed the report and sighed. He removed his seatbelt and headed out. He had barely shut the door of his car when a swarm of journalists and officer came to surround him. They were all yelling at the same time, asking for some more juicy information. **

  
**- INSPECTOR !  WHAT HAPPENED TO VICE PRIME MINISTER KIM ?  IS HE SAFE ?**

  
**\-  INSPECTOR KANG !!  DID SOMEONE TRY TO KILL HIM ?**

  
**\-  MR KANG !!  WAS IT A BULGARY ?**

  
**\-  IS IT ABOUT HIS SON ?  INSPECTOR ?**

  
**\-  DO YOU FINALLY HAVE SOME CLUE TO WHERE HIS SON IS HELD CAPTIVE ?**

  
**\-  WAS THE BODY OF KIM JUNMAE FOUND?**

  
**\-  INSPECTOR KANG A WORD PLEASE!**  
  
** Kang Jae-Rim ignored the pack of hungry wolves and managed to reach the bronze lacquered sliding gate under the protection of his colleagues amidst the racket worthy of a marketplace.  A police officer in uniform was waiting for him.  The officer saluted him before leading the way.  Jae-rim glanced around him.  Everything was green around him as he walked on sandstones slabs.  ** **They passed by a semi-circular moon gate made from precious scented wood leading to the main house. Jae-Rim guessed the gate was probably made from rosewood.  The two men soon arrived in front of a wooden gate.  Two police officers were standing guard and as soon as they noticed them, saluted the two (well mainly Jae-Rim) before hopping out off the way.  Just after the wooden gate what was revealed in front of Jae-Rim eyes was a magnificent tradition garden with the slabs stone path, with a sea of green on either side with a typical chinese stone bridge, a large pond with water lily, grey covered moss stone and most probably some Koi fish or carp in it.**

  
**The police officer who was escorting Kang Jae-Rim leads him to an hallway connected to an open porch where dark figure were standing.  Coming closer, Jae-Rim noticed that the figure were of the vice-prime minister Kim TaekSang and his wife Kim Subin, Superintendent General Jo Jung-Ha, Senior Superintendent Hong SoonHyung, Chief Superintendent General Moon Dong Hwan, a bunch of men in black suit and sunglasses, some more police officers scattered here and there with sharp eyes and armed to a « T ».**

  
** Jae-Rim observed Mister and miss Kim as he walked toward them. **

**The vice prime minister was slumped on a large two person dark brown lacquered garden chair along with his wife.  His face was deathly white and haggard, his eyes were like a bottomless lake, still with no ripple.  They had lost all of their luster and life.  His eyes were staring out into the garden, looking at something beyond it, something only he could see.  It seemed like he had already forgotten the presence of the others people, including his wife, beside him.  As for madam Kim ; she wasn’t faring much better. Her hair was dishevelled, her mouth was slightly opening and closing as if she was muttering something in her breath, her face was so pale it looked like there was no blood left in her, she ws clunching an handerkief so tighly her knuckles had also turned white as she trembled uncontrolably. It almost seemed like only the chair was prevented her from collapsing and it could be seen in her eyes that not much was left of her sanity. She was utterly mentally, emotionally and physically destroyed. **

**Around the couple everyone, was standing in a solemn and bleak atmospere.**  
** Jae- Rim frowned.  The first one to notice his arrival was Superintendent General Jo Jung-Ha.  **

**He waved at him so Jae-Rim sped up his pace.  Standing in front of all these big shot, Jae-Rim formally presented himself as he saluted and bowed.  The big shot dismissed his greeting mid-way.**

  
**\-  There is no need inspector Kang.  We didn’t call you here for that.  Tiredly proclaimed one of the big shots.  We will go straight to the point, he declared after glancing at the vice prime minister, a crime was commited here.**

  
**One of Kang Jae-Rim eyebrow went up, as he thought _« No shit, sherlock !_ _»_. **

**The big shot, which was Senior Superintendent Hong SoonHyung, must have also sensed the foolishness of his sentence thus coughed a little before adding:**

  
**- The victim is the vice prime-minister son…**

  
**- Huh ? The victim was Kim JunMae ? But we haven't found him yet! Jae-Rim frowned once again. Did the kidnapper send vice-prime minister a video ?**

  
**Before someone could answer him, Kim TaekSang howled like a wounded beast at death door.**

  
**- MY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!!**

  
**Tears poured out of his dead eyes as he almost ripped his hair out of his scalp. Two men in black suit quickly went to him and grabbed him to swiftly take him away. It happened so fast, it almost looked like he was spirited away. A second later, a young maid with a spring like smile on her face came to also gently take the numb madam away. One of the big shots, Chief Superintendent General Moon Dong Hwan, the only one who hadn’t said a word until now opened his mouth to sigh bitterly as he took place on the brown lacquered chair, burring his half of his tired face into his palm. His gaze, which was somewhat different from his son, landed on Jae-Rim.**

  
**- He seemed more stable, so we thought he could talk to you himself about what happened but…**

  
**He closed his eyes, shook his head and didn’t finish his sentence.**

  
**- What happened exactly ?**

  
**Chief Superintendent General Moon Dong Hwan eyes briefly posed on Superintendent General Jo Jung-Ha which took a file handed to him by an officer. He walked toward Jae-Rim and handed him the files.**

  
**- Here. Read it yourself. After you have read it, someone will take you to see him.**

  
**Mistified, Kang Jae-Rim took the files, glanced at Superintendent General Jo Jung-Ha, Senior Superintendent Hong SoonHyung and Chief Superintendent General Moon Dong Hwan before opening the file to read. **


	33. Brumes.XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a misty shroud, revealed is the permanent appearance of his pale shadow… home part2

**Kim TaekSang took off toward his mansion as soon as the black cadillac XTS Platinum stopped into its parking lot not far from the house. In his exictment, he didn’t notice the absence of all the houseworkers who would normally be waiting for him by the sliding front door to welcome him back home. He simply ran to his house, pushed the traditional sliding door. There, he was forced to stop. The hallway in front of him was dark and empty. In quick steps, he stopped in the middle of the hallway. A door was on his left was leading to a guest support room, an ADA suite, a storage room, a staircase, a kitchen, a double suite, two single suite and a very large living-dinning room. As for the door on his right , it was leading toward another hallway with a boarding room, an auditorium, a small study, a staircase, a single suite, a double suite and then reunited with the living-dinning room.**

**But it wasn’t the most important. What was important for the vice prime-minister right now was the fact that he had just spotted a dark and murky liquid on the stairs leading to the second floor. He stayed a long time standing there, looking stupidly at the dark liquid on the stair until a shudder jolted him out of his daze. Without making a sound, Kim TaekSang promptly climbed the flight of stairs and successfully made it to the second floor but didn’t stay on it. He followed the dark liquid to the thrid floors.**

**The trails were not droplets anymore but linear traces as if something had been dragged. The trails parted in two forks. One to the right, one to the right and disappearing into the darkness. Kim TaekSang decided to go left. It was where the room of his son was located. His gaze fell on the brown lacquered floor. The trail was fresh. He swallowed his saliva.**

**The traces guided him to the bathroom. He debated with himself wether he should go check it or not. He stared at the bathroom for a minute before making up his mind to check it. Tense, he slowly walked toward the bathroom’s door; he extended his hand out, reaching out to push on the lightly parted door. With a sinister sound, the door opened.**

**He looked around. The room was dark. Not a soul was there. All he could detect was the sound of droplet drooping down and breaking a water surface. Kim TaekSang nervousness was growing bigger and bigger. Along with his fear. Sweat slid down from his temple, his hands were moist. Taking one’s courage in both hands, Kim TaekSang bravely entered the room and switch the light on. He immediately screamed in terror.**

**There, in the tub, two people were in it. Two females. Kim TaekSang took a step back. Stunned, his eyes were on the two pale bodies still wearing their work clothes. He recognized them. These two were maids living in the mansion. A mother-dauther pair. Their eyes were void of any life, almost glazed, mouth slightly parted in a silent scream. On their throat was a ghastly wound ; the flesh was torn apart as if a large wolf had bite it off and chewed it. It was so bloody and gore, Kim TaekSang couldn’t help but storm out of the room. He ran away as fast as he could before collapsing in front of an open door. He lifted his head up, took in the sight in front of him and vomited immediately.**

**In the room he just glanced into, was a pile of dead body carelessly thrown on the floor carpet, blood pooling underneath them. Their dead eye stabbing into him, blaming him for his death. All of them… were people working for him. His cooks, his gardener, his butler, the security guards, the cleaners… even the pregnant Jieun was there... Jieun ?**

**Jieun was also working as a maid but was on maternity leave and was 8 months pregnant. In another month she was supposed to give birth but…**

**Kim TaekSang whipped his head back up. His eyes gazed past the bodies to land on the bed. He shakily went on his feet and slowly headed to the bed. A woman was sprawled on it, her hair forming a black halo around her head. Her face was twisted in fear and extreme pain. Her dress was by the bed feet. Her belly ws now a bloody empty hole. The baby was nowhere in sight. Kim TaekSang shuddered a the idea that… the murderer took it with him. He was certain it was the case. They killed the mother before her full term, the father (he turned his head to look at one of the dead cooks) and everyone else but spared the baby. Kim TaekSang gaze went back to the dead Jieun. He took a deep breath before shakily extending his hand to shut the young woman eyes who died with untold grievances.**

**\- I’m sorry, he feeble whispered. He turned away and took off not looking backs, too ashamed to do so.**

**Tears were falling from his eyes as he ran to his son’s room. He stopped in front of the closed door. The light was switched on in the room, as he could see it escaping from the door’s framing. This time Kim TaekSang entered the room without any hesitation. He knew. He knew his son didn’t came back. It was just a ploy to make him suffer, to make him feel like dying, to make him experience the pain of losing those he liked.**

**His son was here. On the bed he brought for his 18 birthdays. Kim TaekSang fell on his knee. His tears couldn’t stop, his face was distorted by many emotions. Guilt, sadness, shame, fear, pain and anger. His mouth was closing and opening just like a fish out of water. All the blood on his body seemed to have vanished.**

**His boy. Kim TaekSang crawled to the bed as he bowled his guts out. He griped the sheet as he stared at his boy face he hadn’t see in years. He still looked the same : a small face, his black hair, his long lashes, a button nose, plump red lips in a heart-shape. Everything was the same. Except… except nothing was the same. His eyes. They were tightly shut to never open ever again.**

**His black haired head was crowned with flowers he couldn’t identify beside the red roses. His eyes with his long black lashes were closed tightly as if he was sleeping. His young and cute face was void of any color. Only his thin lips were of a vibrant red.**

**His arms were crossed on his chest; holding a bouquet of flowers. All the skin on his body was removed.**

**Kim TaekSang didn’t have the courage to look anymore. He adverted his eyes to  look at his boy face. He lifted a trembling hand to gently stroke the face of his beloved son.**

**They were cold.**

**Jae-Rim curtly closed the report. He looked at his superior.**

**\- It was Kim TaekSang who found his son’s body ?**

**They nodded.**

**\- He found all of his workers corpse too.**

**\- Who called us?**

**\- It was Kim Subin attendant. They went to Kim TaekSang parent house. The old madam missed her grandchild.**

**Jae-Rim nodded.**

**This is probably what saved them.**

**The three men didn’t comment on that since it was more than probably the case.**

**Jae-Rim re-opened the files, staring at different pictures. It was the photographies of the dead employee. He stopped on two photos : Kim Jaemin and the corpse mountain in one of the suites. He plissed his eyes.**

**\- Did the forensic say how the boy died ?**

**\- Blood loss. Probably made by multiples wounds with a sharp object.**

**\- They didn’t found any fingerprints, right ?**

**\- Not even a speck of dust.**

**\- He cleaned after himself. Very clever and professional.**

**\- What about the camera ? Did they catch anything ?**

**The three old men shook their head.**

**\- Destroyed.**

**\- I see… was to be expected. He said blankly as his attention was fully on the mountain corpse pictures. Too bad…**

**\- Kang.**

**Jae-Rim lifted his eyes from the picture and looked at the one who had called him out, Moon Dong Hwan.**

**\- First he let the son of the minister of foreign affairs go, then this ? What does want ? Why is he doing that ?**

**Jae-Rim signed.**

**\- Honestly speaking… I don’t know.**

**\- You don’t know ?**

**\- Yes, well, it’s understandable since I don’t have a single clue. We know his ‘‘modus operandi.’’ He is either a process-focused serial killer or a lust and thrill killer. He targets children of politicians, kill with a thin single-edged blade and/or a thick double-edged knife, likes to inflict pain, torture, humiliating his victims has a preference for males since he seems to ‘treat’ them better than the female ones. He always leaves cryptic messages near or in the victim but it didn’t lead to anything. We also have a very very vague general idea of what he might look like. But it is not very trustable.**

**\- Why ?**

**\- Because the description was given to us by Shim Changmin who spent most of his childhood with the kidnapper.**

**\- Would he lie about his appearance to protect him ? Senior Superintendent Hong SoonHyung asked bewildered.**

**\- It may indeed be a possibility.**

**\- How ?**

**\- It can either be du to Stockholm syndrome or Hybristophilia. But I am mostly in favor of Stockholm syndrome.**

**\- Huh ? What are those ?**

**\- The Stockholm syndrome when a kidnapped person becomes loyal and sympathetic to their kidnapper. As for the Hybristophilia, it is a psychological disorder were a person end up being attracted to people who have committed a crime, it mainly happens to women through but few men can suffer from this disorders.**

**The big shoot looked at each other weirdly.**

**\- What is it ?**

**\- The minister of foreign affairs took his son home two weeks ago ! Won’t this be…**

**Jae-Rim smiled as he appeased the three old men.**

**\- Do not worry ! One of my subordinate, the talented Mr Moon is closely keeping a watch over him.**

**Superintendent General Jo Jung-Ha and Senior Superintendent Hong SoonHyung chuckled and Jae-Rim accompanied them. Moon Dong Hwan shook his head, clearly thinking «My son, that fool ».**

**\- But still, Moon Dong Hwan added, concern evident in his sharp eyes. Shouldn’t we place him somewhere…**

**Jae-Rim shook his head.**

**\- It’s not necessary !**

**\- What do you mean by that ?**

**\- If it’s indeed true that Shim Changmin suffers from Stockholm syndrome, it will certainly be handy to have him in our grasp.**

**A slow crafty smile soon spread on Moon Dong Hwan face as his eyes li u with the same craftiness**

**\- Aaaaah ! I see ! Yes ! It could work ! Yes ! Truely a brilliant idea ! As expected of you Rim-ah !**

**He then laughed out loudly without a care in the world ; completely forgetting about the depressing atmosphere, the mansion was covered in. The other senior officers were at a loss, their head swinging back and forth between the head and Kang Jae-Rim. As for the latter, he had a slight smile tugging the corner of his lips. No wonder Moon Junho was this smart with a father like him. He didn’t even have to say it clearly for the man to understand.**

**\- It is good for us if minister Shim took his son back home. It would be easier for us like that. We just need to wait for him to come in contact with him (SC).**

**Moon Dong Hwan laughed once again.**

**\- We should also consider tightening the security around the Choi, the Jo, the Heo, the Lee, the Dong, the Song, the Kims and the Park household. All of these politicains are the murderer targets. I’m sure he has other of these tasteless gifts of this kinds waiting in store for these poor families. By the way, I’m sure this is what happened where MyungSoo was sent right, Superintendent General Jo ?**

**With a blank expression on his face, Superintendent General Jo Jung-Ha nooded.**

**\- That is right. He is currently at the Lee household. Chief secretary Lee Soyoung received a video showing the murder of her son, Lee BumSeok.**

**Jae-Rim lifted his head and stared at the sky. It was early morning; the sky was an endless ocean of blue, the sun had rose up quite a bit but the moon outline could still be seen. The wind carried with it the pungent scent of fresh grass, blood, anxiety, restlessness and fear.**

**He inhaled and exhaled.**

**\- I have a question.**

**Moon Dong Hwan motioned him to speak.**

**\- Go ahead.**

**\- Where is Mr &Mrs Kim daughter ? Where is Kim Hyosung ?**

**\- She is with her baby-sitter. Why ? Is something wrong ?**

**\- I hope not. Jae-rim whispered as added, can someone go fetch that baby-sitter for me ? I have some questions to ask her.**

**Dong Hwan notified an officer who immediately took off. Jae-Rim stared at him as he was on his way. Then He asked another question, still looked in the direction the officer disappeared.**

**\- How many security guards does this household use ?**

**\- Around twenty. Again why ?**

**Jae-Rim slowly looked at Moon Dong Hwan.**

**\- And how many were found dead ?**

**Moon Dong Hwan frowned almost instantly before closing his eyes.**

**\- Officer Han !**

**\- Yes !**

**A man in a uniform jogged his way toward them. He saluted then stood straight, waiting for his orders.**

**\- I want you to contact the security branch and want all the information about those who worked here. I want this to be sent to Kang Jae-Rim office in less than two hours when he gets back. A contact every household Understood ?**

**\- Yes !**

**\- Can you also contact those households and interrogate their security teams ? Discreetly. I don’t want anyone noticing what we are doing, just in case.**

**\- Understood ! The officer yelled as he saluted once again acknowledging his orders before walking away.**

**An officer came back running to them. It was the one charged to come with the baby-sitter.**

**\- Where is the baby-sitter ? Jae-Rim asked as he stared at the man catching his breath back.**

**\- Gone ! She is gone ! He replied panicked.**

**\- WHAT ??!! The three old men exclaimed at the same time.**

**\- She ran off with the baby right ?**

**The officer, surprised, nodded.**

**\- Sent an alert kidnapping to all the police station, television, radio and also sent pictures of the baby and the baby-sitter.**

**\- Just what is going on ?**

**\- Why arent you surprised Rim-ah ?**

**\- Well, If I was the killer I wouldn’t let this chance pass by…he must have threatened the woman to kill her family or something if she didn’t cooperate.**

**\- Why didn’t you say anything ?**

**\- I didn’t need to ! After all the national security police AND the secret service were there. But it seems like they also have their way into them too, huh ? Interesting.**

**The two of the three old men glared at Kang Jae-Rim as Moon Dong Hwan laughed.**

**\- Looks like I must do some cleaning. Moon Dong Hwan cheerfully declared as his cold emotionless eyes went past all the men in uniform.**

**Jae-rim was outside the vice prime-minister mansion when his phone rang.**

**He glanced at it. The caller ID was Moon JunHo. Jae-Rim raised an eyebrow but nonetheless picked the call up.**

**\- You brat ! You still know how to call ?**

**A low chuckle was heard.**

**\- And you have the guts to laugh ? Where were you this entire month ?**

**\- I’m sorry boss ! The young man loudly yelled with a fake flustered voice. I was busy looking for clues ! I’m really really sorry !**

**Jae-Rim snorted, putting the matter aside.**

**\- So what did you find ?**

**\- Héhé ! Boss, you are going to be happy !**

**\- Hah !? Did you make any progress with Shim Changmin ?**

**Only silence answered him. Jae-Rim rolled his eyes.**

**\- Useless ! Was all he said with a touch of ridicule.**

**\- Well, beside that, I did have some gain ! I swear !**

**\- Spit it out already !**

**JunHo grumbled a bit before relaying his finds.**

**\- You read the report I sent you right ?**

**\- Yes, I did. It says inspector Jung and his family died in their home after a fire broke out. The case was classified as an accident.**

**\- Yes, that is right. But I found something quite interesting after paying a visit to the archives.**

**A smile slowly spread on Jae-Rim’s mouth. His interest was picked.**

**\- Oooh ?? What did you find ?**

**\- According to the archives Inspector Jung was investigating the KwangYongEunPa.**

**\- WHAT ? THE KWANGYONGEUNPA ??? ARE YOU SURE ?**

**\- Yes, I’m very sure, boss.**

**\- KwangYongEunPa, KwangYongEunPa, KwangYongEunPa.**

**\- Boss ?**

**The ghostly image of a smiling boy floated in Kang Jae-Rim’s head.**

**\- Boss ?**

**Jae-Rim shook his head.**

**\- Why was he investigating them ?**

**\- It wasn’t specified in the report he left behind.**

**Jae-Rim frowned.**

**\- That is strange.**

**\- What is ?**

**\- If headquarter knew that inspector Jung was investigating the KwangYongEunPa why class his death as an accident ?**

**\- Ah ! Perhaps they did suspect them but didn’t have enough clues that could prove it. They watched the recording of the video surveillance from the cameras installed around inspector Jung home vicinity but sadly it didn’t record any cars, people or even a cat who didn’t belong to the neighborhood. Everything was normal. There wasn’t any trace of tempering with any of the camera either and as for the fire the firefighters officially confirmed it wasn’t man-made. But…**

**\- There is a but, huh ?**

**\- There is indeed. A witness said he saw a man near inspector Jung direct neighborhood with some other people. According to the witness, that said man seemed to look an awful lot like Kang JungHwa…**

**\- The head of KwangYongEunPa.**

**\- Bingo !**

**\- Did the higher up said anything about that information ?**

**\- Nothing. It was rapidly brushed aside.**

**\- I see. Then do we know who were the people who accompanied him ?**

**\- Sadly, the witness couldn’t see them properly.**

**\- Where is that witness ?**

**-He is dead.**

**-WHAT ?!**

**\- He was found unconscious in his condo.**

**\- What happened ?**

**\- His death was ruled as a suicide after it was discovered he was fired from his job after a mistake. Then he found out some months later his wife had been cheating on him with his best friend and was even two months pregnant. She soon filled a divorce when he lost his job and married the best-friend.**

**Jae-Rim frown went deeper, a little bewildered.**

**\- Are you serious ? I thought this kind of thing only happened in STS shitty drama ?**

**\- Unfortunately, I am. And you should know it does happen in real life too.**

**Hearing the later part, Jae-Rim’s heart jolted but acted as if he didn’t hear anything. After all, he was extremely positive that JunHo didn’t know anything. He wasn’t that close to his sister. Why ? He didn’t know and he wasn’t that interested in knowing. He closed his eyes briefly before cursing.**

**\- Fuck !! And we can’t even go and question those people from KwangYongEunPa ! Fuck, fuck, fuck ! Do you have anything else ?**

**JunHo laughed softly.**

**\- I have. And it may even help in connecting this old case to our current one.**

**\- How so ?**

**\- Still according to the investigation report, on the same day of the accident, several person had visited inspector Jung.**

**\- Who where they ?**

**\- Kim TaekSang, Kwon ByungSe, Kim MyungWa, Shim DongSik and Song ChoYeong. Almost everyone from the ‘‘Gukhoe’’ Club.**

**\- Song ChoYeong ? The minister of the interior ?**

**\- Yes. At that time he was still a secretary in the government. Anyway, I think our best lead is the testimony of that witness. Don’t you find this is highly suspicious, boss ?**

**\- It is indeed suspicious, but the KwangYongEunPa is three feet under after it was overturned by the ChulMooPa and the witness is also in the same situation. Dead.**

**The voice of Moon JunHo was rather cheerful at the other end of the wire.**

**\- The KwangYongEunPa isn’t that dead, boss ! There is still someone we can ask !**

**\- Huh ? What do you mean ?**

**\- Héhéhé !! Do you remember about that CEO who disappeared for years and was recently found once again ?**

**\- Are you talking about Choi HyongKim ?**

**\- Bingo ! Belive it or not but that man was once under the KwangYongEunPa before it sunk. Then, he went under the ChulMooPa after it had swallowed the remnant of KwangYongEunPa.**

**\- He was under the KwangYongEunPa ! How come I didn’t know ?**

**\- No one knew. He said it himself when he was questioned. But that is not all ! Do you remember how Shim Changmin reacted when we interrogated him ? He went crazy after watching the news.**

**Jae-Rim nodded.**

**\- At that time we thought it may have been related to the murder of Kwon DaeKyung but maybe it was because of something else.**

**\- You mean…**

**\- Yes ! There is definitively a thread connecting those three together !**

**Jae-Rim pondered about his word. Recalling the frightened face of Shim Changmin in the hospital bed, the suspicious accidental death of inspector jung, the politicians gathering at inspector Jung’s home hours before his death and at last the quick and ruthless end of the KwangYongEunPa… however one looked at it, something was definitively fishy. Especially when the people whom at gone to the inspector house had their children missing. Maybe… that was the missing link they needed. Jae-rim smiled sunnily.**

**\- Where is he, now ?**

**\- He is currently held in Seoul detention center.**

**\- Call the detention center. Tell them we want to talk to him.**

**\- Héhéhé ! It’s already done, boss ! We can go see him in two days.**

**Jae-Rim Nooded.**

**\- We need to pay extra attention to this old case. We need to reexamine all the investigation reports, forensic and autopsy reports as well. Collect all the sealed evidence and especially the video tape. Brink it back with you.**

**\- Yes !**

**\- Seriously, how did you found that out ! We had no lead, no suspect… how ?**

**\- Héhéhé ! A little fairy whispered something into my ears !**

**Jae-Rim rolled his eyes, ignoring his stupid hoobae antic.**

**\- Now we can be sure of one thing.**

**\- And what is it ?**

**\- He is only after the members of the ‘‘Gukhoe Club’’. But why is he after them ?**

**\- Maybe he is after them because of revenge.**

**\- Revenge ? Hummm… saying it like that, it does makes sense. But why kidnap their kids and not going directly after them ?**

**\- Well, I’m not a parent but… as a parent isn’t losing their child the biggest nightmare ?**

**Jae-Rim stared at the vice prime-minister mansion.**

**\- Yes, you are right. He killed and tortured his son, left a bloody message on the bedroom wall, killed all the workers and the last blow was the kidnapping of his daughter.**

**\- Huh ? Wait… what ? Who was torture ? Who was killed ? Who was kidnapped ? Junho asked a little confused. Where are you boss ?**

**\- You don’t know what happened at the vice prime-minister home ? Kim TaekSang’s son, Kim Junmae or more like his corpse was kindly returned to his family. I’m there currently and his youngest daughter was kidnapped today. Along with the baby of one of the workers.**

**\- Huh ?? What ?? Junho yelled completely astonished. How ??**

**\- May have an accomplice in the special force or in the secret service…**

**\- Wow ! That guy sure is amazing ! Junho whispered a little impressed.**

**\- Hmm. By the way, where are you ?**

**\- I was at the headquarters not too long ago. I’m now on my way to do my daily visit to the Shim estate.**

**\- I see. Still nothing ?**

**JunHo laughed wrily as an answer.**

**\- He will talk soon. No need to press him.**

**\- En. And you boss ? What are you going to do ?**

**\- I think I will head back home then come back to the office. Anyway, See you later.**

**Before Moon JunHo could reply, Jae-Rim had already hang up. Leaning against the door of his car, Jae-Rim rummaged through the inner pocket of his suit to fish out a nearly emptied out pack of cigarettes. He picks one up, lit it with his blue lighter before returning it inside his pocket as he inserted the cigarette in his mouth. He slowly drew on the stick, feeling the familiar burning sensation in his throat, the smoke rolling around in his mouth and lungs and the nicotine traveling inside his cardiac system. He slowly exhaled the foul smoke into a long line, blurring the scenery in front of him for a very short moment as he stared at his colleague driving away the very unwilling journalists.**

**_(A/N : I don’t smoke sooo I don’t know if I have accurately described the ‘(un)pleasurable’ feel of it. Don’t kill me. Incoming preaches : Stop smoking ! It’s bad for your health. En of preaches.)_ **

**He stared at the vice prime-minister house. He closed his eyes as he drew on the stick once again. The image of a boy appeared in front of him. The boy face was pale, his features were still that of a child. His eyes were shut thighs. His mouth was slightly open, a tinge of red on it. He was beautiful. Only if you didn’t pay attention to the rest of his body. The poor child had his skin peeled off, his heart was missing, his guts emptied out. The only things left were his meat and his empty blue-green vessels.**

**Jae-Rim trembled and lowered his head. After a while, he turned around without looking back at the busy estate and directly entered his metallic grey sedan Hyundaï Elantra. He was about to insert the ignition key when, from the corner of his eyes, he noticed the empty seat besides him. When he left earlier, he had put the files on it.**

**Why aren’t they here now ?**

**Something heavy and cold was pressed against his right cheek.**

**Instinctively, Jae-Rim eyes went to his rearview mirror.**

**Someone was comfortably installed in the back seat, a cold amused smirk tugging the corner of his lips. He had a baseball cap on his black hair, a black shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans and a… Baekjeong mask.**


	34. Brouillards.XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blessed are men, in light they were created, untrustworthy they were born... twisted and evil they became.

**Everything was black. No light. No noise. No form. No eadge. Nothing. only darkness.**  
**Two figures were there.**  
**Two figures were facing each other.**  
**Two figures staring at each other.**  
**They were the same. They were one.**  
**One small, one tall. They stared in silence.**  
**They were the same. They were one.**  
**Each had two doors behind them.**  
**They were the same. They were one.**  
**They were staring at each other in silence.**  
**They both knew. A choice was needed.**  
**He lifted his left hand up. He lifted his right hand up.**  
**Their movement were similar. They were the same. They were one.**  
**The choice was made.**  
**They were the same. They were one. Their movement looked similar.**  
**But it wasn't the same anymore.**  
**They gazed into each other eyes.**  
**He smiled. He closed his eyes.**  
**The door opened. He opened his mouth.**  
**He turned away. The door vanished.**  
**They were the same. They weren't one.**  
**He was sinking without any way to stop it. Not anymore.**  
**All he was left with was darkness, the cold and his anger.**  
**The more he sunk into the cold darkness, the angrier he felt.**

  
**The darkness was strong. It was around him surrounding him.**  
**The darkness was creeping into him, eating away his raisoning.**  
**It was drowing him, strangling him.**

**He opened his eyes. Everything was bright. Noisy.**  
**The man with black hair was seated in a sofa. An old, half burned book in his hand. He stared at it for a minute.**  
**His fingers slowly trailed on the book cover, stroking it like he would do with a lover. He traced with his fingertips, the semi-faded golden letters on the old book.**  
**He opened the old battered book with great care; turned five yellowish and burned pages then stopped on the sixth one.**  
**He stared at the words with emotionless eyes.**

_**"Happy the man who does not walk according to the advice of the wicked, who will not stand on the path of sinners,** _  
_**who does not sit with mockers.** _

_**All his joy he puts in the Law of the Lord** _  
_**that he meditates day and night.** _

_**It thrives like a tree planted near a stream of water;** _  
_**he always gives his fruit when the season returns.** _  
_**Its foliage is always green;** _  
_**everything he does succeeds.** _

_**This is not the case of the wicked:** _  
_**they are like straw scattered by the wind.** _

_**Also, during the judgment, they will not subsist,** _  
_**and no sinner will hold at the gathering of the righteous.** _

_**For the Lord watches over the way of the righteous;** _  
_**but the path of the wicked leads them to ruin."*** _

 

 

**"Their sins, I know them..."**

**He laughed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Palsm 1 extracted from the Jerusalem Bible


	35. Brouillards.XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On that vast plain... a game unfold itself

**At first glance, the scene could have been taken out of a painting or a movie.**

**The sky was of a beautiful azur blue hue with some small white clouds shaped like round cream puffs which were settled here and there, going where the soft and fragrant flowers scented wind pushed them. Under the vast blue sky was a marvelous green tapestry with different cluster of color varying from pale blue to deep red and dark purple. Nestled in between them was a mid-sized old wooden house built in ancient korean style. The house, in another time surely had been beautiful with its strong exposed beam, large wooden window and sliding door, pleasing and elegant courtyard… but now it looked just like a lady past her prime. Old and decrepit.**

**Yet, still, at first glance it definitly looked like a calming and magical romantic landscape.**

**If you could overlook the strange scene appening twenty meter ahead of the front entrance of the house.**

**Children, boys and girls, were sitting on the young green grass in a circle, their arms stretched out in front of them, hand and palms together,  eyes tightly sealed shut by a piece of clothes. Their little hands and body were shuddering greatly and on each of their little immature face could be seen only one emotion :**

**Terror.**

**One lone boy was standing outside the circle, he had no piece of clothes obstructing his view of the others children. He was looking at them with slight apathy, the corner of his lips unconciously tugged upward, forming a smile.**

**He had in his hand a small bag made out of red fabric. After a while, the boy turned his head toward the house. He stared at it for less than a second before wipping his head back to the scared children.**

**His bored face finally revealed some emotions now. His eyes shone brigthly, his small smile morphed into a cruel one. He outstretched his legs. At first he walked. Clockwise. Slowly. With a bouncy steps. Each steps of his visibly starlted the children as their trembling doubled. Then at an unknow time he started running. Still clock-wise around the circle made out of terrified children.**

**Then he began to sing a familiar tune :**

_**« Button, button, who's got the button? Button, button, who's got the button? »** _

**After making another round, the running boy stopped running. He stood not to far from the circle. He no longer had the red bag. His gaze sweep by each of the children before landing once again on the house.**

**One of the poor children complexion visibly dropped a few shade.**

**He clutched his fist tightly as his lower lips trembled.**

_**« Button, button, it got the button ! »** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!! for a short while !  
> By the way I succesfully got my first year !!!! YAYAYAYAY !!!!!! Year Two here I come !!!!


	36. Brumes.XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the long, dark nights, torment bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..... SURPRISE !!!?  
> Last of the chapters I had wrote in advance.... no more in reserve.

**It was around him, surrounding him, suffocating him.**

**Red. It was red. So red.**

**Red was everywhere. It was dangerous. It was leaking. He mustn’t let it escape. It would be disastrous. It would be painful. Too painful. His mind wasn't working properly. Everything was a blur. His head. It was painful.  He closed His eyes. His head hurted a little less. But he needed to know where he was. He opened his eyes again. Unfortunatly all he could see was darkness. The air, odours and sounds around him were unfamiliar. Where was he ? Why was he here ? He couldn't understand.**

**He made an attempt to stand but a rather dull pain, coming from somewhere on his body prevented him from doing so. It was so painful he screamed. A throbing pain traveling at the speed of light from a wound he couldn't locate, was reminding him it was there when he tried standing up once again. It was very painful and he was cold. But he endured it all because he really wanted to stand up. So with the best of his hability and gritted teeth; he turned his body around, almost knocking his teeth on the ground.**

**He gathered all the strenght left in his tired body and successfully made it to the “all four” position. After that, while trying to catch his breath back, he noticed some water like thing. It was falling on the ground near him with a regular and alarming "flick-flock" pattern. But he ignored it. It was, after all, only water so no need to pay it any attention.**

**The pain came back. He grimaced. Being on the "all four" position wasn't good. He took a breath. And another one before somehow ignoring the pain and stood back very slowly on his feet. On his wobbling legs and feet.**

**He took a step then another one. His legs were barely supporting him. But he was happy. He could walk.**

**He extended his hands before him. They came across the roughness of a cold cement. What is a wall ? he explored the wall. slowly he counted the wall. 1.2.3.4. four walls. He then realised he was in a room. He rested against one of them to catch his breath back. His hand touched something on the wall. It wasn’t cold like the floor. It was warm. And slippery like… water ?**

**Yeah, it felt like water….. Huh… ? Water again ?**

**He frowned.**

**Why was the water on the cement under his hand ?**

**He touched the wall and frowned deeper when he couldn't locate where it was coming from. But the "water" was on his hand still warm. Strangely the "water" was giving him a familiar feeling. that thing. It was that thing. What was it name again ? He couldn’t remember it. But It was familiar. It was something He knew. His head. It hurted him again. He clasped his hand around it and closed his eyes.**

**Suddendly he backed away from the wall. From the water his hand wrapped around his head. He stumbled on something and fell flat on the ground. It was freezing in the room now. He shivered. The cold air came from nowhere and was bitting his flesh fiercely. Taking away the little warmth he had left. To protect it, he curled himself into a ball. He wanted to sleep.**

**In between in closed eyes, he saw a flash of light. He quickly opened his eyes but the light was long gone. In its place, he could now smell a familiar scent. yes it was familiar but for some strange reason the scent scared him. The trembling of this body became stronger. Someone was here. He could see him but he knew he was there, somewhere observing him. He without understanding why he was terrified. Terrified of the scent. Terrified of the person the scent belonged too. He dragged his frozen body away from the newcomer and curled up agaisnt a corner.**

**Shorthy after, he heard a chuckle. It was a soft laugh void of any emotion.**

**He swallowed his saliva with difficulty. His shudders increased and he immediatly felt it. He felt that he was in danger. In great danger. His heartbeat increased quickly as fear took over him. His whole body was shaking like a leaf. His brain ordered him to move. But where could he go ? His body was pratically hugging the wall. He couldn't escape.**

**His body stiffened when he felt two hands wrapping his face and tilted his head on the side. He could even feel a warm breath and nose running up and down at the nape of his neck. He shuddered greatly horrified. But he didn't move. He just couldn't. His heart was thumping like crazy as if it wanted to jump out out of his own from his ribcage.**

**The newcomer, a man, started to do something on his body. The man was sucking, licking and bitting on his necline. He was disgusted but couldn't do anything. his mind was still hazy, his body frozen and had no strenght left to resist. Suddenly, his bottom half felt breezy and something hard was poking him. His mind was still procesing all these information when he felt a sudden pain coursing through his lower region.**

**It was so painful, tears fell down his eyes and a heart wrenching scream escaped his mouth. he struggled against the man pinning him but he couldn’t shake him off. He was tired, his mind wasn’t working properly and he was in pain, so much pain. Then, he howled again when a rod went in and out of his body, something warm was hitting his thigh in a rythmic fashion. He was tossed here and there, his throath was grabbed nd strangled and just when he was about to faint, the pressure miraculously disappeared. Then he was punched and slapped but the piercing rod never left his body. He felt like a truck had run him over and left to die on the roadside as he was bleeding to death.**

**In between the pounding and beating, a hand had ruffled his hair, then, slowly went lower until it reached his face. The hand caressed his face and a moment later cold lips pressed on his mouth, kissed him. But it wasn't a gentle kiss. It was a rough and uncarring kiss. His lips were mercilessly bit on until it drew blood. The man even bite his tongue until he couldn’t feel it anymore.**

**It wasn't a kiss given to a beloved one. Instead, it was a kiss given to a deeply hated one. It was a kiss that seemed to say " Im going to hurt you so badly you will wish to die".**

**The boy’s heart was beating so furiously, he thought it was about stop beating. The man, placed his head full of black hair on his shoulder ; his mouth was near his ear. Panicked, the boy started trembling wondering if the man was about to bit off his ear when he hear the hoarse breathing turning into a suave and gentle voice ; creeping the hell out of him.**

**\- I’m playing a game…**

**The voice gave goosebumps to the young boy. But more than that his expression almost made him faint. The man had on ruthless and carnivorous smile on his handsome lifeless face ; his eyes were burning with bloodlust. The man hand, soft but strong, trailed sensually along his face, faintly petting his thin lips.**

**\- … you will help me, right... Changmin ?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will see if I can write some new chapter for september or october but I highly doubt it....
> 
> See you next update !
> 
> PS: Just saw I had wrote some more chapter in my folder draft.... still needs some polishing before it can see the light


End file.
